


【AO】Always

by GertrudEunikeLevkin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin has a plan, Angst, Baby Luke, Bittersweet Reunion, But he thinks he's hallucinating, Child Luke Hemmings, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Leia is Padmes daughter with Anakin, Luke and Leia are not twins, Luke is a good boy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Near Death Experiences, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan hears Anakins Voice, Obi-Wan is pregnant with Anakins son, Obi-Wan is scared to introduce Anakin to their son, Padme died at childbirth, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sith Anakin Skywalker, clone!anakin, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 82,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GertrudEunikeLevkin/pseuds/GertrudEunikeLevkin
Summary: 原力似乎真的有种奇妙的幽默感，Anakin不曾有过父亲，而他的孩子有两个父亲，却没有母亲。若非绝境给他带来泪水，Obi-Wan会为此放声大笑。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835154) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve). 



> 译者：Gerta  
> 警告：非ABO原力生子/卢克是AO的娃，莱娅还是AP的娃/详细的分娩过程描写/灵魂男主阿鸡一直活在老王的念叨中/又名《塔图因寡妇生娃记》（不是）
> 
> 虽然原作者选择的PG13，但是译者个人感觉在这边的话可能会略微比PG13高一点，因为分娩过程会有少量血xing描写，但应该还在接受范围内，请读者自行斟酌，这里就按照原作者打法标识

Obi-Wan忧虑地看着地平线，暴风雨就要来了。他能嗅到那种气味，即使在此刻吹来的只有温热的风。塔图因的环境就是如此恶劣，沙尘暴总是在难以预料的时刻降临，找不到避难所就会被永远埋葬。他哆嗦着把斗篷拉得更紧，两个太阳才刚下山，空气却已迅速转冷。尽管如此，他还是检查了蒸发器，确保螺丝没有松动。这里的水比帝国信用点更加珍贵，存量还算可观，只是他没法冒险，特别是以他现在的状况无法到莫斯艾利斯购买任何备用零件。他摇了摇金属架，几乎没有声息，但尚且还能运作。还好，看来它还有希望撑过这次风暴。

Obi-Wan正要回去，肚子里的猛踢让他停了下来，他隔着一层肉抚摸着作乱的小脚，袍子裹了里里外外好几层，孕夫却依然能感觉到它的存在。孩子充满了活力，那也得等等他的父亲——Obi-Wan得休息一会儿才能继续前进，因此他在肚子上一次又一次温柔地画着圈。小东西今日似乎显得尤其躁动，或许是因为感受到了风暴的缘故。

Obi-Wan回到小屋时，机器人的眼神几乎算得上责备，“您看上去很累，”机械声似乎和那个人的声音重叠起来了，“Master，您应该马上躺下。”

Obi-Wan只是点点头走进去，最后倒在他狭小的宿舍里。神啊，他的背快被折断了。孩子越大，他就越发难以保持平衡，生理和心理上都是如此。他常常哭泣，又在一切情绪崩溃之前抑制住自己。他成了一个什么样的人啊？若长老会还在，看见他今天的样子，恐怕也要对自己这个所谓的“完美绝地”摇头了。但长老会和其他的成员都已经消失，Obi-Wan也不再是一个绝地，只不过是一个想要开始新生活的普通人。即使身孕让他的日子一天比一天难熬，赤裸裸到可悲的现实仍然是一种生活，崩溃绝不是他的选择。这里无人能够照顾他，所以无论前途如何艰难，他都必须坚强。至少他还有足够的信用点买了机器人和婴儿食品以未雨绸缪。银河系的这片区域很难买到人类婴儿的奶粉，Obi-Wan足够幸运：一个引擎故障的星际商人必须要经过塔图因。

机器人未经命令便给他带来了一杯水，Obi-Wan感激地接受好意，小口小口啜饮着赶走口中无处不在的沙子，“这儿，Master，吃些水果吧，对身体好些。”机器人又把盘子送到他面前。

“谢谢，不过不用了，MD19，”他婉拒道，“我不饿。你对我很好，但我现在恐怕更需要做一次扫描。”

“但你必须吃点东西，”机器人坚持道，同时顺从地将传感器围着他的肚子旋转，“想想这个孩子，Master。”就好像他还能想到别的什么东西似的。的确，他的饮食或许比普通孕妇应有的少些，但他至少每天强迫自己吃三顿饭，不是为了自己，仅仅是为了孩子罢了。除了定期检查是否无恙以外，这是Obi-Wan当前唯一能为孩子做的事情了。他耐心地等待扫描完成，直到机器人宣布诊断结果：“孩子身体健康，一切发育正常。”这句话落在他心中既是慰藉又是痛苦。

他的儿子。当MD19第一次告诉他他将迎来一个小男孩时，Obi-Wan哭了半个晚上。这个声音承载了太多的信息，或许从那个杂货商人那里将它买来是个错误，改造后的机器人合成的语音几乎和他那前学徒别无二致，可Obi-Wan的确无可救药地渴望着Anakin，因此他纵容了自己这小小的奢侈的心愿。除了他，没人会注意到这个东西。

事实上，MD19是一个医疗机器人，但因为一些程序改装，也能帮助Obi-Wan料理一些他现在没法独立完成的事情。尽管它现在的主要工作还是随时关注整个孕期进程。如果推算无误，孩子不久后就要出生了，这情况让Obi-Wan既期盼又恐惧，婴儿见光之时，只有机器人在这里，万一发生什么状况……好吧，Obi-Wan为此提前作了些准备，可他内心深处那最虚弱的一部分仍然在渴求着，希望Anakin此刻能陪伴在他的床侧。

原力啊，他是如此孤独，纵然感到羞耻，他依然想念着Anakin。可Anakin不会回来了，再也不会，因为Obi-Wan救不了他，还让他在穆斯塔法上等死。因为他懦弱得无法结束对他来说最重要的人的生命。甚至在那时候，他也没有勇气把怀孕的事实告诉Anakin，就让这个秘密沉在心里。他的挚友在黑暗中越陷越深，因此Obi-Wan失去了告诉他的勇气。他以为自己可以用行动来拯救Anakin，情感的纽带会带他重返光明，他当时何以如此盲目。

第一次发生在Anakin得知Obi-Wan假扮Rako Hardeen去世之后。他们重逢时，原力中似乎充满暴怒的闪电。Anakin脸上的愤怒外露得吓人，Obi-Wan几乎确信年轻人要把他打一顿。但Anakin没有，只是不顾他的意愿把他扔到床上占有了他，Obi-Wan也没做出任何反抗。他知道自己活该，因此当Anakin如此激烈地释放自己的感情时，他几乎是喜悦地感受着年轻人带来的结合的疼痛。即使性爱变得粗暴和狂乱，Obi-Wan也通过两人之间的纽带感受到了其他的情绪，那个声音希望Obi-Wan真真切切地活着，永远也不要离开，Obi-Wan的一切，以及Obi-Wan自己，全部将成为他的所有物。Obi-Wan纵容着允许了，他知道他不该让Anakin有这样的感受，但负罪感和他对前学徒的深厚情感蒙蔽了他的判断。他不仅允许了这依恋的诞生，甚至还享受着它，虽然事后他反复告诉自己，不会再有第二次了。

可实际上这一次远非终点。Anakin和Padme之间的情况越糟糕，Anakin对Obi-Wan的依赖就越发不可收拾。每当他心里感到挫败时，就会来到Obi-Wan这里寻求安慰，似乎将他Master的温暖的身体当成一个安全的庇护所。Obi-Wan从未拒绝过他，他们在一起的时刻显然让Anakin的精神更加振作，多少留住了他那些光明面的想法。Obi-Wan一时间忘记了那些担忧和疑虑。只要他们还在一起，一切都会变好的。尽管不赞同的声音始终在他头顶上方盘旋，告诉他违反绝地信条的可怕后果，不允许依恋完全是因为有前车之鉴。Obi-Wan轻易地忽视了这些东西，直到事情终于发酵。

那时候Obi-Wan不能确切计算出这个孩子还有多久才会出生，因为直到几个月后他才注意到这个小小的不速之客的存在。既没有恶心也没有晕眩折磨他，只有疲倦始终与他斗争着——啊，可那是战争期间，几乎没人不感到疲倦。直到腹部肿胀越来越明显，而他在某个时刻突然感受到第一次胎动时，绝地大师才意识到他们之间的关系没能毫无后果地持续下去。他还是没有去找治疗师，他们不能知道这件事请，这种行为是被禁止的。如果这个孩子的事情传到了长老会那里，他们两人一定会被不留情面地驱逐出武士团。如果Obi-Wan能事先意识到自己能够怀孕，他一开始就不会和Anakin挤在一张床上，但现在回想起来，他却并不感到惊讶。Anakin是原力之子，他的诞生就没有父亲的参与，为什么他的孩子不能由他的性别来孕育呢？原力似乎真的有种奇妙的幽默感，Anakin不曾有过父亲，而他的孩子有两个父亲，却没有母亲。若非绝境给他带来泪水，Obi-Wan会为此放声大笑。

孩子如何进入他的身体几乎毫无疑问，只希望原力同样有办法让他安全地从自己肚子里出来。无论如何Obi-Wan都不会去任何医疗机构，他决不能让皇帝知道他或者这孩子的存在。对于帝国来说，他已经死了，他认为保持这种状态是最好的。尽管如此，他仍然不能抑制围绕周身的恐惧。Padme就像Anakin在预知梦中所见一般未能熬过女儿的出生，难产而死本来已经只是灰色的史前时代的神话，但止不住的大出血最终还是害死了她。或许是因为那女孩继承了她父亲强大的原力而导致Padme不得不死去，如此一来，Obi-Wan畏惧自己可能面临着同样的命运。当他触碰自己不完整的灵魂时，他能感受到自己的儿子在原力中也十分强大，他既为此骄傲，也充满了担忧。

Obi-Wan已经尽力克制自己不去想可能死亡的后果，但他还是为此购买机器人和婴儿食品以防不测。如果他最终撒手人寰，MD19的任务便是在它的自毁程序开始之前将婴儿送到Lars家里。Obi-Wan不能冒险，没有人可以知道孩子的父亲是谁，至少Anakin本人——或者是他后来变成的那个怪物——不能知道。Darth Vader，光是提起这个名字，Obi-Wan都能感觉罪恶在他的血管里熊熊燃烧。他亲自创造了这个怪物，以他的一举一动，以他对那个人爱与友谊的背叛。而这就是孩子不能和他一起长大的原因。Obi-Wan没法看着他的眼睛告诉那男孩自己要为他父亲的堕落负最大的责任。如果他是一个更好的人，更好的伙伴，一个对Anakin来说更好的朋友，事情怎么会如此毫无回转余地？但他糊涂不堪，几乎完全忽视了Anakin的痛苦，他的仇恨，对他滑向黑暗面的状况宛如失明。当Obi-Wan终于醒悟过来时，一切都太迟了。

“对不起，”他把手放在肚子上说，“全都是我的错，但我会好好补偿你的，我为你找到一个好的家，一个你会得到爱和保护的地方，Lars是个好人，他们会比我更好地照顾你。即使我再也不能和你在一起，我也会永远守护着你。”

想到要把孩子送人，他几乎要心碎了。这是Anakin给他留下的最后礼物，但正因为他爱这孩子的一切，那就更要放弃他。他值得比一个沉浸在悲痛与内疚中的绝地武士更好的父亲。在Lars家里孩子会过得更好，比呆在Obi-Wan自己身边放心多了，几个月前他刚到达这个星球时他便和他们一家取得联络。他知道Padme的女儿现在在奥朗德星球，与Bail Organa一家在一起过得很好，但他仍然选择将这个孩子留在Anakin童年成长的地方，因为帝国一定没法找到这蛮荒的沙漠星球来。Lars和Anakin虽然没有血缘关系，但毕竟Cliegg爱他的母亲，给了她自由并最终娶了她。他们一家都是好人，勤劳而诚实，在一次造访中，他得知Cliegg的儿子Owen和他妻子Beru一直想要孩子，但因为某种原因似乎这个愿望至今没有成真。那么Obi-Wan的儿子加入这个家庭再好不过，比Obi-Wan本人能给他的多太多了。

“你做得很好，Master，再用力一点，马上就成功了。”

这该死的机器一直在他身边絮絮叨叨，或许永远不会停止。宫缩持续了二十六小时却仍然看不到尽头。Obi-Wan精疲力尽，身体和心理上已接近弥留之际。如果不是因为持续不断的可怕痛苦，他只想无视机器人的声音蜷缩起来。一开始还是可以忍受的，抽搐的时间间隔足够长，还足以让他在平静下来时恢复体力。但几个小时后它就变得越来越快，越来越激烈。事实上，当分娩开始，产道刚刚打开时，他着实松了一口气，尽管伴随着激烈的痛苦，在他看来总好过让MD19将那里切开。Bacta药膏在这蛮荒之地是无福消受的奢侈品，而感染的风险绝不诱人。随着时间流逝，那里张开得越来越大，却仍然不足以让胎儿娩出。他已经失血太多，床单浸得湿漉漉一片，依然不息。他慢慢地意识到自己越来越虚弱，对死亡的本能恐惧开始接管了他。

“Anakin，”他微弱地呜咽着，“帮帮我，我一个人不行。”

他知道这恳求是徒劳的。Anakin早已离开，再也不会听到他的祈求，但Obi-Wan没法不想他。整个怀孕过程中他都以为自己能够独自面对各种情况，但到了最后他仍然一无所有。他做不到，他真的做不到，即使机器人竭尽全力想让他振作起来，所以他最终接受了MD19的请求，放弃了那些无谓的执着。不可能的，他没法把这个孩子带到世界上来，他会死的，就像Padme那样，血流不止，甚至连这个孩子也将随着他一起离去。就算这个孩子活下来最终也会抛弃他，就像Anakin抛弃了他一样，因为他太虚弱，无法生存。自Anakin离开之后，他所有的希望都消失了，即使是这个孩子也无法改变这一点。

“对不起，”他轻声说，抚摸着肚子，幻想自己正抚摸着他的孩子，“我真是个糟糕的爸爸，对不起，我们永远都不该相识。”

在他的世界彻底崩塌，身体麻木，医疗机器人的声音似乎也再也传不到耳边时，婴儿以一记虚弱的踢踏回应了他，“对不起，Anakin。”他迷糊地想着，昏厥马上就要像毯子一样盖住他，他想要依偎其中，直到一个声音突然从他脑海里升起。

“不！”一声惊雷落下，“Obi-Wan！”

“Anakin？”他很难听清楚那声音，眼皮扑动几下，但他过于虚弱，无法彻底睁开双眼。不可能的，Anakin早就不存在了。那只是他垂死的意识为其投射出的幻觉。可一想到在临死之前还能再一次听见这个声音，他的心里就伸出了一只温暖的手。

“我们的儿子，”那个声音又开始了，有一瞬间甚至像是充满了爱意，在Obi-Wan灵魂最遥远的角落脉动着，“发生了什么事情都没关系，听我说Obi-Wan，你不会死的，你一定要活下去，为了我，为了我们的儿子。你明白吗？”

“我没法，”Obi-Wan回答它，感觉眼泪顺着脸颊流下来，“太疼了，没有你我根本做不到。”

“如果你曾经对我有过感觉，那你就不会放弃，”那声音再次提醒他，“我与你同在，永远都是，所以你必须战斗。Obi-Wan你听见了吗？为我们而战！”

Obi-Wan还在畏缩地摇头，“不行，我太懦弱了。”

他几乎听见那声音的主人咬牙切齿地回答着：“我会给你一些我的力量，现在你要做的就是活下去！”

下一刻他感觉自己像是被闪电击中，原力蜂拥而至，强大无比，以至于Obi-Wan震惊地未能呼出下一口气。心跳快得得就像马上要从胸口喷涌而出，血管中热液沸腾，就像从穆斯塔法射来的火。然后是一声清晰可闻的呼吸，让Obi-Wan终于睁开了眼睛。他头晕目眩，已经感受到下一波疼痛，但当他突然意识到自己所掌控的力量时，恐慌被驱散了，“Master，孩子！”他听见机器人在他张开的双腿间叫喊着，“下一次收缩时您要用力往下挤！”

Obi-Wan又一次深深地呼吸，试图找到他力量源泉的中心，痛苦此时紧紧咬着他，他等待着宫缩到达巅峰，然后按照机器人告诉他的那样做，尽一生之力挤压着下腹，比以往任何时候都更加强烈地抵抗着疼痛，直到无法忍受，绞尽口中最后一丝空气。漫长的时间之后，宫缩终于消退，他褪尽所有力气，重新陷入了沉寂之中。

“马上就好了，”MD19鼓励着他，“我已经看到他的头发了，你太棒了，”Obi-Wan知道他是对的，不久之后他就能把儿子抱在怀里。骨盆里的压力已经发生了变化，孩子的头压在耻骨的位置，试图通过狭窄的产道，现在要做的就是坚持。新一波的痛苦又席卷而至，Obi-Wan再次聚集起他全部的力量，双手抓着沾满鲜血的床单，一边用力一边眯起眼睛试图激活所有存储中的力量。有一会儿他甚至以为脑袋已经出来了，但随后伴随着疼痛的收缩让他功亏一篑。

“就快成功了，再用力一次，一定能行的，我保证，”机器人的声音实在是太像Anakin了，Obi-Wan几乎要为此啜泣，也许那只是自欺欺人的幻想，此刻他也不在乎了，最重要的事情就是终将把这个孩子生下来。

“再来一次，”Obi-Wan终于鼓起勇气，“再战斗一次。”

下一次收缩比之前所经历的还要难以忍受，但Obi-Wan还是带着他所拥有的的一切把自己扔进了痛苦中，下巴靠着胸前，眼睛紧闭，手抓床单，脚踝发白，身体紧绷，以至于双腿颤抖不止，所有力量都用于将孩子从身体里推出。他再次感觉到那颗头以及撕裂般的压力，Obi-Wan感觉自己被撕破了，发自内心的尖叫从喉咙溢出。突然间压力消失、疼痛减轻，Obi-Wan深吸一口气然后瘫回枕头上，仍然闭着眼睛，在疼痛的余浪中挣扎着，直到他突然听到了新生儿的哭声。Obi-Wan立刻睁开眼睛，低头一看，那孩子在机器人金属手臂的怀抱中。

孩子看上去就像他现在一样疲惫。抱在MD19的臂弯里缩成小小一团，像所有的新生儿一样潮湿而遍体通红，沾满血液、粘液和羊水。机器人用其中一只抓手从脐带上捏紧并剪断脐带，“恭喜你，Master，孩子在这儿。”机器人小心翼翼地把男孩包在一块布里，然后把它放在Obi-Wan胸口上。Obi-Wan颤抖着把手放在他狭窄的背上，感觉小小的胸腔在微微起伏，原力在他的体内跳动着。这是一种不可思议的感受，男孩散发出的原力就像太阳一样纯净明亮，就像曾经的Anakin的本质一样。在失去和阴谋最终将他推向黑暗面之前，孩提时代的Anakin也曾拥有如此光芒四射的原力特征。Obi-Wan温柔地抚摸小脑袋上浅浅的绒毛时，孩子的眼睛紧紧眯在一起，大声哭叫着抗议。被体液沾湿的头发颜色还很深，但Obi-Wan敢打赌几天后他就会有一头他父亲小时候一样的金发。这种想法让他再次流下眼泪。

“你好呀，”他吃力抬头，吻着儿子的额头向它打招呼，“我漂亮的宝贝。”婴儿突然停止了哭闹，微微扭了扭小脑袋，当Obi-Wan向后靠时，它睁开了眼睛，现在Obi-Wan倒是忍不住哭起来了。诚然几乎每一个新生儿出生时眼睛都是蓝色的，Obi-Wan仍立刻意识到这是Anakin的眼睛在望着他。在他们变成西斯黄之前，一直如纳布的天空一样湛蓝。Obi-Wan也未曾明白为何在塔图因找到Anakin时，他们会认为Anakin太大了不适合加入绝地。直到这时候他才明白为何要把所有潜在的绝地全部都带回圣殿，因为父母和孩子之间的纽带是绝对不会被允许的依恋纽带。现在原力中纽带纠缠束缚，余生都将永远把他们联系在一起。Obi-Wan终于明白，没有什么力量能比母爱更强大。他会为这个孩子付出一切，保护他不受任何伤害，他的头发不会沾染上一丝肮脏的杂色。那就像他爱的那部分Anakin重生了，那纯洁，温暖，充满光明的部分。天啊，他怎么可能放弃他的儿子呢？

“哦，Anakin，”Obi-Wan抽泣着，他知道这些冲动的话语之所以从嘴唇里流出，只因为极度的疲惫和荷尔蒙驱动着自己，“多希望你能来看看他，我们在儿子身上创造了多么大的奇迹啊。”

“我能透过你的眼睛看到他，”那个声音在他脑子里浮现，“我一直都在你们身边，直到相见之日。”

尽管这声音只能从他脑子里涌现出来，但无疑在他心中留下一抹温暖的痕迹。Obi-Wan知道他不是真的听见了声音，那只是海市蜃楼的幻境，就像他刚刚生产时，原力本能的突然冲击一般。但他依然奇异地感觉轻松又安全，就像Anakin真的还守护在他身边一样。这不可能，也不现实。

但Obi-Wan脑子里仍有一部分倔强地坚信，这就是真的。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者后记：中间翻得急死，老王生得我也急死，一直后悔想着你别生了吧我给你点一首Wigen Wagen，中途安的声音也加起来的时候就有点憋不住泪腺了，真正支撑着老王挺下来的应该还是对安的爱吧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，太太决定把这篇文改成长篇了
> 
> 原作者的话：Eigentlich sollte die Story nur ein One-Shot werden, aber da ich so lieb gebeten wurde, werde ich doch weiter daran schreiben. Das zweite Kapitel widme ich #GertrudEunikeLevkin und #MICHELLE, die gern wissen wollten, wie es mit Obi-Wan, seinem Baby und Anakins Stimme in seinem Kopf weitergeht.  
> Feedback wäre toll und würde mich zum schnellen Weiterschreiben motivieren ;-)

树干遮蔽之下的花园显得很小，植物虽然被保护起来免受照射，但热量非常明显地影响了它的生长状况，贫瘠的土地上几乎不能发芽。一把脆弱柔嫩的绿色茎秆就是Obi-Wan这段时间的不懈努力下收获的一切，为了这令人悲伤的收获，他不得不牺牲了不少珍贵的水，但还有别的选择么？来到塔图因之后他的资产明显缩水许多，这些钱必须被存起来应付必需开支，比如备件和急救护理。当然他本可以用控心术让自己口袋里多一些信用点，但Obi-Wan始终不认为自己堕落到需要采用这种手段的地步，之前犯过再多地错也不意味着他可以越过最后的界限来为自己谋取私利，宁愿勒紧裤腰带，在食物和其他成本上再三降低要求。即使……即使他现在还不只一张嘴需要填饱。

过去的Obi-Wan从未想到生活会从细微之处改变，现在他是个父亲了。如此不可思议，让他一遍又一遍地惊奇不已。他因此质疑他的一生当中曾相信的一切，这可能是他这辈子做过的最自私的决定，但经过漫长的孕期和九死一生的分娩之后，他终究舍不得将孩子送人。

“他还太小了，”他的脑子试图说服自己，“他需要我，等他再大一点送走也不迟。”

但是Obi-Wan知道自己这是在自我麻醉，他永远都准备不好和自己的儿子分开，即使他知道让儿子的一生指向孤独是不公平的。

Obi-Wan叹息着，继续专注于手上那块可怜的补丁，一只耳朵留心着屋内传来的声音。孩子已经在小屋里安静地睡了两个小时了，他知道在传来第一个声音之前很久，自己就能通过他们在原力中的联系感受到婴儿的不安。尽管如此，在Obi-Wan到外面工作时，只要孩子很安静，只有机器人因轻松的家务嗡嗡作响时，他就会下意识得到安全感。为了确保孩子的健康，他保留了MD19，尽管卖掉它能得到一大笔钱。更重要的是，机器人是他现在身边唯一的伴侣——除了孩子以及脑海内带着声音的对话之外。

这种丰富的想象力简直令人疯狂地惊讶，但Obi-Wan确信恰恰是这些对话让他避免因孤独而发疯。生产后的那段日子是最难熬的，虚弱和疲惫使得他除了睡觉和满足儿子的基本需求什么也做不了，Obi-Wan几乎没有离开过床，尽管MD19已经尽全力照顾他，但他毕竟只是一台机器，不是一个真正的人。如果没有这种鼓励他振作的声音，Obi-Wan可能很长一段时间都找不到重新生活的力量。虽然当他听到Anakin的声音在他脑海中响起时，每次都像经历了一种苦乐参半的煎熬，但这也是他千篇一律的生活中唯一的变化，这就是他为何如此期待这些幻想交流的原因。有时他几天什么也没听到，有时他似乎会和自己争论几个小时。即使是现在，这个声音在他工作的时候一直陪伴着他，从不放弃劝他休息一下。

“马上去休息，”他听到Anakin的声音在他脑海里响起。"你还很虚弱，不能在高温下工作这么长时间。"

承认这一点确实对Obi-Wan来说有那么点丢人，但他的身体和精神状态的确还没有恢复，他每天都在冥想，却比怀孕前疲劳得更快。身体在出生后的六周内也开始慢慢痊愈，产道在一天之内基本合拢，除了一个伤疤什么也没留下，坐着却仍然不舒服，一些他从来不会想象能够产生痛苦的地方也在折磨着他。此外，他的腹部重塑得很慢，被触摸时依旧很敏感。然而他不会让幻觉来告诉他该做什么和不该做什么。

“干完了就休息，”Obi-Wan一边用耙子松开泥土一边争辩道，“如果不定期清理植物上的灰尘和沙子，给它们浇水，它们就会死，然后我迟早会饿死。”

“卖掉医疗机器人，换一个能帮你干这些活的，”那个声音建议道。

“只要这个男孩一天长不大，我就不能这么做，”Obi-Wan反对道，然后拔出一些杂草扔到一边，"如果有一天他在玩的时候生病或受伤怎么办？"

“你操心过头了，Obi-Wan，”Anakin的声音责备他，"虽然为孩子做出牺牲很高尚，但你也必须为自己着想。"

Obi-Wan轻轻地哼了一声，慢慢地直起身来，以免血液突然间循环过度，然后伸手去拿水壶，“如果我没这么做，他现在已经和Lars一家在一起了。”

那声音回复他时，几乎饱含不情愿之感，就好像连想想这种可能性都不愿意似的，“正确的决定，孩子就该和父母待在一起。”

他可以很容易就相信了这些话，给自己的良心一个渴望已久的宽恕，但Obi-Wan不会这么轻易原谅自己的自私。这个男孩还太年幼，不明白父亲会用这个决定强加给他什么，但是有一天他可能会因此而恨自己，“我就知道你肯定会这么说，不管怎样，他在那边会更好，”Obi-Wan一边给植物浇水，一边下了定论。

“他现在有一个为他付出一切的父亲，你还想期待什么？”Anakin的声音质问着。

Obi-Wan刚张开嘴准备回答，却在这时听到了儿子的哭声。显然他一直忙于内心独白，忽视了原力的波动，所以婴儿现在不得不使出杀手锏把父亲的注意力吸引到自己身上。Obi-Wan叹了口气，放下喷壶，掸去衣服上的沙子和灰尘，然后走向自己的小屋。他走得越近，就越能听到儿子的不满，他打开门的时候，男孩几乎在用震耳欲聋的嚎啕声迎接他。

“没事了，”他向孩子保证，一边迅速用洗碗盆洗了洗手。“我在这儿呢，一切都很好。”

不管他说了多少安慰的话，只有当他抱起孩子时，小东西才肯停止哭叫。它哭得脸都红了，盖着一层薄汗，头上的绒毛湿漉漉的。宝宝躁动着想要得到今天的口粮，奶香离他很近，它闻得到。“耐心点，亲爱的，等一会儿，”Obi-Wan坐在床上低声哄着，一边抱着孩子，一边摸索着自己的袍子。哦，原力啊，男孩的尖叫让他确切的意识到第一滴已经沾湿了他的内衣，“在房子外等着，”他命令着MD19。机器人刚刚扫完地，于是顺从地走到门口。在它离开小屋后，Obi-Wan才允许自己拂去肩上的长袍。

孩子继续发出可怜的声音，直到父亲把内衣推到一边，把它放在胸前时，才终于平静下来。当他的儿子第一瞬间贪婪地把乳头吸进嘴里时，欧比万不得不竭力阻止自己呻吟出声。通常他会在男孩真的感到饥饿之前设法给他喂奶，但这次已经太晚了，这导致孩子狼吞虎咽就像快要饿死一样。吮吸产生的拉力似乎从他的胸部延伸到半边身体，直到吸力最终减轻时才能微微放松。

生产后第一次听到婴儿哭喊的声音时，他的胸部突然变得疼痛难忍，Obi-Wan彼时筋疲力尽，无法马上理解他身体里发生了什么变化。他只想睡觉，从令人筋疲力尽的折磨中恢复过来，但是当他把儿子抱在怀里让他平静下来时，发现汗衫前面已经变得湿润不已。当Obi-Wan确切地看到从他身上涌出的白色滴露时，他坚信这是原力在跟他开玩笑，这怎么可能啊！但从另一个角度来说，他能够生产，自然也会产乳，这完全没有逻辑上的缺陷。但在他下定决定把孩子放到胸前时，依然做了相当长时间的心理建设。

在过去的几周里，他还是习惯了这些，尽管真正面临喂奶的时刻仍然让他感到尴尬，但接受它已经一种巨大的解脱，至少在目前，当他的奶粉供应耗尽时，他不必担心从哪里找到供应。当他低头端详着儿子时，矛盾的感觉始终萦绕着他。一部分喜悦将两人紧密的缠绕在一起，而另一部分还在坚持小声论证着他做了错误的事情。Obi-Wan纵容着他们之间的纽带一天比一天更牢固深厚。

“现在担心有点晚了，”他责备自己，手上温柔地抚摸着婴儿潮湿的金发，婴儿正心满意足地吮吸着。那是爱，爱无法回避。毕竟，他已经抱了这男孩九个月了。他感受了它每一次成长和每一次动作，这一切最终完全填满了他的心灵。早在孩子出生之前，他就已经和它的身体与思想联结在一起，世界上没有比这更加牢固的纽带。

“我的小家伙”，当男孩的蓝眼睛转到他身上的时候，他深情地低语，Obi-Wan注意到他的心突然变得非常辽阔。他能感受到婴儿通过他们的纽带对他的所有信任和爱。对他的小朋友来说，他就是一切，整个世界和宇宙都在一切之中，在这样的时刻，Obi-Wan不想辜负这些感觉。那些他欠Anakin的，对另一个父亲犯下的错误的都补偿给了他们的儿子。他会永远陪在他的小男孩身边，保护他不受任何人任何事的伤害。如果可以的话，他会把整个该死的银河都放在孩子的脚下。

男孩好像已经理解了他的想法，一只小手紧紧握住Obi-Wan的食指，不停地吸着奶水，直到眼皮越来越重，轻轻地噗一声让奶头滑出了小嘴后，Obi-Wan小心翼翼地让它向后沉下去，然后拉上衣服，低头看着睡着的儿子。柔软的嘴唇仍然微微张开，这样他就能听到小小的喘息声。他身上到处都散发着婴儿和牛奶的芳香，这是Obi-Wan能想到的最奇妙的混合物。

“我亲爱的小家伙，我的小Luke。”去取个好名字并不容易，但在叫了好几天这个男孩“小家伙”或“亲爱的”后，他不得不做出决定。他脑海中的声音每天都给他新的建议，这并没有多大帮助，但最终他选择了Luke。这是一个代表着坚毅执着、积极向上的名字，它适合一个越来越像他父亲的男孩，Obi-Wan有时看着他，眼里会带着泪水。

脑子里的声音似乎就等着他想起自己，Anakin现在开始对他说教了:“你不用为了机器人看着你喂奶而感到羞耻，你这个样子很美。”

“当然了，”Obi-Wan讽刺地回击，无意识地摇晃着婴儿，“我敢肯定，如果你真的在这里会高兴到不行，然后因为这事儿永远取笑我。”

“我为什么要这么做？”那个声音恼火地问道，“难道不是我的孩子喝了你的奶吗？”

“本来不该有这回事儿的，”Obi-Wan绝望地解释，“信条告诫我们不该拥有情感，我遵守不起，自然是无能。”他这才想起孩子还在膝盖上，赶紧把它抱上了床。他必须尽快为Luke做一张单独的小床。这个男孩目前为止一直睡在他的身边，这样固然方便晚上回应那些难以预期的需求。但享受和儿子的亲密并不对，如果他不能很快在自己的需求和孩子的需求之间划出一条界限，他就有可能让他们越来越相互依赖，不仅在身体上，还在情感上。

“忘了信条吧，”Anakin的声音要求着，“爱有什么不好？”

“你很清楚感情多快将你推向了黑暗面，”Obi-Wan回答道，同时整理好枕头，这样Luke醒来时就不会从床上掉下来。像Anakin一样陷入黑暗是他最大的恐惧。不，那不可能。为了儿子，他必须坚强。

“你要害怕的只有恨，而不是爱，Obi-Wan，”声音回答道，字里行间还有太多说不出口的语言，Obi-Wan不由自主地浑身战栗。

“我因为爱失去了你，”他坚持反驳着，现在大概到需要抑制自己的情绪的时候了。由于害怕Padme的死亡，Anakin不知不觉地落入了Palpatine之手，如果Obi-Wan没有被自己对他的感情蒙蔽，Anakin就不会陷入黑暗。此外，如果Obi-Wan不是那么爱Anakin，他早就会在在穆斯塔法杀死他，而不是让他被皇帝变成一个怪物。除了他们的儿子，爱给Obi-Wan带来的只有痛苦，没有一天他不害怕自己又再次失去所爱之人。

他脑子里的声音不想听到这些，“不，因为爱，我回来了，”他带着一丝渴望解释。

Obi-Wan困惑地皱起眉头。有时候他感觉自己都摸不清自己的想法。“你这是什么意思？”他问道。

“Anakin？Anakin！”

但是不管他喊多少遍，那边都不再有人回答。那一天，他又几次试图重新连接声音，但得到的只有漫长的沉默。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们真是太棒了！非常感谢！我不敢相信有这么多读者在关注这个故事。当我用德语开始写时，本来打算一发完的，但是后来我的脑子稍微有点点激动，然后情节就越码越长。最初我想在周末再更新，但是我改变了主意，因为大家都好热情的！
> 
> 所以请尽情阅读新的一章，并让我知道你的想法。

"我恨你！”

当他看着Anakin渐渐深陷入燃烧的岩浆时，每一个字都像一把利剑一样刺入他的身体。灰烬像雨点般落在他们身上，一切都着火了。空气是如此炙热，充满了焦肉的刺鼻恶臭，Obi-Wan觉得自己会窒息而死。尽管如此，他内心的一切都在呼喊着要做些什么来避免他的前学徒遭受这样的痛苦。但他不能。相反，他像冻僵了一样站着，在Anakin黄色眼睛的目光中变成一块磐石。他周围的原力痛苦地尖叫着，Obi-Wan个中感受无比曲折。当他们之间无形的纽带燃起火焰并烧成灰烬时，一切都是痛苦。

"你曾是我的兄弟，Anakin。我爱过你，”他哽咽着说。真相只被道出一半，就显得这些话更加糟糕了。一个多残忍的人，才能让他的伴侣，他孩子的父亲，遭受如此可怕的命运？无论他做了什么，死亡都不该如此轻易地带走Anakin。这是卑鄙的，Obi-Wan因此恨自己。Anakin凄惨的喊叫声震耳欲聋，充满了痛苦和愤怒，Obi-Wan忍不住哭了。然而，当熔岩流抓住他的身体并将其点燃时，他没法转移自己的视线，眼睛中的画面几乎想要静止一般。

"Anakin！”

Obi-Wan惊恐地从睡梦中醒来。心脏猛烈地敲打着胸膛，在呼吸的同时，他仍然相信自己闻到了穆斯塔法的硝火的味道。他的房间很暗，有一会儿都要记不起自己在哪里，直到他听到Luke在他身边轻声呜咽，记忆才慢慢流回脑中。他在塔图因，在他的小屋里，他睡着的儿子在他身边。这只是一场梦。

噩梦不久之前还是现实。Anakin不仅死了，被活活烧死，让这一切发生的则是Obi-Wan。这个事实本身就足以构成一个无法愈合的伤口。他很惭愧，原理在上，他感到如此羞耻，但这也不能改变Obi-Wan无法挽回故去的事实。

"冷静点，你会吵醒我们的儿子的，”此刻，他的前学徒的声音又开始告诫他，一旦对比起梦境里的那个声音，现在身边这个几乎带着一种温暖和祥和，Obi-Wan越听越觉得自己伤得更深。但他是对的，受穆斯塔法印象的刺激，原力在他的血管中汹涌澎湃，就连Luke似乎也能在纽带中感觉到，他的小身体因紧张而颤抖，继续发出呜咽的声音。

"对不起，”Obi-Wan在意识到自己在自言自语之前本能地道歉了，他试着控制住自己的情绪，在他旁边的小小的背上按摩柔软的圈，让儿子知道一切都好。他的努力在几分钟后就产生了效果，男孩放松下来，轻轻吐了一口气，又沉沉睡去。欧比万放松下来，站起身走到厨房柜台，从水壶里倒了点水。

"那依然在折磨着你，”Obi-Wan一口气喝下水时，他脑海中的声音说道。

"当然，”他回答，看着窗外漆黑的夜幕，"这比看着Qui-gon或Satine死去更糟糕，因为这是我的错。我搞砸了一切，”

"现在你可能会告诉我，我让你别无选择，”阿纳金的声音假设道，"你必须阻止我，对吗？”

"哦，我不会那么做的，”Obi-Wan回答道，话里的疲惫与目前正在半夜这一事实无关，"我犯了一个错误，我一辈子都不会原谅自己。我现在知道自己是个糟糕的master了。一定本该有另一个选择的，只是我看不透。我不能意识到错在哪里，但我失败了，而你就是失败的代价。”

"我觉得你在夸大其词”，那个声音回答道，导致我选择原力黑暗面的原因仍在我自己。”

"但是你做这些是因为你对我失去了信心，”Obi-Wan提出疑问，要是他对Anakin更加敞开心扉就好了。如果他愿意睁开眼睛而不是假装茫然，如果他告诉他学徒对他来说有多重要，那么也许这一切都不会发生。

Anakin轻轻地叹了口气，现在他听起来无限疲惫，"我从来都不是一个好绝地。委员会是对的，我不应该被训练。”

Obi-Wan慎重地摇了摇头，那不是真的。当Qui-Gon坚持Anakin应该接受训练时，他的确有过怀疑，他最初只是同意接受Anakin作为他的学徒，以实现他死去的master的最后愿望，但他很快意识到这个男孩有多大的潜力。Obi-Wan百分之百确定委员会错了，他当然不会让这种说法成立。"你是个优秀的绝地，我为你感到骄傲。我可能在很多事情上都错了，但绝不会错在这件事上。”  
声音又安静了很长一段时间，然后又叹了口气，最后回答道:"去睡觉吧，Obi-Wan。你现在应该睡觉了。”

这一次，Obi-Wan并不打算再反驳他心中的这个声音了。最近噩梦越来越多，他白天很难把活儿干完。该死的，他终于不得不在疲惫让他崩溃之前再好好睡一觉。

喝完第二杯水后，他回到床上，小心翼翼地钻到被子里，然后搂着儿子，把温暖的小身体拉近。Obi-Wan叹了口气，把鼻子埋在柔软的金发里。Luke越大，小床上的东西就越窄，但当他们依偎在一起时，还是很舒服的。昨天，这个男孩满一岁了，尽管他不断地告诫自己要这么做，但Obi-Wan仍然没有为他建一个自己的床。

Obi-Wan已经倒了当年父母把他带到神庙，训练他成为一名绝地武士、一名和平卫士的年纪，他开始猜想他们也是否觉得很难和自己分开。在那以后他们还会时不时地思恋他吗？Luke和陌生人生活在一起的幻想总让他感到窒息。"无需激情，平静心智，”Qui-Gon的声音对他耳语道，但是Obi-Wan立刻把这句话从他的脑海中赶走了。他一生都在捍卫并遵守这一准则，但对儿子确是不一样的，他不会让他过上没有爱的生活。他有无数此想对Anakin示爱，彼时后者甚至还在学徒时期，每一次都让Anakin处于自己现在所处的位置。但是他不但没有帮助他平衡生活，反而让他陷入混乱。他不会重复这个错误。不，他不会那样对Luke，所以当然了，Obi-Wan还不能让自己停止照顾这个男孩。

Luke已经长了第一颗牙齿，正在嚼面包皮和水果片，但他仍然喝着Obi-Wan的奶。对他自己来说，这种情况是合理的，因为他可以确定这个男孩得到了足够的维生素，而且他仍然不用花任何钱去买奶粉，但是暗地里，欧比万发现很难摆脱这种亲昵。和孩子紧密联系是愉悦的，Luke似乎也很喜欢在一起的时光，所以Obi-Wan觉得没有必要结束这一切。如果原力同意让奶水流得更久，他不会质疑其含义。

Obi-Wan心满意足，让目光在闪烁着热浪的风景上游走，同时他拧紧了从小屋屋顶上拆下的一个有缺陷的收集器。可能在接收过程中又积聚了太多的沙子，以至于不再传递脉冲。清理并不难，只要对它有基本了解，再加上Anakin在他脑子里闪过的一个又一个冷不丁的声音，Obi-Wan如今已经非常擅长修理日常用品。他甚至设法对MD19的程序做了一些新的修改，所以机器人现在可以在照看Luke之余，从他手中接过一些护理植物的工作。自从那个小家伙学会爬，盯着他就很困难了。Luke似乎一直在移动，好像被一种无拘无束的能量驱使，他试图用所有的感官去理解他周围的世界，像所有的小孩一样，他对其中的危险视而不见。

"不，”当Obi-Wan从眼角的余光中看到挪动的小身躯时，他警告着，"螺丝刀不是用来吃的，"即使他没有听到他的儿子爬过沙地时发出的声音，他也会立刻通过原力的波动找到他的存在，包围Luke的原力闪烁得像光环一样。

仿佛只等着他的父亲和他说话，男孩爬得更近了，然后把他的小手放在Obi-的膝盖上，试图把自己拉起来，"Da？”他一边咿咿呀呀，一边不停地用Anakin给他的那双蓝色大眼睛盯着他。

尽管Obi-Wan很爱他的儿子，但当他发现两人的相似之处时，痛苦会一次又一次地爆发出来，过了好一会儿他才镇定下来，回答道:"等一会儿亲爱的。我必须先完成这个。”

Luke继续好奇地看着他，Obi-Wan用刷子清扫了继电器，然后把它放回收集器并拧紧。"行了，我收拾好了，”Obi-Wan宣布道，他把工具放在腰带上的口袋里，转向他的儿子，"那么，你想要什么，亲爱的？”

"Da！”男孩渴望地伸出两只小手，Obi-Wan紧紧地握住了它们，然后小心翼翼地把孩子拉到自己结实的腿上。再一次，Luke在试图立稳的时候东倒西歪地摇晃，刹那间差点掉下去，但是之后他慢慢地找回了平衡，迈出了第一步，然后又一步又一步地在他父亲的手上。"Da！”男孩骄傲地伸长脖子，向Obi-Wan微笑，父亲能看见他小小的兔牙，这让Obi-Wan也同样骄傲地笑了。

"你看到了吗，Anakin？”他悲伤地想。孩子走出了他人生的第一步，这意味着Luke很快便不再是婴儿了。但他仍然大声夸奖着，"太好了，亲爱的。用不了多久，MD19抓你就得跑得更快。"

"Da，”Luke回答道，男孩显然对自己很满意，没得意一会儿，他又倒在地上，把一只手放在嘴里。

"别，小宝贝，手脏啦，”他的父亲斥责他，然后他看到Luke开始吮吸手指，只好虔诚地叹了口气。"你饿了吗？那就进来吧。”他一手拎着这个收集器，一手把他的儿子从满是灰尘的地板上抱起来，让他坐在自己的大腿上。男孩像一只猴子一样把他的小手指夹在Obi-Wan的长袍里，同时把头靠在父亲的肩膀上，另一只手依然留在他的嘴里。在年长者的眼里，Luke显得一种饥饿且困倦，所以Obi-Wan在走进小屋前抬头看了看天空。双日明显已经越过最高点，这意味着他的儿子的确小睡一会儿了。他刚把小朋友放在床上，男孩就用手背捂住眼睛，强忍住哈欠。

"累了吗，小家伙？”Obi-Wan活动着酸痛的肩膀问道。长时间坐在影子里弯腰让他的肌肉变得僵硬，如果他对自己坦诚一些，也该意识到自己也需要一些放松。不断的噩梦经常让他在早上感到疲倦，所以他妥协了，一边擦着肩上的外袍，一边拉着儿子靠近他。

小手立刻抓进了他汗衫的布料，有力的下巴紧紧钳住了他的乳头。"噢，Luke！”男孩被吓了一跳，当他的父亲对他尖叫时，他退缩了，然后Obi-Wan重新冷静下来，仔细斟酌了一会儿，"当心点，”他通过纽带的颤动告诉小家伙，小男孩似乎意识到自己伤害了父亲，散发出一种强烈的同情与抚慰作为道歉，直到他能感觉到他的父亲早已不再生气。直到这时，他才再次尝试依偎在Obi-Wan身边，以填满他的饥饿，这一次Luke变得温和多了。Obi-Wan叹了口气，终于敢放松下来。没过多久，一大一小都感受到一种温暖的强烈倦意。Obi-Wan用一只胳膊护着他的儿子，在小东西喝奶的时候轻轻拍打着。他明白，一旦Luke睡着了，他也应该补充点能量，但是压在身上的孩子温暖的身体，加上原力的平静，在他内心留下了一种接近静止的愉悦感受，因此Obi-Wan最终闭上了眼睛，不一会儿就睡着了。

多亏了他的前学徒声音的又一个灵感闪现，几周前Obi-Wan为他的植物建造了一个空调温室，确保它们最终可以正常生长。这是一件好事，因为在不太遥远的未来，不止Obi-Wan会从丰收中获得生存所需。当他给植物浇水并疏松土壤，看着他们良好的长势时，心灵也受到了莫大的鼓舞。那些一直生活在忧虑中的月份之后，生命终于有了一线希望。存活得到了保证，Luke正在茁壮成长，Obi-Wan的身体也已经完全从怀孕和分娩的后遗症中恢复过来。

他把每天早上冥想、晚上训练索雷苏变成了习惯，但是今天有太多的事情要做，以至于他在下午的时候在天篷的阴影下额外进行了一次冥想，而MD19照看着这个男孩，他正在小屋前用他父亲给他做的积木玩耍，这时他突然发现一条里尔蜥*1正在附近的岩石上晒太阳。小男孩的好奇心立刻被激起，但在朝动物的方向迈出第一步之前，机器人把他拉了回来。Luke以前从未近距离见过一只小蜥蜴，他拥有它的想法是如此强烈。

Obi-Wan通过他们在原力中的联结立刻感受到了儿子的兴奋，所以他中断了训练，远远地看着Luke与机器人朝动物的方向挪动着。当然，那只里尔蜥立即注意到了他，在Luke找到他之前早就逃走。男孩发出一声失望的声音，然后在他闷闷不乐地转向父亲时摔了个底朝天。

"没关系，亲爱的，”Obi-Wan笑着鼓励他。

"下一次你一定会得到它的。”

"Da，”Luke用他除了咿咿呀呀之外唯一会的单词表示同意，然后注意力又回到积木上。起初，Obi-Wan以为这个单词代表"爸爸”，可现在他却不那么确定了，因为这个男孩几乎用它指代一切，除了机器人。Obi-Wan是男孩唯一的对话伙伴，扩展Luke的词汇量并不容易，但Obi-Wan努力将脑海中的想法大声表达出来填满静默的生活。因此，他并没有注意到有些不该说的话自然而然地出口了:"不知道Leia现在学会走路没有。”

"谁是Leia？”他脑海中的声音惊讶地问。

"这是Bail和他的妻子为Padme生下的女孩取的名字，”Obi-Wan闭上眼睛回答，试图找到一个折中的说法。

原力开始激动地乱颤，"Padme的女儿还活着？！Anakin的声音在怀疑中回响。

Obi-Wan无法解释他的原力光环为何突然爆发，只能在它恢复原状之前轻声说着:"是的，据我所知。”

一阵有力的脉动随着充满希望的声音传来："Padme，她也是……吗？”

有时Obi-Wan想知道他的潜意识是不是想把他当成一个傻瓜，或者只是想让谈话尽可能真实地进行下去，"Padme死了，你知道的，”他还是回答了问题。

刹那间，闪烁消失了，只有一种痛苦的拉扯，在他的体内不断回响，证明它曾经存在过，"我知道，我只是想……这并不重要。”Obi-Wan几乎象征性地认为，他听到那刚刚萌发的一线希望瞬间熄灭了，然后这个声音吸了一口气，好像要重新聚集力量，"所以我不仅有一个儿子，还有一个女儿。"

一想到这个小女孩，Anakin和Padme的女儿，Obi-Wan就深深地吸了一口气，她的出生本该是一个欢乐的庆典，最终却变成了一个如此悲惨的事件，"我上次见到她时，她看起来很像Padme。同样精致的脸，同样棕色的眼睛。”

Obi-Wan听到这个愿望，内心却越来越不情愿。这不是他第一次想确保Leia没事。仅仅想到有一个妹妹可以和Luke一起分享他的童年，Luke会因此受益无穷，他就对这种美好光景充满渴望。可是，纵然知道这只是一个修辞性的想法，自己肯定会在不可见底的时光里被困在塔图因，他还是非常害怕听到这些用Anakin的声音表达出来的话。"你知道那是不可能的，她和Organa在一起很安全，任何情况下都不能破坏这一点。”

"一个孩子应该和他的父母在一起，Obi-Wan！"这声音愤怒地滋滋作响，Obi-Wan不由自主地退缩了。

"你想告诉我什么？”他用用尖利的声音回击，"她的母亲已经死了，如果她落入曾经是她父亲的人手中，皇帝会毫不犹豫地命令他杀死她或做更糟糕的事。”

"我绝不会让她受到任何伤害，”Anakin的声音愤怒地回答道，Obi-Wan希望和他说话的真的是他的前学徒。将小丫头送人让他无限悲伤，但Obi-Wan没有找到其他解决办法。当他被流放到塔图因时，他努力想带走这个小女孩，但是怀孕的进展和把自己的孩子送人的计划也让他无法真正做到这一点。

Obi-Wan叹着气，手指在脸上划过，然后伸展四肢，睁开眼睛。尝试没有用，只要他的思想还在狂乱，他就无法放松沉浸在冥想中，"Anakin，你救不了Padme，即使你还在这里，你也无法保护Leia免受Sidious的伤害，”他在呼吁自己的理智，"她最好呆在原地。”

"你错了，”声音肯定地回答。"我会想办法保护她，就像我保护你一样。”

"Anakin，别……”Obi-Wan试图说服他的潜意识。

"相信原力，Obi-Wan，”Anakin的声音轻轻地打断了他，"那是你一直告诉我的，不是吗？我发誓我会找到解决办法的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我保证obikin在这个故事里会重逢的，咱们耐心点吧，或许天选之子暂时有点忙呢。  
> 译者注：  
> *1:里尔蜥：即Rill，根据Wookieepedia，是一种塔图因本地的爬行动物，状似（也不是很似）蜥蜴。因为没有对照中文翻译我就发挥主观能动性了。（此条感谢没药太太的协助）


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan一直知道让儿子伤心的那一天终究会到来，只是没想到这一天会这么快，同样也别无选择。他今天会卖掉医疗机器人，除了那辆老旧的飞梭和光剑之外，这是他唯一拥有的有价值的东西，而且他们住得离任何定居点都很远，所以他不可能放过那辆飞车，如果不是最后的克制阻止了他，可能现在那把光剑也保存不下来。除此之外，他找不到别的办法得到信用点。多亏空调温室提高了相当比例的产量，Obi-Wan不再仅限于自给自足，而是将大部分收成卖给了一家酒馆，但这些钱依然够仅他购买无法自己生产的日用必需品，比如衣服、鞋子或零配件。但他现在还想买两只班萨，就得多搞点钱了。它们不仅生产毛毯和衣服的毛料，还为人类提供可食用的奶，这正是Obi-Wan现在急需的。

他知道总有一天不能再用母乳喂养Luke，而且Obi-Wan打心底感谢原力给了他十八个月的延迟时间，但显然现在它也认为时间已经过长了。现在该由Obi-Wan来想办法给这个男孩提供他成长所需的钙和维生素了。在这里几乎找不到合适的奶粉，动物是他最好的选择。他温柔地试图让Luke做好准备，但这个男孩太小了，不明白机器人离开他们对他意味着什么。从他父亲的话中，他只能看出他们要到镇上去了。

对Obi-Wan来说，他们的莫斯埃斯帕之旅充满难以预料的危机。如果有得选，他根本就不想带上Luke。Obi-Wan没有忘记那里有多危险，以及Anakin的母亲遭受了怎样的命运。在以前，当他不得到外面干活的时候，他从来没有把这个男孩和MD19单独留在一起。尽管机器人很有帮助，但它无法保护孩子免受塔肯斯的攻击。

Luke还是个婴儿的时候，Obi-Wan就把他用绳子捆在套在斗篷下面，所以这个城市的大多数居民甚至都没有意识到他那厚厚的伪装下面还有个孩子，但是随着这个男孩长大，这个办法也行不通了。因此，他总是很快结束自己的工作，买上一些必需品，然后早早和他一起回家。小小的Luke当然不知道父亲的担忧，对他来说，每一次旅行都像是冒险。乘坐飞梭似乎让他极其兴奋，而且越快这种欢乐就表现得越明显。Luke就像Anakin一样热爱速度，他似乎从未像此刻这样满足过，那时风吹乱了他的头发，而他看着风景从他们身边飞过。

如果有选择的话，Obi-Wan会更愿意去不太危险的贝斯廷卖掉机器人，再换一点急用的物品，但是即使有一辆飞梭，这座城市离他的小屋也有几个小时的路程，所以他只能退而求其次。虽然莫斯埃斯帕的犯罪率没有莫斯埃斯利高，但盗窃仍是其居民从事贸易和收集废金属之外的主要收入来源之一。Obi-Wan甚至不能责怪人民，这个城市的大多数居民都很贫穷，繁荣只存在于奴隶贩子或与赫特人做生意的人中间。Obi-Wan用眼角的余光看着坐在后座上一动不动的医疗机器人，一想到他们从此将天各一方，一种无法阻止的渴望悄悄向他袭来。在塔图因，他一直很好地为他服务。他帮助他的儿子来到这个世界，在Obi-Wan不能起床的时候照顾他，为他工作，当他需要的时候陪伴他。他不愿意把机器人送人可能很正常，在他们离开之前让MD19知道他的计划对他来说也是公平的，他欠这个机器人太多了。

Obi-Wan期望机器人询问他如此决定的原因，再或者又激烈地反对这个决定，但他都想错了，相反，它从电子眼睛中深深地凝望他说，“我明白，master。”Obi-Wan再次感到内疚，带着第二次挫败感，听到Anakin的声音说出这种话几乎让他无法忍受。他脑海中的声音并没有让这情况显得好一点，但它试图安慰他：“这只是一台机器，Obi-Wan。”

“你认为我不知道吗？”他回答道，“但他现在就像我的家人。”

“伟大的绝地大师Obi-Wan竟然对机器人产生了依恋，”那个声音亲切地嘲笑他。

“你说得对，我记得你和R2在一起时的情形，”Obi-Wan回答道。

“我没有说我不明白，”Anakin的声音温柔地回答，“对我来说，R2不仅仅是一个机器人。他就像我的朋友，我可以信任他。"

Obi-Wan痛苦地叹了口气。“以MD19的能力来说，它对Luke来说也有同样的意义，但愿这不会让他心碎。”

“他会克服的，”声音乐观地回答，"这个年龄的孩子很快就会忘记东西。"

Obi-Wan没有回答，尽管他不同意这种说法。那已经是15年前的事了，但他还清楚地记得Anakin在科洛桑的第一天有多么想家。虽然他可能觉得没人会注意到这些，但Obi-Wan每天晚上都听到他在自己的房间里哭泣。即使几年后，这个男孩仍然会梦见自己的家乡，Obi-Wan只能希望Luke能比Anakin更快适应失去机器人的生活。

自从关于Leia的谈话过去后，他和他的潜意识之间的气氛明显紧张起来。虽然Obi-Wan和他脑海中的声音都没有再提起Anakin的女儿，但在他们谈话后的那个晚上，Obi-Wan梦见了有着柔软棕色眼睛的小女孩，她惊讶又好奇地看着他，因此Obi-Wan从梦中惊醒，心跳加速，额头冒冷汗，尽管他很想让自己相信想象力在捉弄他，但他无法摆脱这样一种感觉：他从Leia父亲的眼中看到了她。尽管他告诉自己这不可能，这不可能，但他的良心并没有给他留下任何安宁，因为它一次又一次地悄悄告诉他，如果帝国找到了Anakin的女儿，一切都是他的错。然而，他不敢表达他的恐惧，因为他知道如果他要这么做，他必须彻底地承认他不是在自言自语。

当他们到达莫斯埃斯帕的郊区时，一些衣衫褴褛的孩子正在奴隶区外面玩耍，Obi--Wan可以清楚地听到他头顶的那个声音正在磨牙。在其他星球上执行武士团的任务时，他和Anakin多少次一起反抗压迫和奴役，结果什么都没有改变。Obi-Wan不由自主地看了看他的儿子，他的儿子被绑在他旁边的座位上。对于一个只知道内陆荒原的小男孩来说，莫斯埃斯帕的圆顶建筑看起来一定很壮观。威风凛凛，睁着大眼睛，他似乎沉醉于眼前的景象，没有意识到隐藏在城市正面背后的深渊。

驾驶着飞梭径直穿过城市的大街小巷，直到把车停在一个废品商面前。虽然他们离飞梭只有几米远，但Obi-Wan只能希望没有人试图去偷它。回到他们小屋的路很长，他可不希望步行穿过泽尔里克谷。

原力在他们周围猛烈地颤动，好像它记得这个地方以前扮演过的角色。即使托伊达里亚人Watto早就不再是这里的主人，那里的环境一如就像Qui-Gon当时向他描述的那样，几乎没有改变。当他们进入商店时，废金属和废弃的机器人几乎堆到了天花板，进来时，一个年轻的提列克人正在摆弄一个机器人。从他棱角分明的脸可以看出，他一定是个青少年，但由于饥饿和匮乏，这个男孩仍然比Obi-Wan瘦小。

尽管如此，他还是友好地笑了笑，他接待他们的时候似乎没有任何怨恨。

“欢迎”，他用标准语招呼着客人，“进来吧。我的主人会很快回来为您效劳的。”

“谢谢你，”Obi-Wan回答道，他紧紧抓住Luke的手，小男孩正试图挣脱他，自己去探索这个商店。学会走路之后，男孩对自由的渴望只会增加，但考虑到这里到处都是锋利的金属和电路，Obi-Wan并不觉得让他的儿子在此处乱跑是个好主意。

“你的孩子真可爱，”提列克人咧着嘴笑着说，当他走近Luke并蹲在小朋友面前时，Obi-Wan注意到他的上颌少了一颗门牙，“我有一个同龄的侄女，她在一家酒吧里帮我姐姐干活。”

原力在Obi-Wan的血管里发出愤怒的爆裂声，想到一个蹒跚学步的孩子在客人中游荡，清理盘子和擦桌子时，他脑海中的声音再次咬紧牙关。除非Obi-Wan死去，他完全不敢想象让儿子遭受这样的命运。

出于好奇，Luke伸出他的小手去摸提列克人的列库。就在这时，一个魁梧的克罗卢特人从商店的后面走了过来，奴隶迅速站起来，退下并他的工作，“欢迎，”他带着浓重的口音咆哮着，轻蔑地审视着Obi-Wan。“我是Belan Kratt，乐意效劳。”

“我们想卖掉这个医疗机器人，”Obi-Wan指着站在他身后的MD19解释道，同时用另一只手将Luke拉到自己身边，免得他碰倒搁在架子上的一个损坏的数据牌。

“嗯，”克罗卢特人低吼着，走近一些，眯起眼睛盯着机器人，"这种型号已经不太新了。"

“但它还可以高效运作着。”Obi-Wan不为所动地回答道。  
Belan Kratt轻蔑地噘起厚厚的嘴唇，“外环对医疗机器人的需求并不多，”他回答道，一边敲打着MD19的胸板，“我能做的就是把它拆开来卖零件，即使如此也得不到多少利润，所以我给你...比方说，五十个帝国信用点。”

Obi-Wan听到这些话，不情愿地咬紧牙关。他既不能接受既定的价值，也不能接受医疗机器人被拆卸的想法。愿原力原谅他，此时不得不违背自己的原则，只能使用控心术了。希望在长时间不使用他的能力后，它还会起作用，“你有一个客户非常需要一个医疗机器人，你会把他完好无损地保存下来，”他用一只空着的手在空气中比划着，用坚定的声音说道。

“我有一个顾客非常需要一个医疗机器人，我会把他完好无损地保存下来，”克罗卢特人机械地重复着，感谢原力显灵。显然，Belan Kratt没什么很强的意志力，或者说Obi-Wan比自己预计的强了不少。

目前为止还比较顺利，但是Obi-Wan还没有完全让Belan Kratt屈服于自己的意愿，“从现在开始，你要为这个机器人付给我100个信用点，并给这个奴隶男孩足够的食物和饮料来养活他。”

从商店的后面可以听到一个奇怪的声音，年轻的提列克明显在听他们的交谈，Obi-Wan只能希望他把自己的了解藏起来，如果没人知道这个星球上有一个像他这样的人，他就会少很多麻烦。

“我会为这个机器人付给你一百个信用点，从现在开始给这个奴隶男孩足够的食物和饮料来养活他。”像一个梦游者，克罗卢特人走开了一会儿，然后拿着一大袋硬币回来了，他毫不犹豫地把它交给了Obi-Wan。

Obi-Wan知道自己是在赌运气，但看到Luke对腿上飞来飞去的小机器人露出的眼神时，他还是妥协了，“再加上这个老鼠机器人作为礼物，把它作为礼物送给我。”

“我会把这个老鼠机器人作为礼物送给你，”Belan Krutt顺从地回答，然后蹲下，拿起机器人，把它放在Luke的手里，这对他来说可不容易。

男孩紧紧地把猎物压在自己身上，脸上立刻露出了喜悦的神色，希望这能让失去MD19的事实对他来说更容易承受。Obi-Wan小心翼翼地收起钱包，然后把Luke扶到自己的胳膊上。在Belan Kratt意识到自己被骗之前，他们要赶快离开这里。Obi-Wan再次默默地向原力致谢，然后微微鞠躬准备撤退，“谢谢你，和你做生意很愉快。”

“是的，是的，”克罗卢特人困惑地挠着下巴，粗吼着。可能他只是在想他刚刚到底和哪个顾客交流过，或者有什么魔鬼让他为一个医疗机器人付了这么高的价钱。

无论如何，现在是Obi-Wan带着他的孩子离开的时候了。最后一次，他瞥了一眼那个也把脸转向过来，正凝望着他的机器人，冰冷电子眼睛毫无表情，“再见，MD19。”

“再见，master，”机器人用Anakin的声音回答道，Obi-Wan觉得此刻心灵某处正在崩溃，所以他急匆匆转身，在改变主意之前离开了商店。

“Medi不跟我们一起吗？”Luke问道，他从Obi-Wan的胳膊上往后张望了一下。在过去的几周里，他不仅在走路上取得了进步，词汇量也增加了，所以除了对他父亲的怎么也改不了的称呼“Da”之外，他还用“Medi”给机器人起了个名字。

“不，甜心。现在这里是Medi的新家了，”Obi-Wan回答道，同时把儿子拉近了一点。

“Medi和我们一起！”男孩坚持着，开始吵闹着要跑回商店，结果这只老鼠机器人差点摔倒在地上，以防万一，Obi-Wan把它从男孩身上拿走了。

“不，Luke。这不可能，”Obi-Wan尽可能严厉地回答。“MD19不再属于我们了。”

“Medi和我们一起！我要Medi！Medi！”Luke一边扭动着身体一边哭叫着，尽管他还不慎在Obi-Wan的肚子上重重踢了两下，父亲也并没有松手，直到他们到达飞梭，Obi-Wan把挣扎中的男孩绑在座位上。Luke恳求地看着他的父亲，泪水顺着脸颊滚落下来。

“我懂，”Obi-Wan坐在驾驶座上，轻轻吻着儿子的额头，“我也会想他的。”

两小时后他们终于离开了小镇，Luke在悲伤中渐渐睡着，Obi-Wan用绳子绑在飞梭上的两只Bantha则安静地在车后小跑。据摊贩说，那头公的还很年轻，它的角还不如成年雄性的角那么明显，而母兽在不久前产下了犊子，所以它还在产奶，不仅如此，她现在又怀孕了，Obi-Wan可能很长一段时间都不用再担心奶源供应。多亏了他的谈判技巧，购买了动物和Luke的衣物后，他还是省出了一笔可观的信用点，添置了些平日不常买得起的食物，甚至都还能存下一些。虽然失去了医疗机器人对他们都是一个重大打击，但总体来说，Obi-Wan对刚才在泽尔里克所做的事情是满意的。

担心儿子中暑，他预先在睡着的孩子头上盖了一块薄布。然而，他必须尽快叫醒他喝点东西，否则他会在高温下很快脱水。由于Bantha们拖在后面，他们走得很慢，太阳早已过了高点，但如果一切都按照他的预料进行，他们仍然会在黄昏前到达小屋。Obi-Wan甚至已经在思考如何把蓝奶做成奶酪，这时他突然听到Anakin的声音在脑海中响起。

“你必须找到避难所。沙尘暴就要来了。”

Obi-Wan惊讶地抬起头，事实上，这个声音是对的。他可以看到遥远的地平线是如何朝着北方沙丘海的方向变黄的。空气已经尝起来不一样了，比平时更干燥、更热。该死，他怎么会忽视了这些情况呢？

尽管如此，风暴转向的可能性目前看来仍然很小。

“也许它不会走这么远一直到这儿来，”Obi-Wan表达了他的希望。

“但它会的，”Anakin的声音告诉他。“相信我，我比你更了解沙尘暴。”

他很难反驳这一点，但问题是找到避难所几乎是不可能的。有了Bantha拖累他们的速度，风暴到达之前他们几乎不可能回到莫斯埃斯巴。他所能做的就是赶一赶动物们，这样至少仍然可以到达莫斯比山脉的山麓小丘，即使及时找到洞穴的可能性微乎其微。尽管如此，Obi-Wan还是加快了他的速度，颈部绳子的拉力作用下，Bantha不得不跑得更快。但Obi-Wan仍能看到风暴一分一秒地逼近，黄墙后面只能窥见模糊的影子，第一粒流沙在周围的空气中嗡嗡作响。他几乎又要放弃希望了，暴风雨会在山谷中部将他们俘虏并彻底掩埋。

他们唯一的希望是躲在动物中间，塔图因上仍有一些Bantha生活在野外。他们的身体完全适应了气候，当沙尘暴袭击时，他们会蹲在地上，关闭身体上所有孔口，将风和沙粒阻挡在外面。Obi-Wan不愿意让他的孩子暴露在自然环境中，但这么做生还的机会仍然比呆在飞梭里大——这辆车无法抵挡暴风雨。如果他们继续往前开，风会像摆弄玩具把它吹来吹去，车上的乘客亦如是。对他们来说，这当然就意味着死亡。

Obi-Wan还是竭尽所能地离风暴来源地远一些，只有当他脑子里的声音朝他尖叫时，他才停下了飞梭，“你还在等什么？”Anakin的声音催促他，"你必须马上到安全的地方去。"

沙子钻进了他的眼睛，当他下车绕着车走的时候，不得不使劲眨眼。暴风雨已经咆哮得如此之大，Bantha为此发出了一声响亮的鸣叫，并用他们的蹄子不停地挠着，而Obi-Wan解开了Luke的身姿，把他抱到怀里。

“DA？”男孩睡意朦胧地问，无意识地在原力里触摸他们的精神纽带。

“一切都很好，”Obi-Wan回答，同时向纽带送出安抚的情绪，“我们只能等待风暴过去，但没必要担心。”尽管很难不让Luke注意到他的恐惧，但他还是设法将负面情绪隐藏起来，于是男孩又睡着了，把头埋在父亲的肩膀上。抱着孩子，Obi-Wan尽可能好地试图用飞梭保护这些东西，这样它们就不会被风吹走。只有带走了剩下所有存水后，他才敢在Bantha中间寻求庇护。与此同时，动物们躺得太近了，Obi-Wan几乎无法将自己挤在它们的身体之间。然后他躺下，用他的身体罩着儿子，再用斗篷裹住自己，这样沙子就够不着他们了。Bantha们靠得很近，Obi-Wan感觉到了他们散发的热量，听到了他们身体里的声音。他们的心脏正轰隆作响。

他谦卑地闭上眼睛，放慢呼吸，努力集中注意力听动物的声音。把他和他孩子的生命交给了原力。他把头靠在Luke的头发上，闭上双臂抱住儿子，把他的恐惧抛向天空，接着暴风雨骤然而降。尽管周围有许多Bantha的躯体，但他能感受到那横扫一切的力量。沙子拍打着他的斗篷来来阵阵痛楚，风撕扯着它就像撕扯一片树叶，Obi-Wan紧紧攥了布料。他不顾疲倦地做好了抵御风暴的准备，同时通过纽带一次又一次地向他的儿子送出安抚，以确保他不会醒来并惊慌失措。只要Luke安静地睡着，他们在暴风雨中幸存的机会就更大。原力在这种时刻似乎总是眷顾他，几分钟过去了，Luke没有醒来，沙子一层一层地拍打着他的斗篷，变得越来越暖和，越来越重，但是风暴并没有平息。相反，它似乎变得更加强大。越来越多的沙子像雨点般落下来，把它们埋在一张过于温暖的毯子下，斗篷下的空气越来越少。天气又热又紧又闷，Obi-Wan意识到自己每过一分钟就变得更加疲惫。他的眼皮越来越重，他的力气越来越小，紧紧抓住Luke小身体的手也越来越松。

“Obi-Wan！”脑海中的声音让他恢复了些神智，“你现在不能睡着，你会窒息的。”

“但是暴风雨不会停止，”他低声说，嘴唇因热而皲裂，"沙子把我们埋在下面了。"

“我会设法让你好过些，但是你必须坚持住，”那个声音恳求他，然后Obi-Wan突然觉得他身上的重量消失了。仿佛斗篷上的沙子正在被剥去，暴风雨还在继续，但不再有更多的沙子聚集。空气再次穿过斗篷的本息，Obi-Wan贪婪地吸了口空气。

天气依然闷热，但至少现在有足够维生的氧气了。他小心翼翼地用自己的意识去触摸儿子，但是Luke继续安静地依偎着他的身体睡觉，没有意识到他们离死亡有多近。

过去了像是有几辈子之后，风平息了，Obi-Wan还不敢离开他藏身的地方，直到Bantha们也渐渐离开。这时，他小心翼翼地把斗篷从脸上拂去，坐了起来。天空仍然闪耀着黄色的光芒，但是狂风现在已经变成了微风。感谢原力，他们幸免于难。

“Da？”这个明显的动作吵醒了儿子，Luke正朝他眨着眼睛，头发蓬乱，小脸发红。

“没事啦宝贝，”Obi-Wan边给他喝水边回答着，然后慢慢站起来，抱着男孩走向飞梭。多亏它一直被拴在动物身上，风暴没能把它拖走。Obi-Wan还不能确定他是否已经被损坏，因为车辆已经半沉入沙中。

即使有原力相助，飞梭再次运行恐怕还要再准备一段时间。但再怎么说，没人受到伤害才是最重要的，尽管Obi-Wan试图不去想这件事，但他知道这件事最该感谢的是谁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话说：坚持住，再坚持一章老王就不能一直自欺欺人否认真相了。  
> 译者注：Luke，你爸爸可能是机器人。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：从本章开始，分级改为R
> 
> 我哭了

Obi-Wan一直是一个乐观的人。而且从出生起就一直是个怀疑论者，经常对Qui-Gon提出质疑，并且在Anakin面前总是扮演着理性的一方，面对各种境遇他似乎都能泰然处之，一切都是来到塔图因之前的事情了。两年多来，Obi-Wan流亡在这个沙漠星球上，几乎要忘记昔日的生活。

单调乏味的风景让他怀念在其他星球上天生的多彩。直到今天，他仍然能够回忆起科洛桑的雨是如何落在他的皮肤上，纳布的雨又如何落在他脚下山谷柔软的草地上，他在这里呆的时间越长，这些记忆的颜色就越发浅淡。不久后他就会变得和塔图因的其他居民一样麻木，有些时候他已经开始做黑白的梦。

他很沮丧，也毫不惊讶。他甚至惊讶于这种情绪经历如此漫长的时间之后才让他看到最终崩溃的可能性。几个月来，Obi-Wan明显感觉到情绪越来越低落。从他送走MD19的那天开始，事情似乎全面走向了不安的方向。晚上很难入睡，早上也很难起床，日复一日皆是如此。他试图将自己的感情融入原力，但绝望依然如影随形。在永远没有变化的静默海洋中，日子变得模糊，就连Luke如骄阳般的天性也无法改变这一点。

他一天天长大，昔日Shmi向Qui-Gon形容Anakin的天性时使用的溢美之词：热情、友善、天生的同情心，一切美德都聚于一身。原力在上，他对儿子的爱依然是无法替代对伴侣的需求。Luke不应当是听他苦诉生活重负、与他分享脑海中过时记忆的人。Obi-Wan很孤独，即使是偶尔去莫斯埃斯帕也无济于事。他渴望接近另一个人——身体的接触，爱，性……

他很难向Luke隐藏这种空虚，他们之间的纽带十分紧密，男孩又是如此喜爱当面表达自己的感情，以至于Obi-Wan不得不小心翼翼地避免自己屈服于同样的诱惑。但是，尽管他试图让自己的保护壳尽可能地不被穿透，但沮丧和绝望的情感却一次又一次被儿子发现，后者试图以自己的方式帮助他，让他振作起来得到安慰。但Obi-Wan知道这样做只能获得相反的结果。这是Obi-Wan最糟糕的时刻，毕生情绪的最低点。

他不想在儿子面前显得软弱，也不想将全部情感依托在男孩身上。Luke太年轻了，还不能承担这样的责任，但原力要如何指引他，在他几乎要放弃抗争的情况下？

Luke现在已经有了自己的床，但他几乎每天晚上都来找他的父亲，依偎在他身边，在他的怀里寻找安全和庇护，Obi-Wan仍然享受这种亲密，但这并不能填补他所渴望的东西。Luke晚上睡着时，他经常偷偷地从床上爬起来，让自己的身体在黑夜中暗自释放。但事后他非但没有如释重负，反而伤心欲绝，泪水盈眶。什么样的人会在这种时候回忆起以前学徒的形象，并在自己砍断对方躯体的记忆中寻求安慰？

如此卑鄙，Obi-Wan为自己的欲望感到羞愧，他必须抵制这种诱惑，找到另一种方式来满足自己的身体，但是不管他沉溺于哪种情色幻想，总是只有Anakin的身体才能让他最后攀上高峰。

他着魔了。

相信自己的精神异变可能让他更好受些，当他接受自己脑子里有一个声音的事实时，他已经学会了如何生存，这声音几乎从不放弃让他回归到日常生活中，照顾儿子。陷入绝望中比精神分裂更加令人悲痛。

“Da，你得起床了。”

Luke坚定又轻柔地推了推他的肩膀。像大多数孩子一样，这个两岁的男孩很早就起床了。而且经常在双子太阳还没出现在地平线上的时候就行了，但是Obi-Wan没有精力去满足他儿子的要求，“待会儿，亲爱的，待会再说，”他喃喃自语，试图把脸藏在枕头里。

但是Luke可没有那么容易妥协，“Da，起来，早餐，”他催促道。

“再等一会儿行吗，Luke？”Obi-Wan无奈道，“让我再躺一会儿。”

“不，Da，快起来！”Luke坚定要求着，又一次推了推他的肩膀，强调了他的愿望。

Obi-Wan叹了口气，滚到他身边，然后坐起来揉了揉眼睛。他看到他的儿子满怀期待地站在面前。金发仍因睡眠而凌乱，孩子的身体裹在短袖睡衣里，似乎又变小了。在原力的帮助下，男孩长得比北方沙丘上的草还快。Obi-Wan艰难地打起精神对儿子微笑。

“来，我给你做早餐，”Obi-Wan站起来，带着Luke走向厨房柜台。孩子赤裸的双脚点在石头上，因为他跳得比走得多，最后一跳跳到一把椅子上。醒来后立刻精力充沛，真是令人羡慕。Obi-Wan习惯性地给男孩倒了一杯牛奶，切一片面包，涂上黄油，最后盖上奶酪。自从他们拥有Bantha以来，饮食改善了不少。现在他们可以自己生产几乎所有的生活必需品，所以去莫斯埃斯帕旅行渐渐地变成了他们卖出自制品的过程。

“给你，小家伙。”Obi-Wan把早餐放在儿子面前，看着眼前的小家伙立刻开始狼吞虎咽，然后他回到床上，又把自己裹到被子里面。他知道现在应该给温室里的植物浇水、给Bantha挤奶、在天气太热之前清空蒸发器，但现在Obi-Wan好像都做不到了。相反，他闭上眼睛，试图回到精神的黎明，那个他儿子曾经带他来过的地方。

“陪我玩，Da？”Luke一吃完早餐，就又站在Obi-Wan的床前。

“等一会儿，亲爱的，就一会儿，”Obi-Wan无精打采地回答，“去外面自己玩，好吗？我很快就过来陪你。”

Luke仍不满意，“你保证？”他充满期望地问。

“我保证，亲爱的，”Obi-Wan叹了口气，Luke几乎都要出门了，Obi-Wan又想起什么把他叫回来，“只能呆在家旁边玩，LUke，”他告诫男孩，“不许去别的地方。”

“是的，Da，”男孩笑着回答，然后抓起他的老鼠机器人走了出去。

“Obi-Wan，你不能这样做，”Luke身后的门关上后，他脑海中的声音责备他。“你必须振作起来。”

Obi-Wan大多数时候感激他脑子里的声音，但他现在不想理它了。他想在Luke感到无聊回到屋里之前得到一片安宁，“走开，别烦我，”他激烈地回答。

“不，我不会让你在自怨自艾中迷失，”Anakin的声音坚定地回答。

“哦是吗？你打算怎么办？”Obi-Wan指责它，“来强迫我过一种没有任何意义的生活，除了在一个偏僻的地方吃素？”

“这是有意义的，”那个声音坚持道，“你在抚养我们的儿子。”

“那我现在做的事儿，任何更好的机器人都可以代劳，”Obi-Wan回答，"我厌倦照顾他了。"

Obi-Wan不再措辞尖利，他沉重地叹息，“我不能再做父亲了，Anakin。我是个人，我不能这样生活。”

“你必须再坚持一会儿，Obi-Wan，”Anakin的声音恳求道，“我必须处理一些事情，然后一切会变得更好。我向你保证，不会太久。”

“不用麻烦了，反正也没什么用，”Obi-Wan疲惫地反驳他，“你不能给我我渴望的东西，它已经永远消失了。”

Obi-Wan觉得Anakin的脑子可能正在寻找解决方案，最终他回答道：“但也许我能让你心里轻松点，变出一点你想要的东西。放松，Obi-Wan，敞开你的心扉，接受我能给你的。”

Obi-Wan不想屈服于这个声音，他宁可沉浸在痛苦中，但这种语气是如此的熟悉、温暖、带着讨好，他又一次妥协了。突然间，他感觉到脸颊上温暖的呼吸，让他几乎喘不过气来。有嘴唇在亲吻他的耳朵，牙齿轻轻咬着他的耳垂，舌头顺着敏感的轮廓一直往下延伸。Obi-Wan吓了一跳，睁开眼睛，疯狂地环顾四周，但小屋里只有他一个人，根本看不见别的东西。除了他儿子在门外玩他的鼠标机器人时发出的声音外，房子一片寂静。

“躺下来，Obi-Wan，”那个声音再次告诉他，“我会照看Luke的，放下心吧。”

Obi-Wan仍然很困惑，他听从了召唤，再次躺在床上，并反复确定自己独自在房间里，然后闭上眼睛，完全专注于自己的感受。

这一次，隐形的唇在寻找他自己的嘴，当它亲吻他的时候，虽然他只能感觉，不能看见，Obi-Wan却确信他认识这个熟悉的味道。皲裂、脆弱的轮廓诉说着太多的阳光和风，亲吻的风格和它的主人用它说话的方式一样：冲动、无畏、贪婪。他清楚地感觉到上唇上的小伤疤，如此苍白，只有仔细看才能注意到。接着舌头伸向他，想要征服并填满他的嘴，哦，那味道既陌生又熟悉，Obi-Wan情难自禁地呻吟。出于本能，他的手向前摸索着，但什么也抓不住。没有一个脑袋能让他把手指埋在头发里，但他觉得那张掠夺他的嘴和他自己的一样真实。

“是的，Obi-Wan，就是这样，”Anakin的声音在他的脑海中喃喃低语，现在嘴唇在Obi-Wan的下巴上游走，“放松，我会像你为我做的那样照顾你。”吻像羽毛一样轻，沿着他的胡子游走到他右耳后的敏感点，只有Anakin知道的地方，Obi-Wan最终感觉到牙齿顽皮地咬进他皮肤时，忍不住弓起了背。

“Ana...Anakin，”他激动得结结巴巴，但嘴又换了地方，沿着他的脖子一直到喉咙下面的凹陷处，这个凹陷的深度是由一只看不见的舌头画出来的，然后它沿着两个锁骨连续舔吻着。这很疯狂，但同时也令人兴奋，他穿着衣服躺在那里，同时又感觉自己一丝不挂。Obi-Wan的呼吸加快了，舌头伸又到他的胸口，毫不犹豫地舔着他的右乳头。Anakin曾说作为男人，Obi-Wan的乳头过于敏感，在这个时刻，他发现自己没有错过任何利用这一发现的机会。

“啊，”Obi-Wan还没来得及阻止自己，就听到了声音，他在床垫上来回扭动着。隐形的牙齿咬进了敏感的花蕾中，然后舌头又舔了舔发热的软肉，把它完全点燃了。接着，粗糙的嘴唇在乳头周围合拢，把它吸进温暖湿润的嘴里。“啊！”当甜蜜的折磨向他的腹股沟发出渴望的回声时，Obi-Wan再次呻吟起来。多少年都没有这种感觉了，天堂和地狱此刻都太多，但他犹然不足。他无法抑制自己抬起臀部，离开床垫寻找爱抚，但什么也没有。没有身体此刻紧紧与他贴合，亲密厮磨。

“耐心点，Obi-Wan，”当他沮丧地往后靠时，那个声音带着愉悦的戏谑责备他，然后在他的另一只胸口重复了一遍。原力啊，他现在已经非常硬了。每一次吮吸、舔舔和撕咬都会让他的火热抽动，乞求抚摸，最后他忍不住要把手放在裤裆上，但声音显然不同意。

“没到时候，”它在离他耳朵很近的地方低语，同时无形的手指抓住他的手腕，将他的手按向床垫，“不是现在，”Obi-Wan还没来得及抗议，他的嘴唇就立马缩回了，湿吻从胸骨一直滑到腹部，让他的肌肉紧张起来，接着，一条轻快的舌头伸进肚脐。

“啊，Anakin！”Obi-Wan用手指抓着他下面的床单，胯部再次抽搐，他能感觉到第一滴液体顺着他的东西流下。如果这个该死的嘴继续这样，他甚至会在它吸到阴茎之前就直接缴械投降。但他无形的情人并不着急，他大口舔着这个小凹陷，然后顺着金红色毛发的痕迹顺着髋骨一直到大腿内侧，牙齿轻轻地咬进了敏感的肌肉。Obi-Wan颤抖着，挣扎着，不由自主地张开双腿，想贴紧一个只存在于他头脑中的人。

最后，在亲吻、撕咬和舔舐两条大腿再到膝盖内侧之后，嘴巴找到了Obi-Wan的欲望中心。那双嘴唇在舌尖处合拢时，他几乎被这种感觉吸引住了。他的骨盆再次向上摆动，充满欲望，但看不见的手放在他的屁股上，把他固定在合适的位置，“你太渴望我了，”当他的阳物被深深地吸进嘴里时，那个声音在他的脑海中低语，“别担心，我知道你想要什么，我会给你的。”如果Obi-Wan过去还尚存理性思考的能力，那么现在束缚他的那根线就在此刻彻底断裂了。他那被遗忘的儿子在门外玩耍，而孤独和痛苦在此时被彻底扫出记忆。重要的是熟悉的嘴唇环绕着他的感觉，诱人地舔过龟头缝隙的舌头和刺激他的嘴，它就好像为他量身定做。

“Anakin，”他喘着气呼唤着，一切都在这个词里。欲望，爱，渴求。

“Obi-Wan，我的Obi-Wan，”他脑海中的声音亲昵地回答，每次呼唤让他越来越接近高潮。每一次舔弄，每一次插入潮湿的洞穴，都会给他敏感中心带来电击般的感受，直到欲望积压得渐渐无法忍受。热量像一个越来越大的结一样堆积在他的睾丸上，Obi-Wan觉得自己快要爆炸了。

“An……an——Anakin，”Obi-Wan知道很快就要无法控制自己了，发出警告性的呻吟，那个声音霸道地回应着：“为我高潮吧，Obi-Wan。”

他做到了。

呼吸开始颤抖，血液涌入他的耳朵，Obi-Wan被他的高潮击中时，一切都爆发出白色的幸福。一声呻吟从他的嘴唇中溢出，负荷从身体泄出，他剧烈地释放，颤抖，喘着粗气，怀疑自己将在纯粹的狂喜中昏过去。

“我的，我的，我的，”这个声音在他的脑海里跳动着，Obi-Wan此刻才意识到它的话语是多么正确。他的前徒弟堕落也并非无可救药，不管他们之间发生了什么，不管这一切是真实还是虚妄，他属于Anakin，从身体到灵魂。这个发现让高潮后还未恢复的Obi-Wan惊恐万分，因为它给了他久违的平静。

最终恢复过来后，他依旧在那里躺了很长一段时间，享受着高潮的余韵，感受它慢慢消失直到彻底不见，只有此刻他才准备好再次面对现实。他意识到的第一件事是他儿子的声音，他似乎在和一个Bantha说话，Bantha就在他们小屋旁边的围栏里，等着Obi-Wan把他们栓在附近吃草。他该开始一天的工作了，OBi-Wan在房间明亮的灯光下眨着眼睛，突然意识到裤子里有一种令人羞愧的黏腻。

“好些了吗？”Anakin的声音问道，带着掩饰不住的愉悦。

“是的，”他诚实地回答。这是真的，在欲望的震颤消失后，他似乎不那么孤独绝望了，他甚至感受到了生理上的饥饿。

“那我觉得你可以去洗澡了，”声音显得更加快乐了，OBi-Wan从善如流。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话说：  
> 好吧，这真的是我写过的最奇怪的口交，但是Obi-Wan真的应该得到一些安慰。这个可怜的家伙已经和他的孩子独处两年多了，请原谅我，我只是想给他一点慰藉。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：注意剧情杀，但不要慌

那头Bantha大声呜咽，随后浑身颤抖，Obi-Wan鼓励性地拍拍她的身体，“你做得好，马上就结束了，”当动物转过头来看着他时，Obi-Wan如此回答。提灯的光反射在黑暗的眼睛里，Obi-Wan几乎可以肯定他在其中看见了感激。尽管他站在这里也帮不上什么忙，但这似乎还能让母兽知道自己并不孤单。这是她的第二只幼崽，她已经有经验了。无论如何，当Obi-Wan意识到她有生产的迹象时，还是决定和她一起呆在他为动物们建造的小马厩里照料它。由于害怕公兽出现过激反应，他把它绑在了外面，果不其然，整个生产过程中他都能听到雄性不安地挠着蹄子。

Obi-Wan疲惫地抚摸着自己的脸。通常来讲，Bantha幼崽会像绝大部分幼体一样在傍晚降生，但现在已经快午夜了，肚子却没有一点动静，“过不了多久了，”当他看到母牛再一次因宫缩而颤抖时，他确信马上就到结束的时候了，于是放下心来。

为了专心致志，他坐在Luke蜷缩安睡稻草堆里。起初，小男孩渴望一直陪在小牛犊将出生的地方，但是随着时间的流逝，进展迟迟不前，于是终于在某个时刻被睡眠所征服，“这对他也好，”Obi-Wan边抚摸着儿子的头发边想，看到动物受苦只会让他难过。

这让Obi-Wan大松一口气。Luke一直都惦记着Bantha们，当他不玩他的老鼠机器人时，常常跑到它们的栏里，把自己收集的植物喂给它们，或是梳理它们厚厚的毛。他对所有的生物都有一颗博爱的心，Obi-Wan觉得有责任保护这颗心免受任何痛苦。

母牛再次挣扎起来，当小牛的前蹄终于从她身上滑下时，她痛苦地呻吟着，“好姑娘，”Obi-Wan鼓励着她，“马上就好了，我能看见你的孩子了，”过去他从来没给Bantha接生过，对于自己是否该帮助她感到十分迟疑，但后来Obi-Wan决定顺其自然，只是向原力默默祈祷。母兽喘着粗气，然后又开始颤抖，这一次幼崽的头出现了，“太好了，”Obi-Wan对Bantha说，虽然他当然知道Bantha听不懂人话，但他希望这种舒缓的声音能给她力量，“非常好。”

两次宫缩之后，小Bantha终于出来了，Obi-Wan感到轻松愉快，事过程比他想象中顺利太多。母兽康复的时候，他用稻草摩擦幼崽，让它变干、刺激血液循环，以确保它是健康的。“你有一个小女孩，”他对母亲说，同时观察她的尾巴之下是否得到了合适的处理，得到肯定的答案之后，他感到十分满意，这意味着未来Luke和他自己会有更多的奶了。母Bantha筋疲力尽，转过头来，嗅了嗅躺在稻草中颤抖的新生幼崽，惊奇地环顾四周，然后她开始舔它，Obi-Wan知道他的部分已经完成了，母亲和孩子会继续接下来的工作。

即使疲惫不堪，但当他在水槽里洗手，然后又在Luke旁边的稻草上坐下来看两只Bantha时，脸上又浮现出一丝微笑。命运总是充满变数，少年时代，在Qui-Gon同情他并接受他为学徒之前，他差点被送到了农业队，但如今他终究成了一个农民。他的手，曾经因为用光剑战斗而变得强壮和坚硬，现在因为在温室里和动物们一起工作而慢慢布茧，而曾经帮助他与共和国盟友谈判的原力，现在他只能用来给植物提供生命力量以及赶跑野生动物。但Obi-Wan想到自己的遭遇时并不感到羞耻。这是一种简单的生活，但至少还过得去，即使想到天选之子的后代Luke有一天会成为一名农民或水农时，他心中充满了深深的犹豫。但是他们还有别的选择吗？对他的儿子来说，在这个沙漠星球上长命百岁总比让他奔赴一场与Sith毫无希望的战斗要好，在这场战斗中他很可能会失去生命。

“来吧，亲爱的。该到床上去了，”他亲切地说，同时轻轻地摇了摇Luke的肩膀。男孩恍惚地抬起头，揉了揉眼睛，困惑地看着他的父亲，“小Bantha生出来了吗？”

“是的，我的孩子，明天来看也一样，”Obi-Wan笑着回答，然后站起来，从挂钩上取下提灯，把他长袍上的稻草拍了下来，“现在去睡觉吧。”

“好的，Da。”Luke笨拙地站了起来，双腿发软，Obi-Wan怜爱地把他抱在怀里，男孩高兴地把头靠在他的肩膀上，又睡着了。两岁半的小朋友已经涨了不少体重，但还足够让Obi-Wan把他抱进屋里。为了不吵醒他，他尽可能小心地把Luke放在床上，但男孩只是叹了口气，然后转身继续睡觉。尽管如此，Obi-Wan还是把男孩脱到只剩内衣，这样他就不会在睡觉时流汗，又给他盖上了毯子。

一如既往，Obi-Wan看着他的儿子时，心口充满了温暖。即使带着浓厚的亲情滤镜，也不可否认Luke是个漂亮的孩子。浅色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，他的皮肤总是被太阳晒黑，五官在这个星球上是一种奇异的混合体。但在Obi-Wan眼里，让他变得可爱的不仅仅是他的外表，或许还有在他体内跳动的明亮的原力迹象的加成，它见证了Luke现在是多么天真纯洁，Obi-Wan希望这一切永远不变。

他再次弯腰吻了吻儿子的额头，然后也开始脱衣服。虽然马厩里的工作服装比多层长袍更实用，但Obi-Wan在塔图因待了近三年后，仍然坚持穿着传统的Jedi长袍。在旧衣服变得越来越破之后，他曾多次向莫斯埃斯帕的一位裁缝订购新的束腰外衣和长袍。然而，脱下外层，躺在床上，身上只穿着内衣时，他也无法阻止那些宽慰的叹息。

第二天早上，他把篱笆桩插进地里，为Bantha建造了第二个围栏，这样，当他们离开马厩时，他就可以把公的、母的和幼崽分开，他的肌肉因为体力劳动而疼痛，精神上却失去戒备，很快睡着了。

最近这段时间，他没有听到Anakin的任何声音，这让他充满不安。虽然声音过去也会时不时消失，但他们最后一次谈话的情形显然与以前不同。

“我希望你知道，我对我在圣殿里所做的事感到后悔，”Obi-Wan在厨房柜台为自己和儿子准备晚餐时，声音突然响起，“我无法挽回幼徒们的死亡，但我希望我能。”

Obi-Wan想起散落在房间里的孩子们血迹斑斑的尸体，不由自主地打了个寒颤。哪怕在战争中，他也没有见过比这更糟糕的事情。“我不知道我是否能原谅你，”他承认，声音充满了克制，“为了背叛指令，为了背叛我，我可以接受，但是孩子们...这是不人道的，毫无人性的，也是最不值得昔日的你的品格的事情。”

“我知道，”Anakin的声音回答道，Obi-Wan听到了记忆的沉重回响，“即使这可能是我们最后一次谈话，我也想告诉你我很抱歉。”

Obi-Wan脑子里的那根弦突然紧绷，他开始谨慎地听着接下来的话语，“为什么这可能是最后一次？”

“行动的时候到了，Obi-Wan，但我不知道我是否能做到，”声音解释道，回荡着听得见的疑虑，“如果没有成功，我想让你知道我已经原谅你了。我对你在穆斯塔法做的事没有怨恨。”

那是什么意思？到底发生了什么？“Anakin，我不明白……”Obi-Wan坦白。

“你不用明白，”Anakin的声音轻轻地回响，“重要的是，我很感激有机会告诉你我有多在乎你。一直都是这样，即使我和Padme结婚了也是如此。我一直爱着你们俩，只是方式不同。”

这句话在他心里引起了一阵情绪的旋风，Obi-Wan还是无法说出自己内心的感受。“我...我不知道该说什么，”他终于开口了。

“没关系，Obi-Wan，”那个声音让他平静下来。“我知道，我一直都爱着你，也许甚至在你自己认识到自己的心意之前。”

Obi-Wan很希望自己在Anakin的声音面前流露出宽慰的情绪，但声音告诉他的这些事实只让他充满了可怕的预感，“这听起来像是告别，”他说。

“也许这是一个‘告别’”，Anakin的声音证实了他的恐惧，但又加上一句，“或者也许只是‘一会儿见’。”

从那以后，Obi-Wan再也没有听到过这个声音，他也不再怀疑它是否是真的。相反，他把注意力转移到试图证明它还在那里，那次谈话绝非终结之上。绝不可能是终结，但他更害怕时间，害怕与他前学徒关系中留下的、将他们联系在一起的那根线最终会断裂，这让他充满了无助，几乎失去理智。

三天后，Luke在草地上和Bantha玩耍时，Obi-Wan正在例行清理一堆沙子，他突然感觉到了。原力的颤动如此强烈，让他全身发抖。原本被认为已经被摧毁的纽带变得生机勃勃，颤抖着，伸展着，几乎有断裂的危险。黑暗，如此之多的黑暗升起，威胁着吞噬一切，Obi-Wan感觉自己无法呼吸。他不由自主地放下工具，双膝跪下，双手撑在地上，此刻无数不同的情感涌上心头：决心、愤怒、恐惧、绝望、顽强、无助和痛苦，如此多的痛苦。Obi-Wan不由自主地喘了一口气，同时他不假思索地把一切都送了回来：和平、力量、平静、希望和爱。当他坐在地上，闭着眼睛，沉重地呼吸着，把他的灵魂送给他的前学徒时，他投入了一切，甚至更多。

他恍惚能听到Luke在喊他的名字，感觉到小手在拽他的袍子，Obi-Wan不想吓他的儿子，但他实在是无法回应。他只能隐约感觉到，如果不保持纽带联系，就会发生可怕的事情。因此，他几乎在这不知是否存在的链接中释放了他所能聚集的所有能量，仅仅到了能维持自己基本生存所需时才罢手，他虚弱得发抖，手臂受到身体重量的威胁而弯曲，Obi-Wan不在乎这些。他紧紧抓住纽带，感觉到Anakin的生命能量在跳动，他显然在为自己的生命而战，Obi-Wan惊恐地发现他似乎并不占上风。这是一种可怕的感觉。最纯粹的折磨，除了感受Anakin是如何变得越来越虚弱并且仍然没有放弃之外，别无选择。下定决心的Obi-Wan完全敞开了心灵大门，把自己的一切，他的一切都交给了Anakin，后者接受了他所能提供的一切，这时他在原力中的存在已经比以前更黑暗更寒冷。这么长时间后，Obi-Wan几乎喘不过气来，他感觉到他们的原力纽带是如何交织在一起，相互影响，直到发出脉冲，发出光芒，融为一体。

“Anakin，”当原力搅成一场真正的旋风时，Obi-Wan充满惊讶、好奇和感激地低声轻唤。他们坚定不移，他们一起会成功的，Obi-Wan再次充满希望。但是突然一声尖叫充满了他们的链接，震耳欲聋，Obi-Wan似乎真的能听见那种叫声，接着一阵疼痛像闪电一样闪过他的全身，然后只有一片黑暗-

Obi-Wan失去了知觉。

当他醒来时，Luke跪在他身边。他那张严肃的小脸苍白不已，全是泪水。眼睛又红又肿，他把小手抓紧父亲的长袍里，绝望地看着自己唯一的亲人。

“Da，”他一边抽泣一边问，“Da，发生什么事了？”

Obi-Wan挣扎着坐起来。他全身疼痛，就好像他战斗到死去一样，也许他已经死了。问题是，谁获胜了？“我不知道，”他回答，声音在他自己的耳朵里听起来都很奇怪，“原力在上，我不知道。”

一声疼痛的呻吟之后，他挣扎着站了起来，然后捡起了原力脉冲时掉落的东西，在恐惧和希望的交织中，他试图通过他们的结合感知Anakin的存在，但他所发现的只是一个巨大的虚空。这种认识让他感到胸口一阵剧痛，但他还是无法停止再次尝试联系对方，“Anakin？”他大声问，但没有得到回答。什么都没有，只是一片虚无，Obi-Wan悲痛欲绝，抱起儿子，紧紧地抱住儿子。

Anakin走了，他应该习惯的，但Obi-Wan只是陷在又一次失去他的恐惧中，越来越害怕。

像以前一样继续生活不再可行了。没有Anakin的声音，没有他的鼓励，没有他们在过去几个月里一次又一次一起享受的小而亲密的时刻的乐趣，对Obi-Wan来说，生活似乎已经失去了意义。尽管他继续尽最大努力照顾Luke——因为这是他对Anakin的承诺和必须尽的责任，但Obi-Wan已经变成了一个空壳。他和儿子说话时，神采从眼睛里消失了，他机械地完成了他的工作，却没有享受它的带来的成功。随着时间一天天地过去，这种空洞似乎变得越来越大，迟早会把他整个吞下去。

一个月后，当他再次去莫斯埃斯帕，把他的货物卖给酒馆时，得知皇帝已经被杀，他的生命能量似乎爆发了。没人知道事情发生的时间和方式，更不要说现在到底是谁在领导帝国。毕竟，这个消息传到外环要比传到所有其他星球花费的时间长得多，但是Obi-Wan本能地知道他目睹了这场战斗。

Darth Vader与他的主人同归于尽，而他内心那种平静和深沉的忧伤更增添了肯定性。Anakin真的是来向他告别的，他知道自己可能不得不付出生命来弥补自己的错误。Obi-Wan会感激并珍惜这一牺牲，但他同时也希望男人并没有这样做。现在，Obi-Wan又是一个人了。

又一个月单调而痛苦地过去了，一切都没有变化。蔬菜和动物的长势都很好，Luke也渐渐脱离了婴儿期，他已经到了进行第一次原力训练的年纪了，Obi-Wan对于是否应该教授他还是充满怀疑。这一切的目的是什么？即使没有皇帝的持续威胁，Luke也永远不会成为绝地。因此，每当他的儿子要他讲故事时，Obi-Wan都会给他留下一个关于逝去岁月的美好故事，而不是告诉他关于Jedi和Sith的那些真相。记忆只会给他带来痛苦，就像Obi-Wan依然还梦见Anakin一样。

只是现在仍有不同，过去他常常梦见穆斯塔法上前学徒在面前燃烧，现在是一个穿着黑色盔甲的人的影像，带着残破的身体死在一架歼星舰上。

昨晚又一次被噩梦所困扰，直到今早，Obi-Wan依然为悲伤所折磨。阳光已经透过窗户照了进来，房间里的第二张床是空的，门外传来儿子的声音迫使他起床。又一个新的日子让他绝望，但他必须在照顾动物和补满水源之前为男孩做早餐。他走向厨房柜台，脚步因为几个小时的静止而显得僵硬。Anakin金死后，他觉得自己的骨骼比以前更硬挺了，Obi-Wan第一次有了自己即将步入晚年的感受。虽然他刚过40岁，但他觉得自己比实际年龄要老。他经历了太多，太多的悲伤，足以经历两辈子的悲伤，有时他怀疑自己还能忍受多少痛苦。

他认真地为Luke准备了早餐，包括蓝奶、蔬菜和一块三明治，他知道自己也该吃点什么，但是Obi-Wan已经完全失去了胃口。他能清楚地注意到长袍日益像是挂在自己瘦削的身体上，因此不得不越来越勒紧腰带以防止裤子滑落到髋骨，但除了维持最基本的生存，他吃不下更多了。以前Anakin会因为这种态度责备他，现在Anakin走了，没人能说服Obi-Wan更好地照顾自己。

他最后叹了一口气，稳住自己，然后拿起杯子和盛有早餐的盘子给儿子，LUke穿着睡衣，一动不动地坐在树冠的阴影下，在他面前愉快地叽叽喳喳。

“早上好，亲爱的，”Obi-Wan勉强挤出微笑面对男孩儿，然后弯下腰，在他的头顶上吻了一下，“你又在和Bantha们说话吗？”

Luke激烈地摇了摇头，好像这个想法是完全荒谬的一样，然后他才满怀信心地告诉他：“不，Da，我在和父亲说话。他说他终于来接我们了，这不是很棒么？”

Obi-Wan感觉自己被一阵爆炸性的情感击中，手上的盘子摔在地上，发出巨大的响声。

Tbc ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次感谢大家的反馈！这对我来说意义非凡。如果可以，想整天都为你们写作，但不幸的是，我还有工作。这一次我真的很兴奋，因为我们等了这么久，所以请让我知道你对这一章的看法；-)

耐心一直是Obi-Wan最大的优点之一，也是Anakin最大的弱点。他有多少次给他的学徒讲过，有时候等待比匆忙前行的效果好得多。他自己从未想到有一次等待会比他参加的每一场战斗都更糟糕。Obi-Wan对何时何地即将发生何事感到一片茫然，这是一场难以克服的磨难。毫无疑问，Vader会来。他相信Luke，并能从他们的纽带中感觉到这个男孩说的是实话。问题在于他什么时候来，Obi-Wan和儿子即将迎来的后果是什么。

他再也听不到Anakin的声音，这一事实只能得出一个结论:前学徒真的不在了，取而代之的是Darth Vader，黑暗面最终还是控制了他的身体和思想。Obi-Wan脑海里出现一个令人惊悚的想法：Vader是无所不能的，在最好的情况下，他会杀死Obi-Wan，并把他们的儿子带走作为他未来的学徒，但是Obi-Wan决不让这种事情发生。他已经在脑海中把所有他认为可能的场景都演练过了，几乎没有哪一次假设不以低落结局结束。这一次，他不得不杀死Vader来保护Luke和他自己，Obi-Wan恳求原力让他有力量这么做。又或者，他已经想过逃跑，卖掉所有有价值的东西，凑足积蓄，乘坐飞船离开这个星球。无论去哪里都好，只要远离这里就行，但他已经失去了时机。他也否决了让Luke去Lars家的计划。他不能出于私欲而把别人置于危险之中。如果Vader来了，没有找到他要找的东西，他一定会毫不犹豫地摧毁半个星球并杀死这里的人，Obi-Wan绝对相信这一点。他将不得不面对他，希望碰到最好的那种可能性，或者在尝试中死去。

等待剥夺了他的睡眠，使他疲惫、神经过敏，让他听到一点声音都胆战心惊，等待着帝国钛战机出现在天空，又或者暴风兵出现在农田里。Luke显然也通过他们之间的联结注意到了他父亲是多么焦虑，这让他十分不安，Obi-Wan为此感到十分内疚，但他还是没能控制住自己的情绪，给自己竖起屏障。过去的几个月里，他仅仅是为了维持身体健康而做一些基本训练，现在他每天经常训练很多小时为最后的相遇做准备，每当恐惧和绝望想要战胜他的时候，Obi-Wan强迫自己冥想并把自己的情绪传送到虚空中，直到他感觉自己又和原力融合在一起。

然而，随着日子一天天过去，他开始期望终结这份等待，他越来越确信自己永远也不会准备好对抗。Obi-Wan来到塔图因，便是希望再也不要战斗，再也不要杀人。但当这一刻终要来临，他看到一架登陆穿梭机进入大气层的黑暗轮廓时，一种无声的接受现实的意识笼罩了他的头脑。不管结局如何，现在都该决定了。

很明显，Luke也看到了天空中的飞船，看到令人印象深刻的宇宙飞船降落到地面上时，他的眼睛睁大了。虽然莫斯埃斯帕有一个太空港，但Obi-Wan总是因为显而易见的原因而避开城市的这一部分，在内陆，几乎看不到一艘飞船，“回屋去，”他命令他的儿子，Luke在他身边兴奋地跳上跳下，而Bantha们在他们的围栏里跑来跑去，不停地嚎叫。

“但是Da——”Luke试图抗议。

“没有但是，”Obi-Wan严厉地回答，“回屋去，等我叫你再出来，明白吗？”

“好吧，Da。”男孩渴望地朝穿梭机的方向看了一眼，然后转过身，不情愿地朝小屋走去。他故意磨磨蹭蹭，但最终在飞船着陆前已经到了门口。虽然神经紧张到了极点，但Obi-Wan一直盯着他，直到他走进小屋，关上身后的门，然后他才允许自己再次朝即将着陆的飞船方向看去。带着强烈的决心，Obi-Wan抓住他的光剑手柄，在触及原力之前，把它从腰带上解开。

“无需激情，平静心智。”当他看着飞船在平原上着陆时，他开始默诵绝地信条。

“勿随愚昧，探寻真知。”

尽管努力地寻找内心的平衡，但当飞船舱门打开、舷梯延展时，Obi-Wan的心跳还是不由自主地加快了。

勿纵情欲，沉静明意。

飞船内部慢慢浮现出两个暴风兵，但是他们没有试图离开飞船，在开口的左边和右边就位把守。

无所凋亡，惟行原力。

他努力让脑海被这些话占据，但当Vader最终出现时，他几乎紧张虚弱得站不起来。被黑色盔甲包裹的躯体似乎占据了整个舱门。一个巨大的黑色影子一动不动地伫立了一会儿，他透过面具看不到自己的眼睛，但Obi-Wan就是感觉Vader正朝着他的方向看。他就站在那里，几乎不再像个人类，而像一台机器——噩梦的产物。然而这个人曾经是Anakin Skywalker，Obi-Wan带大的男孩，他爱过的人。原力啊，请原谅他吧，他至今仍然爱着。光是想到盔甲下面是这个人还剩下的少部分人类的残体，就足够让Obi-Wan在浓烈的情感中震颤。在最后一次绝望的尝试中，他交出了自己的大部分原力，希望至少能感觉到这个人身上有他前学徒的一些特质，但他感觉不到任何东西，除了沉默什么也没有。

Vader走下梯桥时，有种奇怪的超现实感，他仿佛是是存在于米色与棕色交织的世界中一个黑色的巨人。在远处，Obi-Wan已经能听到装在盔甲里的呼吸装置的声音，然后Obi-Wan感觉自己好像也不能呼吸了，就像他的胸部一下子被勒得很紧。然而，他强迫自己定在那里，直到Vader走到他面前几米的地方。这时候他才发现两人之间的体格差距有多大，虽然Anakin从青少年时期个子就很快蹿过了他，但装备着头盔和机械腿的Vader比Anakin还要高得多。Obi-Wan此时却没有被这种威压吓倒，他为战斗做好准备，双腿伸直，身体保持平衡，亮起了光剑，眼睛没有离开黑袍的身影。

“你终于来杀我了吗？”Obi-Wan用坚定的声音问道。

Vader在蓝色光刃够不到的地方停下来，但没有试图拔出自己的光剑，“你凭什么认为我想这么做？”Obi-Wan听到声音装置处理过后的话，不由自主地畏缩了。机械的声音没有Anakin的声音一贯的温暖，这是一台机器的声音，真实，却没有感情。

“我不知道，”Obi-Wan回答道，尽可能让自己的声音听起来清晰，“也许因为那是你在穆斯塔法想要做的。”

Vader的头盔传来一声几乎像是鼻息的声音，然后回答，“如果是这样的话，我就不会这么努力让你活着了。”

他怎么敢！Obi-Wan愤怒地咬紧牙关，向前迈了一步，把嗡嗡作响的光刃举得离面具极近，在漆黑中反射出一道亮色，“不要假装你是他，你不是！”

与Obi-Wan的预期相反，Vader没有退缩，他只是问，“你凭什么这么肯定？”

虽然Obi-Wan知道谈论这件事只会给他带来痛苦，但他还是回答道:“不管发生了什么，我们之间的纽带一直都有他的存在，但现在我感觉不到他了。”

“我不得不打破我们之间的链接，”Vader回答道，“你把所有的东西、力量和整个灵魂都绑在这个纽带上，如果我没有这样做，你现在已经死了。Sidious的原力闪电几乎摧毁了我内在仍然作为自然人的一部分，只有那些机械阻止我立即死去。”

虽然这种解释是很合理的，但Obi-Wan仍然不相信他说的任何一句话。这是Sith的诡计，一个转移他注意力的手段，试图引诱他放松戒备，Obi-Wan不会给他这个机会，“骗子，”他声音嘶哑，把光剑举得更高一点，“已经好几个月了，如果你能和Luke交流，为什么不试着联系我？”

“这场战斗大大削弱了我，”Vader承认，“我不得不在巴克塔箱里呆了很长时间，没法在千里之外重建纽带。”

这一刻Obi-Wan无比渴望看到对方的眼睛，即使那是Sith的黄色眼睛，而不再是Anakin的蓝色虹膜。哪怕他的前学徒试图对他撒谎，Obi-Wan也总能从他的眼睛里看出真相。但是他是Vader的时候，他能看到的永远和男人戴在脑袋上的头盔一样，“那就证明给我看，”Obi-Wan要求道，“就现在。”

自从走出飞船后，Obi-Wan第一次觉得自己在Vader身上看到了某种不确定性，“Obi-Wan，我不知道这是不是个好主意，”被机械扭曲的声音坦白道。

“为什么？”Obi-Wan想知道，“因为那样我就能确认你不是他了？”

Vader摇头否认，“因为它只会给你带来痛苦。”

“借口！”Obi-Wan朝他啐了一口唾沫，用第二只手握住了光剑，但他那根手柄似乎越来越重了，“你不是他！”

有那么一小会儿，Vader似乎还在犹豫，然后他向前迈了一步，就在Obi-Wan的光剑前面，举起了手，“那你看。”

一些温暖的东西突然压在Obi-Wan的护盾上，将其点燃，烧成灰烬，什么都没有剩下，然后它推进去，像一阵烈焰旋风一样包裹住他的原力特征。他知道这种感觉，他爱它胜过银河系中的任何东西。被撕成碎片的缎带重新连接在一起，直到它们重新完整，并且可以缠绕在一起，在他的身体里形成一个结，极其炽热的结，Obi-Wan恐惧地抓住了他的胸膛。尽管Anakin的原力特征已经被黑暗毁容变形，但它依然如此清晰有力，毫无疑问，它的确是他的。他反反复复试图催眠自己，在他知道一切之后，这不可能发生。一个Sith和一个Jedi不能形成纽带，但他们刚刚做到了。Obi-Wan震惊得晕头转向，身体开始像白杨叶一样颤抖，这种认知让他倒吸一口气。

“呼吸，Obi-Wan，就是这样。”他的光剑突然不见了，取而代之的是上臂的冰冷皮革。一双手包裹着他，把他举起来。确保他不会屈服于虚弱。

Obi-Wan努力去满足这个要求，同时他被最奇怪的感觉淹没了。温暖并受到保护，但情绪的边缘仍然又冷又硬，就像原力是一张彩照，刹那间却闪现出底片；就像掺杂杂质的金子粘稠地流过他的每一个细胞；就像他是一个容器，只等着从里面被填满，然后再变成一个整体；就像他是一个拼图，长久以来遗失最重要的部分，现在终于可以拼在一起了。最后，一切似乎又说得通了。这是惊人的，令人敬畏的美丽，原力光明面和黑暗面的结合可能是银河系中独一无二的。

“Anakin，”Obi-Wan低声说道，心口终于卸下了沉重的负担，他终于不用担心被这种感觉压垮了，几个月来他第一次可以自由呼吸了。

“Master，”答案呼之欲出，尽管其并没有被大声地宣告。这声音出现在他的脑海中，Obi-Wan终于再次听到Anakin的声音，他松了一口气，抽泣起来。在这一刻，他本可以因为幸福而哭泣。他知道，听到这个称呼不应该让他如此满足。在他的前徒弟堕落并成为Lord Sith之后，Anakin却如此虔诚而温柔地说着，宛如他们又回到了从前。Master与Padawan，整体的两部分。那感情如此深厚，甚至让Obi-Wan难以承认出口。哪怕现在也不是这样做的时候。尤其是他终于记起来，这一刻自己的脸还紧贴着一件冰冷的盔甲。

然而，Obi-Wan没有再次退缩，无论是身体上还是精神上。他像一个饥饿的人一样吸干了一切，感受到他脸颊上头盔坚硬的外壳，以及从链接里触摸到的Anakin那持续不断的疼痛。那很痛苦，而他还是尽可能地敞开自己的心扉，让所有的痛苦在他心中流淌。每一次呼吸都在伤害Anakin，每一个动作都是一场考验，每一次心跳都借助维生系统才能勉强完成。Obi-Wan完全明白了这种伤残的程度，意识到自己在这场苦难中负有很大的责任，他的眼里噙满了泪水。

“对不起，”他用沙哑的声音低声说道，“真的对不起。”

现在他们又绑在一起了，Anakin能感觉到Obi-Wan有多讨厌他那机械的声音，所以他免去了发声的痛苦，在心里和他说话，“我知道，但我坚持我所说的。我也原谅你，我们都为自己的错误付出了代价。”

Anakin的机械手指仍然紧握着他的上臂，Obi-Wan非常希望自己也能摸到他的肩膀，但他不知道该怎么办，他也不知道Anakin是否会注意到自己碰了他的盔甲，“从穆斯塔法那天起就一直是这样吗？”他胆怯地问道，对他来说，Anakin如何忍受这种痛苦而不失去理智是难以想象的，换做是他，可能仅仅过几分钟就受不了了。

“不，不是这样，”Anakin的声音通过纽带告诉他，“在我和Sidious战斗之前，情况还不至于太糟糕，但从那以后变得几乎难以忍受。这就是为什么我不希望立刻重建联系，我不想让你感受到我的痛苦并为此责怪自己。”

“但是我不想让你觉得有事情应该隐瞒我，任何事情都一样，”Obi-Wan挣脱了他的前学徒，看着被黑色面罩挡住的属于眼睛的那一部分，"你刚刚还说我们都已经从错误中吸取了教训，彼此要坦诚相待。"

戴着手套的手指以一种近乎温柔的姿态梳理着他凌乱的头发，将它们从Obi-Wan的额头上拂开，“没错，但是你已经因为我而承受了太多的悲伤，”Anakin告诉他，他的话语中有太多的忧郁，让Obi-Wan现在完全屈服于帮助眼前人、为他带去乐观的念头之下。

“从现在开始，我们的情况都会更好，”他带着一丝苦笑说道，“现在你在这里，总能一起找到治好你的办法的。”

他们之间的纽带突然剧烈的颤抖，好似无声哭泣，然后Anakin的声音回答道，“不可能了，Obi-Wan。和Sidious的战斗让我的身体又被极其严重地破坏了一遍，现在即使是维生系统也没有办法覆盖全部的受伤部位……我要死了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话说：  
> 我真的很抱歉！大家不要生我的气好嘛！事情还会有转折的，你们绝对很难猜到接下来会发生什么。
> 
> 译者：……所以维达你为什么又能和卢克说话呢？


	8. Chapter 8

这一章真让我头疼。我不想写太多家庭琐事，但同时我也不想匆匆忙忙地赶进度。男孩们需要休息一下，冷静下来，稍微谈谈。还有Luke，他直到现在才见到他的父亲。所以这一章比较平淡，但是后面会有更加戏剧化的冲突，不要担心。

当Anakin的话传到他耳中时，Obi-Wan几乎无法控制自己。他全身不由自主地颤抖，觉得有人把他从踩着的地上拉了起来。难以相信，在他们刚刚再次找到彼此之后，他肯定听错了，任何其他的解释都是难以忍受的。“不！绝非如此，完全不可能！”他绝望的叫喊声划破了寂静，连Bantha们都吓了一跳。

命运不会如此残酷。三年来，他一直认为自己已经失去了一切，而就在他为他们的未来找到一丝希望的时候，一切又立刻被夺走了。在他们经历了这么多之后，命运依然如此不公。“我们以后再谈这个，”Anakin的声音在他脑海中提议，同时在精神中发出了安慰的情绪来安抚Obi-Wan，“时间地点都不对，虽然我的人是值得信任的，但有些事情我宁愿和你心平气和地慢慢讨论。此外，儿子可以透过窗户看到我们，他快急疯了。”

尽管Obi-Wan不愿意改变话题，但他还是不得不同意Anakin的观点。Luke已经在纽带中感受到了他过多的情绪，他早该预防这种情况了，特别是Obi-Wan不能保证在肾上腺素消散之后就会立刻释放这种情绪，特别是Obi-Wan在肾上腺素消失或Anakin可能存在的可怕结局无法改变之前，Obi-Wan的神经不可能松懈下来，谈话最好在一个不那么受到关注的时间继续。Obi-Wan需要深呼吸才能把绝望推向原力，“暴风兵可靠吗？”他终于还是有点颤抖地问道。"这两个词居然能联系到一起？"

“你会惊讶的，”Anakin带着明显的自豪回答道，“我在他们的大脑中重新编程了芯片，就像我取代了帝国最高统帅部的所有军官一样。我花了几年时间才在皇帝没有怀疑的情况下行动，但在我知道Sidious对我撒谎后，我开始渗透到只忠于我的人中。这是唯一的方法，我确保没有人会在我干掉皇帝的时候从背后捅刀子。”

“也就是说你还有一些未完成的事情要处理，”Obi-Wan意识到。

“除此之外，”Anakin闪烁其词地回答。

直到现在，Obi-Wan才明白，通过谋杀他的前主人，Anakin已经成为银河系中最强大的人。这种情况让Obi-Wan很不是滋味，谁能想到那么多年前他们收留的奴隶小男孩会一直走到今天这一步？“我想现在不得不叫你皇帝陛下了，”他试图和Anakin开玩笑，来转移自己的忧虑情绪。

“但我们的关系是不一样的，我最希望你叫我的真名，”Anakin回答，通过纽带让他的前师父知道他是多么不喜欢这个想法，“现在我想看看儿子。”

听到这些话，Obi-Wan感觉胃部紧张地纠结了起来。他私心希望自己有多一点时间来决定如何最好地为Luke将面临的事情做准备。Anakin有这个愿望是自然的，但Obi-Wan不知道他们的儿子会对他父亲令人恐惧的外表作何反应。这个男孩还是那么小，他不明白他的父亲被严重毁容，以至于没有盔甲和面具就活不下去。一方面，Obi-Wan不想让Luke因这一景象而遭受创伤，另一方面，他担心Anakin会因孩子的反应而感到被拒绝。尽管如此，他还是允许Anakin跟着他来到小屋。但是当他们到达门口时，Obi-Wan犹豫地停下来。

“也许我应该先单独和他谈谈，”他最终还是把顾虑表达出来。

“你又担心得太多了，”他的前学徒责备他，借此释放出与Obi-Wan完全不同的安全与和平，“放松，不会有事的。自从我第一次通过你的眼睛看到Luke，我就一直在和他说话。他认识我，尽管我们从未见过面。”

“希望如你所说，”Obi-Wan仍然被残余的疑虑所困扰，但他还是把手放在门把手上，打开了门。在它后面的小房间里，尽管两个太阳透过窗户热烈地照进来，却显示出一种令人愉快的柔和的微光。他进来的时候，Luke站在他刚才向外看的窗口，接着他的脸立刻转向了门的方向。他的眼睛不确定地从Obi-Wan身上闪到身后的巨大身影上，但没有退缩，没有恐惧，相反，那是一种完全不带负面情绪的好奇。

“Luke，”Obi-Wan小心翼翼地走向男孩，“我想让你见个人。这是Anakin，你的父亲。”

起初，Luke似乎不知道如何理解这个阐述。直到他端详了那个黑色的身影，从那不可穿透的面具，到那件衣服和斗篷，一直到那条受控制的腿，然后他的好奇心赢了，他开始慢慢地移动，“父亲？”当他站在正前方时，他问道，好像他也需要Anakin保证Obi-Wan说的是实话。他没有听到这个答案，但它显然被用另一种形式回答了，因为当Anakin弯下腰蹲下时，Luke毫不害羞地拉近了与他的距离，用双臂搂住了黑甲。这个男孩太小了，他几乎抓不住那个巨大的身影，但他还是试了试，他信任地趴在父亲的黑袍子上，直到Anakin紧紧抱住他，紧紧地抱着他。

对每个局外人来说，这都是一个奇怪的景象。这个小小的孩子在这个巨大的黑色身影的怀抱里，但是Obi-Wan不由自主地感觉到他的眼睛被泪水刺痛。他从未敢希望有一天会见证这一刻。Luk出生时，他以为Anakin已经死了，即使他们没有多少时间了，他也会永远记住这一时刻。Obi-Wan听不到他们之间无声的对话，但他能感受到Anakin一生中第一次能够把儿子抱在怀里的无限喜悦。有那么一会儿，没有痛苦，也没有黑暗，只有一个父亲的纯粹的幸运干，他终于和他的孩子相聚了，Luke的原力信号心满意足地跳动着，就像某种一直等待的东西终于实现一样。

有那么一会儿，整个屋子里都只能听见Anakin的呼吸器的声音，然后他默默地说:“孩子们的力量无与伦比，Obi-Wan，他们用心看，而不是用眼睛看，他们不像成年人那样需要证据，Luke从未质疑过我告诉他的真相。”

虽然Luke的适应良好让情况变得轻松许多，也省去了不必要的解释，但Obi-Wan还是觉得有必要为自己的行为辩护，“这样至少让我当时的日子好过很多，我那时候根本不抱希望，如果最后证明这只是一场折磨我的游戏，那我就完了。”

Luke仍然压在Anakin身上，后者通过他与Obi-Wan的纽带伸出温暖的精神触角，感觉就像一个内心的拥抱，“我知道这对你来说不容易，但我希望你现在意识到，我再也不会伤害你了。你是唯一让我活下去的意义。再次见到你，见到我们的儿子都给予我无尽的力量。”

“但这到底是怎么做到的？”Obi-Wan问了这个困扰了他几个星期的问题，"你的意识怎么可能触及他的呢？"

即使是用假肢跪着也不舒服，Anakin把他的儿子抱起来，陪他走到餐桌旁，在一把椅子上坐下，Luke坐在他的腿上。男孩立刻开始好奇地让他的手在他衣服的胸盘上游走，他的父亲注意到了这一点，似乎并不介意。“通过我们共同的纽带，我已经与他建立了联系，”他热情地解释道，“你一直是我们的纽带。”

这一新的知识点燃了Obi-Wan心中的爱和感激，他之前根本不知道这样的事情是可能的，但Anakin能通过自己的眼睛看到他俩的儿子，且与他切实拥有如此真实的联系，两件事情都让他倍感欣喜。即使现在他也能清楚地感觉到他们靠得有多近，当Luke抬头看着Anakin护目镜的墨镜时，没有一丝恐惧。显然，这个男孩已经习惯了他们头脑中的对话，他甚至没有试着大声和他说话。“从长远来看，如果每个人都习惯于无声交流，事情只会变得更复杂一点，”Obi-Wan注意到，Luke的脸上露出了笑容。

“一点也不，”Anakin得意地回答，“你只需要用和我一样的方法。利用我们的联系和你和Luke的联系，敞开你的心扉。让Luke成为我们的一部分。”

Obi-Wan怀疑这是否会像Anakin描述的那样简单，但他还是尝试了一下，并沿着丝带般的原力前进，这条丝带将他和他的儿子以及他的前学徒联系在一起，直到他觉得自己像一个结一样。而Luke是一根闪亮的线，与他的光交织在一起，也与Anakin的黑暗力量特征交织在一起。这真是一种奇妙的感觉。原力以最微弱的颜色跳动，用只有他此刻才能听到的音调歌唱，仿佛它在等待Obi-Wan用他的特征在两个现存的联系之间架起一座桥梁，他高兴地追随这个愿望。他刚一开口，原力信号就交织在一起，形成了一个圆圈，如此坚不可摧，同时又如此温暖而充满活力，过去身体里从未涌现出这种感受。然后Obi-Wan突然听到了，他听到Luke如何和他父亲说话，以及Anakin如何回答他。

“那里暖和吗？”这时Luke正在好奇地问。

“不，”Anakin耐心地回答，"这套衣服有空调系统。"

“如果你想尿尿怎么办？”男孩又问。

“那不会发生，”Anakin解释道，“我的身体很大一部分都是机械改装的，我没有正常的消化能力。”

“你曾经打喷嚏吗？”Luke想知道。

“现在没事了，亲爱的，”Obi-Wan在小家伙问出令Anakin不愉快的问题之前插话了，“我再和你父亲谈谈，不如去玩你的老鼠机器人？”

明显Luke还有很多想要问他的东西，但是当Obi-Wan严肃地看了他一眼后，男孩勉强同意了。“好吧，Da，”他叹了口气，然后又转向Anakin，“你会在这里呆一会儿吗？父亲，我可以带你看看我们的Bantha吗？我们有一个真正的家庭，两只大的和一只小的。”

Anakin点了点头俯视着他，“我要留下来，”他通过纽带告诉Luke，“我也想去看看动物们。”

“好吧。”说完后，Luke像个乖孩子一样小跑着来到他的床前，取出老鼠机器人打开。虽然Luke一直盯着玩具，但Obi-Wan可以很清楚地听到他们通过联系交流的每一句话。即使Luke还听不懂大部分事情，他们还是要字字小心。

“如果他问得过头了，我很抱歉，”Obi-Wan道歉，用眼角的余光看着Luke。“他只要一开始，有时候能连续几个小时不停。”

“别难过，”Anakin告诉他，“我是他父亲，他不应该害怕问我任何事情。”

小时候，Anakin和他的儿子一样思想奔放活泼，Obi-Wan不确定这种态度在多大程度上仍然存在。不用Luke克制自己真是如释重负。尤其是考虑到男孩对待父亲的自然态度，Obi-Wan发自内心地希望他们能有更多的时间更好地了解彼此。“你说你要呆一段时间，是认真的吗？”他满怀希望地问道。

“飞船里有一个专门为我准备的房间，我可以在那里休息会，所以在我不得不返回旗舰之前，还有几天时间，”Anakin回答，然后又犹豫着补充道，“我非常希望回去时不是孤独一人。”

Obi-Wan注意到他胃里搅动的感觉又回来了，他知道Anakin多么想要一个肯定的答案，但现在对他做出任何承诺都为时过早。Obi-Wan仍不知道完整的事情经过，不知道Anakin是如何融入画面的，也不知道这对他们的儿子意味着什么。Luke的安全高于一切，尽管他很高兴三人终于又在一起了，但如果他让塔图因面临潜在的危险，Obi-Wan是不会离开的。“到时候再说吧，”他最终含糊地回答，立刻感觉到Anakin失望的情绪，他通过纽带安抚男人，“该吃晚饭了。”

他一点也不饿，但在经历了如此多百般转折的事情之后，他现在需要一点正常的生活，所以抓住目前所有动手的机会，哪怕仅仅只是摆桌子。另外让Luke早早吃过饭，就能早点让他上床睡觉，两个人还可以继续和平交流。Anakin什么也没说，只是静静地看着Obi-Wan分好桌上的食物，直到他的前师父问他:“我们吃饭的时候，你需要在飞船里等吗？”

“不，”Anakin回答，“我很乐意陪你。”

在没有第三把椅子的情况下，Luke又坐在了父亲的腿上，Obi-Wan给他倒了牛奶，然后在面包上涂黄油和奶酪，在那之前，他还把蔬菜仔细切成了小块。

“现在你可以为这些成就自豪了，”Anakin通过他们之间的纽带说道，带着明显的尊重，“这一切条件都是你从无到有创造的。”

“没有你的帮助，我是做不到的，”Obi-Wan回敬道，“但是谁知道呢？也许当初他们把我送到农业兵团的命令才是正确的。”

“幸好没有成功，因为那样我们就永远不会见面了。”属于Anakin的那一面因温暖和爱而颤动，这些话在他心中引起了刺痛，但Obi-Wan还是回报了同样多的爱和感激。  
如果他去了农业兵团，Qui-Gon可能会有另一个学徒，也许他们永远不会来塔图因。Anakin仍然会是一个为废品商人工作的奴隶。Padme绝不会爱上他，Palpatine也绝不会成为皇帝。这么多白白牺牲的人可能还活着，绝地武士仍将在银河系中守护和平。

所有这些事情在那一刻都在Obi-Wan的脑海中闪过，但他对Anakin和Luke竖起屏障，让他们免受他感受到的痛苦。他在一个无声的请求中把手伸过桌子，直到Anakin把他的手指和他自己的手指交织在一起，在这个熟悉而又令人欣慰的手势中，Obi-Wan终于有力量放下自己的忧虑。

男孩当然不想在饭后睡觉，只是在阿Anakin答应他有很多个第二天早上都会留在此处之后，Luke才同意Obi-Wan给他换衣服，一起去洗手间。双日落山，房间一片漆黑，只有放在桌子上的提灯发出苍白的光芒，在墙上投下诡异的阴影。Luke打了个哈欠，揉了揉眼睛，但他坚持自己一点也不累。但事实上，这一天的波折让这个男孩非常疲惫，他头一碰到枕头就睡着了。他睡觉的时候，金色的头发像光环一样围绕着他的头，烨烨生辉。Obi-Wan小心翼翼地把男孩在睡梦中踢开的毯子再次拉到他身上，然后Anakin走到床边，小心翼翼地抚摸着男孩的前额，这一动作让他前师父的脑海里产生了幻觉。Qui-Gon被Darth Maul杀死后，Obi-Wan有多少次站在Anakin的床边，那个男孩又做了多少次噩梦？时间似乎融化成了一个漩涡，有那么一会儿，Luke看起来和他的父亲非常相似，Obi-Wan相信他会再次见到Anakin，然后他摇了摇头，这一刻就过去了。

“他还小，但随着时间一点点过去，我觉得他和你越来越像了，”Obi-Wan在他们尽可能安静地离开小屋的时候，通过他们的连接把想法传达给前学徒。

“知道我在他身上看到了什么吗？”当他们到达黑暗的院子时，Anakin回答他，“我看见你了。”

“真的吗？”Obi-Wan疑惑道，"我认为他和我没有一点相似之处。"

“我不是在说他的外表，”Anakin解释了他的想法。“我指的是他的共情能力和对所有生物的平等尊重。这就像你和你教他的一样，Master。”

Obi-Wan有点难为情，觉得自己的脸颊发热。“我已经很久没有做你的Master了，”他的语气里混合着忧郁和挫伤，但Anakin用另一波热情和真诚的奉献来回应他，“你现在又是了，不，你一直就是，比以前更好。”

飞艇看上去和着陆时完全一样，只是舱门在此期间关闭了，但当Anakin走近飞艇时，舱门立即打开，舷梯被延长。Anakin毫不犹豫地踏上了闪亮的耐钢板，Obi-Wan依旧迟疑不决。一方面，他不想让Luke被别人发现，但另一方面，他知道如果男孩醒来，他会立刻感觉到父亲的气息消失，所以他还是跟着前学徒进入了飞艇内部。当他们的领袖从身边走过时，两个士兵立即敬礼，而Anakin根本没有注意他们，“那么，接下来要怎么办？”他们经过走廊时，Obi-Wan问道。

“我有一个计划，”Anakin告诉他。

Obi-Wan从未像现在这样高兴听到这些话，“感谢原力，”他如释重负地说，"我以为你打算听天由命了。"

“不，我不想死，”当他们拐过一个弯时，Anakin回答道。“但恐怕你不太会喜欢这个计划的……一些细节。

Obi-Wan耸耸肩，“我什么事情没见过，”他回答道。但其实，任何意料之外的事情都会让他吃惊。Anakin的计划不仅大胆，而且疯狂，几乎很少有时间真正和Obi-Wan的想象契合起来，“但我很好奇，你有什么计划？”

这应该是不可能的，但是突然间，穿着巨大黑色盔甲的Anakin看起来又像一个紧张的少年了。Obi-Wan对此有一种不好的预感，尤其是当他听到男人声音中的紧张语调，并通过他们的联系感受到突然的情绪激动后，“Anakin，请告诉我你没有绑架你的女儿。”

“不，别担心。我不会做任何伤害她的事。即使她也是我计划的一部分，她仍然在奥德朗，”Anakin向他保证，Obi-Wan松了口气。从无意中把Leia的事告诉Anakin的那一刻起，Obi-Wan就一直害怕Anakin会带走她，如果有必要的话他不介意动用武力，但即使他前学徒的意愿非常明显，到现在为止男人还是抵挡住了这种诱惑。

“那你到底要干嘛？”Obi-Wan焦急地问道。

“你自己看吧。”按下按钮，门移到一边，可以看到一个普通的小屋。没什么特别的，小巧而简朴，但几乎没有足够的空间容纳一个人。尽管如此，当Obi-Wan跨过门槛时，他的心还是怦怦直跳，Anakin几乎没有给他任何暗示。房间只在昏暗的暮色中亮着灯，但能辨认出一个人躺在其中一个铺位上。

他穿着普通的便服，留着几乎垂到肩膀的卷发，似乎睡着了，因为当Obi-Wan走近时，他没有动。一只长臂伸在铺位的边缘，手在空中晃来晃去。

Obi-Wan不解地转过身，看着Anakin，希望从他那里得到一个解释，但是他的前学徒树起了精神屏障，他能感受到的只有沉默。这是怎么回事？这个人是谁？Obi-Wan困惑地再次转过身，靠近铺位，这样他就可以直视陌生人的脸，然后被震惊得说不出话，他当然不会认错，睡着的男人长着Anakin的脸。


	9. Chapter 9

[b][color=Red]Chapter 9[/color][/b]

Obi-Wan忍受着心脏在胸腔里的痛苦跳动，再次看着铺位上的那个人。他对这张脸比对自己的脸还要熟悉，只是这张脸不应该属于这个身体，而应该属于那个身着黑袍的毁容者。“你做了什么？”Obi-Wan问得很平淡，因为过于震惊，他都快忘记了最近和前学徒一般都用纽带交流。

“我让他进入了一种混沌状态，免得他的眼睛太充满人情味让人不安，”Anakin通过他们的纽带回答道，投射出想让Obi-Wan谅解这件事儿的请求，但他的前师父无法阻止自己，带着眩晕、愤怒和恐惧的混沌感情问他。

“让我不安？Anakin，你创造了一个克隆体！”Obi-Wan对他大喊道，他从未想到Anakin会做出这样的事情。看到这张脸对他来说就像是一个突然裂开的伤口，这是他梦寐以求的，Obi-Wan曾相信再也见不到它了。这提醒他，Anakin如今再也变不回这番模样，他要负责。  
“我别无选择，”Anakin绝望地为自己辩护，“我要死了，Obi-Wan。任何人对此都无能为力。”

这很困难，但Obi-Wan还是设法将目光从熟睡的克隆人身上移开，转而看向Anakin黑色的护眼镜。他几乎不敢问，但他必须知道真相，他只需要知道他们还剩多少时间。“还有多久？告诉我，那套衣服能让你活多久？”

“帝国的医生告诉我最多只有六个月，”Anakin回答，可以听到他是多么难以接受这既定事实。“在透析和输液的帮助下，我的器官仍还能维持正常性能的70%，但一天比一天少，直到有一天，连这些维生装置也无法阻止它们衰竭。”

“六个月，愿原力与我们同在……”这比他担心的要好一点，但比他希望的要少得多。Obi-Wan震惊地闭上了眼睛。

Anakin的原力特征以一种亲昵的姿态包裹着他的身体，为他的行为寻求安慰和理解。“他是我最后的希望，”Anakin轻轻地告诉他这个事实，他的机械手缠绕在Obi-Wan的手指上，寻求身体接触。“我唯一的希望，看他多么健康，多么完美。”他的声音清楚地显示出他有多喜欢他所看到的，Obi-Wan不得不承认看到克隆人身上那属于Anakin的自然美时，他几乎无法抑制住自己的目光，但他很快压抑住了自己的情绪。

“但他不是你，”他不情愿地再次看着熟睡的脸说。眼睛上方没有伤疤，这只能说明他是多么正确。

但是Anakin不想听到他的前师父的指责。"一旦我把我的灵魂转移到他身上，他就会成为我。"

Obi-Wan瞬间收回了手，“你在说什么？这是不可能的。”

“并非如此，”Anakin得意洋洋地回答，"我知道Sidious原来想这么干，可惜他还没来得及就被我杀死了。"

"Sidious想把他的灵魂转移到另一个身体里？"想象Lord Sith成功完成这个计划的后果，Obi-Wan毛骨悚然。

“我不知道他想这么做是畏惧衰老还是畏惧我，但是在穆斯塔法事件后的几个星期里，我在他不知情的情况下无意中听到他在和卡米诺的克隆人谈话，然后发现他已经订购了几批克隆人。于是我意识到他背叛了我。显然他明明还有别的办法来帮我，但他还是只让我穿着这套维生服。所以我抓住了下一个机会，在一次任务后，自己绕道去了卡米诺，订购了一个克隆人，”Anakin用他明显自豪的声音解释道。

“但那仅仅是三年前！”Obi-Wan反驳道，指着熟睡的克隆人，“我知道克隆人的生长过程会加速，但不至于这样快！"

“衰老会加速到什么程度取决于命运，”Anakin回答道，很明显，他比他的前师父更喜欢知道这件事。“Sifo-Dyas订购的克隆体要作为士兵，他们必须有超人的头脑，学习能力和训练度。但我的克隆体只是一个容器，他的大部分生长都是在混沌状态下度过的，这样他能最快速生长。他的肌肉是通过电刺激训练的，至于他的大脑，他只需要一些基本的知识。他能照顾好自己，让自己活着，知道我对你的感情，方便你更好和他打交道，直到转移完成。”

Obi-Wan惊呆了，下意识摇头，“原力啊，Anakin，你怎么能这样对我？你怎么能觉得这样对他更好？完全不是这样的，这只会让事情变得更加困难。你把他当做一个东西，但他是一个活生生的人。”

Anakin轻蔑地哼了一声，“他是个克隆人，Obi-Wan，他被创造出来只是为了接收我的意识。”

从他前学徒那里听到这些话的恐惧几乎让Obi-Wan发疯。“你不可能是认真的。Rex，Cody，Five……你都忘记了吗？他们是我们的人，我们的朋友，Anakin！他们和我们一起战斗！Kriff，他们为我们而死！”

Anakin的原力特征颤抖着，夹杂着压抑的感情，“然后他们背叛了我们！”他咆哮着。

激活克隆人脑中芯片的记忆痛得要命，Anakin随心所欲地解释事实的现状甚至更糟，“你很清楚这不是他们能决定的”，Obi-Wan说道。

“没错，他们没有选择，我也没有。”Anakin愤怒地嘲讽，“毕竟，是你把我弄残了，如果没有那件衣服，我现在就已经死了，所以不要因为我抓住了唯一的机会而对我进行批判！”

Obi-Wan脸色变得像床单一样苍白，就像Anakin动手上打败了他一样。然而，当他回答的时候，他尽量让自己隐藏这句话对他造成的伤害:“你是对的，这是我的错，我将不得不在余生永远背负着它，但这和我们现在争论的无关，这个克隆人有一个灵魂，当你占据他的身体时，你会从他那里夺走它。”

“你宁愿我死吗？”Anakin的话充满了苦涩，而他的原力特征——就在几分钟前还几乎温柔地缠绕在他的前师父身上——现在又冷又硬，从里到外，几乎让Obi-Wan窒息。

Obi-Wan的肩膀明显地垮了下来，然后他告诉他:“不，但是我也不想一个无辜的人为你而死。”

在很长一段时间里，Anakin的原力特征在黑暗中噼啪作响，以至于Obi-Wan害怕他会对自己大打出手或者摧毁房间里的某样东西，他们之间产生的冲动充满了失望和责备，Obi-Wan艰难却毫不犹豫地面对这些感觉，并用一个温暖的波动来回答它们，以向Anakin表明他对他有多重要，不管发生任何事情都如此，直到情绪在某个时间里平静下来。

但这并没有改变他内心的黑暗依然强大的事实。同情他人从来都不是Sith的行事原则，就连爱，Sith的爱也充满了自私与占有欲。这种认识伤害了他，Obi-Wan依然努力抑制住了自己的情绪。期待Anakin彻底改变无疑是空中楼阁。要他立刻改变也太难了，Obi-Wan需要时间和耐心来让他的前学徒相信这些情绪是徒劳的。

出于纯粹的好奇，Obi-Wan把他的原力信号传向沉睡的克隆人，让他感受到它在原力中的存在，事实上，过了一会儿，他就能感受到那个复制体身上传来的脉动。Obi-Wan不确定克隆人也能继承力敏，但在Anakin 的副本身上，显然是成立的。这是一个令人惊奇的，几乎好得难以置信，像孩子一样纯洁的原力特征。克隆人纯洁得像一张白纸，一束明亮的光，没有意识到他的命运是为了另一个人献出自己的生命——一个让Obi-Wan心碎的想法。

他备受折磨，转过身去，“很晚了，我现在必须走了。”

Obi-Wan还没来得及抽身，Anakin的手就一声不吭地抓住了他的上臂，他们的纽带陷入了混乱。悲伤、受挫和对被拒绝的恐惧如此强烈，Obi-Wan头晕目眩。“对不起。我不应该说那些关于穆斯塔法的事情。”他声音中的冷漠和冷酷一去不复返了，留下的是宛如他还是个小男孩时一般的不安感受，好像现在正在渴望师父的拥抱一样，Obi-Wan绝不会把他留在这种情绪中瑟瑟发抖。

“这是事实，虽然我无比希望我能放下这份纠结，”他沮丧地回答。

“还是不公平，”Anakin轻声定论，“我只是想让你明白，这样做不仅仅是为了我自己。我不想再失去你，我想看着我的孩子长大，很过分吗？”

Obi-Wan当然明白。他也希望这是永远的。他们可以抛开过去几年的孤独和绝望，在某个地方开始新的生活。没有Jedi或Sith或任何政治纠葛，享受生活，一起抚养Luke。他带着温和的微笑，通过连接发出平静而充满爱的波动，向Anakin表示他非常了解对方的动机。“我也想这么做，但我依然不确定这是否是正确的……Anakin，我现在必须回到Luke身边冥想，明天再谈吧。”

Anakin犹豫地放开了他的前师父的手臂，但随之用原力亲密地、像要把对方压碎一般贴着Obi-Wan，他的师父痛苦地意识到这种对于亲昵的绝望的渴求，那是一种Anakin残破的身体再也无法更进一步承受的亲密关系，Obi-Wan在那天之后感到筋疲力尽，他并没有退缩，而是尽可能地向Anakin敞开链接中通往他的心灵的地方，将他的原力特征缠上Anakin的，尽量弥补了Anakin所需要的东西。很长一段时间里，纽带交织拥抱，两人互相汲取着温暖和安慰。接着Obi-Wan慢慢起身，将精神也随之抽离。他们不发一言便离开了房间，把熟睡的克隆人留在了身后，然后一起走向下机坡道，那里仍然有两名暴风兵在站岗。

“晚安，亲爱的。”Obi-Wan最后摸了摸他的前徒弟的意识，在脑子里向他承诺，清晨的第一道光出现时，或许一切皆有可能，Anakin也以一种亲密的姿态通过他们的纽带传递着温暖的波动。

“晚安，Master。”

Obi-Wan能感觉到Anakin的目光一直盯着他走向小屋。天幕星辰暗淡，他走到门口，进入家门之前，再一次转过身，想在穿梭机的入口处辨认出前学徒的黑色身影。接下来的第一步把他直接带到了儿子的床前，希望Luke没有注意到他长时间的外出，不过这个男孩似乎并没有什么意识，他一直平静地睡着。

当Obi-Wan看着Luke放松的脸时，沉重压在了他的胸口，这张脸越来越像Anakin了。在经历了他的前学徒的所有痛苦之后，他有什么权利谴责他的计划？他有什么权利拒绝他的儿子和儿子的父亲？Anakin所希望的仅仅是他们几人组成一个真正的家庭，他有什么权利责备前学徒呢？Obi-Wan若有所思地抚摸着Luke浅色的头发，然后转过身去，脱下外袍，从床底下拉出一张垫子。几个星期以来，冥想的欲望没有昔日强烈，当他盘腿闭上眼睛时，感受到一种安详的期待。他满怀感激地把所有的恐惧和疑虑都推到原力中，并敞开心扉，直到与原力完全融为一体。

第二天早上，Obi-Wan睁开眼睛时，两个太阳的光已经透过窗户照进来了。他的冥想很成功，却花了很长时间才平静下来，因此睡得很晚。像往常一样，他的目光首先投向儿子的床，却发现它是空的。Obi-Wan颇为惊骇地搜寻着链接中Luke的原力迹象，过了一会儿才发现儿子和Anakin在一起。过去Luke身边除了他没有别的人，Obi-Wan一时间不知道该哭还是该笑，这个男孩这么快就信任了他的父亲。Luke的原力光环充满了兴奋的期待，连Anakin原本阴云密布的存在也散发出如此平静的满足感，Obi-Wan决定给父子俩留一段单独相处的时间。他会和往常任何时间一样开始新的一天，而试图不去注意小屋前停驻的帝国舰队。

他朝窗户外瞟了一眼，发现通常守卫入口的两个暴风兵此刻正站在穿梭机的阴影中，尽管因为盔甲的缘故，他很难分辨出到底就是这两个人还是别的人。然而，Anakin似乎不大可能真的只和两个人一起出行。Obi-Wan梳洗完毕后，开始从蒸发器里集水，给Bantha们喂食挤奶，准备早餐。当他无事可做之后，终于决定去找儿子。他走上穿梭机的舷梯时，仍站在外面的警卫并没有阻止他。在里面，他遇到了另外四个人，这证明了他早先关于军队数量的猜测，但是当他跟随他儿子的原力迹象穿过走廊时，似乎没有人被他的出现所困扰。

当Obi-Wan感应到Skywalker父子一起出现在一扇门后时，他停下来，按下机械装置开关，好奇的想看看他们在做什么。门滑到一边后，这下他能确认后面的那个房间是厨房。Anakin站在屋子中央，听到声音后转过身来，坐在桌边吃能量棒的Luke抬起头，对着他微笑，Obi-Wan正要回以微笑，突然发现了坐在Luke旁边的克隆人，瞬间惊呆了。看到这张脸有一种奇怪的超现实感，这张脸如此熟悉，却又完美无瑕。他手里拿着一个杯子，Obi-Wan注意到，他的手指是肉而不是钢铁做的，他的头发在Obi-Wan的眼中好像柔顺的窗帘，比Anakin拥有过的还要长得多，皮肤也比Anakin自然晒黑的皮肤更白，因为他从未生活在沙漠星球的两个太阳下，而是在卡米诺的永恒的雨水中长大的。

“Da，看，那是Ani，”Luke对自己的父亲介绍他的同伴，眼睛里有星光闪烁，“我们一起吃早餐。”

Ani。童年时Obi-Wan常常唤起的昵称让他再次痛不欲生。不，他不能，不是现在，太早了。他还没有准备好面对这个矛盾的情况，但是在他能够逃脱之前，克隆人看着他，Obi-Wan便知道自己动不了了。那迷人的蓝眼睛不掺杂一丝黄色，令人目眩的皓齿和闪耀的魅力让绝地大师的脸变得通红，“你是Obi-Wan！”克隆人高兴地喊道，他的声音仿佛让Obi-Wan看见自己的棺材上又钉上了一颗钉子，“我很高兴！终于见到你了！”

他无法呼吸。原力啊，这个房间太小了，他快要喘不过气来了。他必须离开这里，远离那个看起来像他的Anakin，但不是Anakin的人。  
“这怎么能当成真正的早餐，”Obi-Wan哽咽着，试图无视克隆人的问候，“到屋子里来，我给你做了三明治和牛奶。”

“Ani也能来吗？”Luke满怀希望地问道。

这个问题完全出于最天真的渴望，但对Obi-Wan来说依然太多了。他不想要这个，不，他不能忍受这种景象。他真的不想靠近克隆人，但他实在没有勇气对Luke这么说，只能不情愿地点点头，“行吧，我会赶上你们的。”

“来吧，Ani，我带你去我们的家。”Luke热情地从椅子上跳起来，克隆人跟着他走出房间，动作充满活力，就像一只小狗跟着另一只小狗一样。他们一离开厨房，Obi-Wan就用责备的目光看着他的前学徒，“真的有必要吗？世间这么多名字，你偏偏要选Ani。”

"这样的话，当我住进这个身体之后，Luke会更容易接受一些。"Anakin客观地回答。

也许是这样，但这并没有让Obi-Wan感到轻松，“你为什么不跟我商量就让他接触克隆人？”Obi-Wan责备他。

“我不知道你想指责我什么，但我没有‘特意让他们接触’”，Anakin愤怒地回答。“我不能让克隆人永远处于恍惚状态，你很清楚，他需要食物和饮料，也有需求，就像任何其他人一样。巧合的是，Luke恰好在我叫醒他时进入了穿梭机。”

“当然，”Obi-Wan抱怨道，“你和以前一样，是个糟糕的骗子。”

“你想怎么想就怎么想吧，但他们迟早会见面的，”他的前学徒冷嘲热讽地回答，Obi-Wan对早上的事情发展完全不满意，但他不想挑起一场争执。现在时间还早，他从昨天开始就已经筋疲力尽，无法再和Anakin来一场情感拉锯战，所以Obi-Wan只是疲惫地摇了摇头，然后有意识地转移话题:“我昨天想问的是:Palpatine的克隆体出了什么事？”

“我回卡米诺时杀了他们。一个接一个，直到一个都没有了，确保没有遗传物质留下来制造更多的克隆人。”Anakin说这话的方式让Obi-Wan全身起鸡皮疙瘩，但即使皇帝的克隆人和Anakin的一样无辜，他也为他们不再有威胁而松了一口气。

“我还在等你告诉我你的计划，”Obi-Wan问道，并在一张空椅子上坐下，他责备了自己无情的想法，并向原力释放了自己的感情。

“我想让女儿和我在一起，”Anakin在桌边坐下时强调解释。

Obi-Wan最害怕的事情还是出现了，尽管如此，他还是试图说服他的前学徒放弃这个计划。“Anakin，她认为Organa夫妇是她的父母。如果你强行把他们从她身边拉开，会伤透她的心的。”

“我无意使用武力，毕竟有另一个解决方案，”Anakin充满信心地回答。“在你告诉我关于Leia的情况后，我通过原力拜访了她。这很难，但一段时间后，我也设法和她建立了联系。她比Luke小心得多，但她知道我是她真正的父亲，也知道我迟早会把她带回来。”

为什么Obi-Wan一点都不惊讶？然而，他们仍然谈论着一个三岁的女孩，她甚至不能掂量一个无形的声音给她的承诺会带来什么后果，更不用说Organa了。他们要带走他的老朋友抚养长大的孩子，Obi-Wan的心情变得沉重起来，“Bail和他的妻子绝不会让这种事情发生，”他坚定地回答。

“到时候会证明谁是对的，”Anakin不为所动地回答，“我要给他们一个无法拒绝的提议:用共和国的和平来交换我的女儿。”


	10. Chapter 10

这句话之后是长时间的沉默，Obi-Wan的目光在小厨房的每个角落徘徊，避免直视他前学徒的墨色护眼镜。Anakin直截了当地把这个想法放在房间里，而他没法喜欢。让整个星系的命运取决于Organa是否准备放弃他们的养女？无论如何，这么想都让人不舒服，“你什么意思，你想用和平来交换你的女儿？”Obi-Wan最后问道，希望事情不会像他担心的那样。

“你信任Bail Organa？”Anakin脑海中的声音没有回答他，而是这样反问着。

Obi-Wan皱起眉头，试图读懂对方的感受。面前冰冷无情的面具让他头疼，Anakin的面部表情对他来说一直是一本打开的书，但没有它，他只能依靠通过他们之间的纽带读取情感，“和这个有什么关系？”他摩挲着他们的纽带，徒劳地问。Anakin从来不善于隐藏自己的想法，但自从他落入黑暗面后，似乎在这方面取得了显著的进步。Obi-Wan尽了最大努力，但他除了某种不安之外什么也没发现。

“回答我的问题，”Anakin命令他。

Obi-Wan叹着气，一想到奥德朗的参议员就耸耸肩，“Bail是个好人，我们已经认识很久了。是的，我会说我信任他。如果不能确保他的人品，我当然不会把Leia给他，”他坚定地回答。Obi-Wan第一次见到Bail Organa时还很年轻，那时候他正和自己的Master一起执行任务。Bail来自一个富裕的家庭，但他致力于人民的利益，从一开始就有成为一名参议员的雄心，就连Obi-Wan都认为在他这个工作位置上，此人堪称踏实诚信。两个年轻人有诸多不同，却也发展出深刻的友谊，他们忙于各自的人生，友谊却持续了多年。

显然，这正是Anakin所希望听到的，最后他宣下了定论:“我将提议任命Organa参议员为新共和国的总理。一个共和国，我将提供解散帝国的前景。”

Obi-Wan措手不及。除了这一点，他什么都预料到了，没什么事情还能让他更惊讶。银河系的和平一直是他心之所向，但他从未相信Anakin会自愿将新赢得的领导权交给另一个人，并解散帝国。“你真的会放弃你的权力吗？”他小心翼翼地问道。

“不直接，”Anakin回答，“我再也不会允许个人独揽大权，Palpatine作为议长腐化了参议院，作为Sidious领导着帝国。因此，Organa作为财政大臣的权力将永远成为极端情况下的后备手段，而我们将成为领导者。”

“我们？”Obi-Wan难以置信地重复。他一定听错了，一定是这样，Anakin不可能真的计划和他一起领导一个新的共和国。

“我知道你从来不想和政治扯上任何关系，但我只信任你能为所有人的利益做出决定，”Anakin为自己的计划辩护，慢慢地，Obi-Wan明白了他的前学徒的思路导向。Anakin并不想放弃最高领袖的职位，但他不太相信自己能够不带自私动机地领导人民。原力光明的一面可能又在他身上站稳了脚跟，但他仍然是Sith，他需要Obi-Wan来平衡这一面。黑暗面倾向于根据低层次的本能做出决定，这一弱点对他的前师父来说一直是陌生的。他永远不会把自己的目标置于他人的幸福之上，Anakin对此非常清楚。

尽管如此，Obi-Wan依然深深地、长久地沉浸于震惊的情绪中。不到48小时之内，他等待着Darth Vader降临塔图因，进行生死较量。从那以后，他不仅知道Anakin实际上仍然存在于这套黑壳子下面，仍然爱着他，而且还知道他已经创造了一个自己的克隆体，并计划将他的灵魂植入他的身体。除了Luke和Obi-Wan之外，他还和女儿进行了多年的精神交流，并计划与Bail在银河系进行和平谈判。他本人和Anakin将作为议长背后的最高领袖领导这个星系。有那么一会儿，Obi-Wan突然想要歇斯底里地大笑，但他抑制住了这种冲动。在荒郊野外隐居了三年之后，这一切都有点难以忍受，“我不知道该说什么，”Obi-Wan坦白道，一想到平衡中的诸多环节，他的脑袋就嗡嗡作响。

Anakin似乎感觉到他的前师父被束缚压得喘不过气来，他把一只机械手放在Obi-Wan的前臂上让他平静下来，然后建议道，“先别说话，仔细考虑一下，过一会儿我再来听你的决定。”

Obi-Wan松了口气，通过链接表达了自己想要休息的欲望。他感到焦虑不安，原力在他的脑海里不停地跳动，Anakin的存在反而让这种状态变得更糟。Obi-Wan确实该冥想了，但还有更加迫切的事情——他想去他的儿子那里，确保一切都好。在他看来，Luke和克隆人独处的时间太长了。他能感觉到Anakin更愿意把他留在身边，但他的前学徒尊重他的愿望，并告诉他，他将留在飞梭里，与这架歼星舰的指挥官举行一次全息会议。没说多少话，他们便分道扬镳。

Obi-Wan回到小屋后发现，Luke和克隆人坐在一起吃早餐，男孩兴奋地谈论他的日常生活。他谈到了莫斯埃斯帕、市场、酒馆和在那里可以找到的许多不同的物种，克隆人听得入迷，仿佛这是一个专为他发明的冒险故事。也许他没见过比卡米诺克隆工厂和把他带离那里的宇宙飞船更多的银河系。克隆人胃口很大，把面包片塞进嘴里，然后大口大口地喝下蓝奶。显然他很喜欢这顿饭，让Obi-Wan情不自禁地想起过去他是如何在他徒弟的宿舍里为他准备早餐的。Anakin当时塞了好多，就跟每天都要饿死一样，他知道这个餐桌前的克隆人不是Anakin，但他还是慷慨地给了他另外两片面包。

“谢谢，非常美味，”克隆人带着真诚的微笑感谢他，"比在飞梭上好多了，那里只有能量棒或蛋白奶昔。"

克隆人可能以前从未尝过真正的食物。他的创造者的目标是让他尽可能快地成长，而不破坏他的骨质或弱化他的肌肉，所以他必须一直吃高蛋白的食物。味道可能是次要的，歼星舰上的食物可能也不会更好，因为据Obi-Wan所知，克隆人在共和国时期主要吃速食产品，量大便宜。在帝国时代，这可能没有多大变化。

这种猜测让Obi-Wan对这个不速之客泛起期待之外的同情心。他不喜欢克隆人的存在，但他一出生只能感受到克隆工厂冰冷的空气，从来未曾感受过一个正常家庭应有的爱与耐心。他看着克隆人，第一次尝试着对他露出微笑容，并让他知道:“吃你的吧，我们已经吃过了。”

“谢谢你，Obi，”克隆人回答道，笑得如此亲切，Obi-Wan的心快要碎成一千块。这个笑容本不该存在，也不属于这张脸。Obi-Wan被自己的痛苦淹没了，他转过身去，开始清理小屋，试图找个借口逃避克隆人，免得再与后者有接触的机会，但他什么也没说，只是和Luke一起吃完了早餐。盘子一空，Luke就站起来，抓住克隆人的手，把他拉出小屋，给他看那些Bantha们。

Obi-Wan如释重负，坐在床上，深深吸气。每一次看着这张熟悉的脸，胃里都好像搅着碎片，似乎还没有真正意识到这种场景带来的伤害，那一刻需要用更多的勇气才能活下去。他急需冥想，所以过了一会儿，脱下外衣，拉出床下的垫子，坐下来。他仍能听到背景中儿子激动的咿咿呀呀，但最后还是决定设法放松下来，进入冥想状态。他感激地感受到原力涌入他的体内，像一个容器一样充满了他，终于从容地向这沉静的水流敞开自己，释放他所有的消极感觉、担忧和恐惧，直到他觉得有足够的底气重构日常生活。

过了一会儿，Obi-Wan离开小屋时，看到Anakin坐在树冠的阴影里，让他惊讶不已。他过于专注于他的冥想，居然没有注意到男人的存在，现在纽带中那些情感开始汹涌鲁莽地冲向他了。经过充足的休息后，Anakin发出的持续疼痛好像真捶打着他的胃，然而，当Obi-Wan在他身边坐下并开始切菜做午饭时，他什么也没说。也许他错了，但他感觉呼吸器的声音比昨天更响。好像机器在沙漠星球的高温下努力给他的肺部充氧。他们静静地看着儿子和克隆人一起玩，就好像他们是同龄的小伙伴一样，而Obi-Wan意识到，他们的确是，克隆人只是一个住在成年人身体里的孩子，就像一只正在走向屠宰场的羔羊，烈日炎炎，这个想法还是让他全身战栗。

"流程大概是怎样的？"他通过链接问。

“我必须死，而且要阻止灵魂立刻散入原力之中。它必须由另一个力敏保存在同时同地，这样我就可以把身体换成克隆人的，”Anakin漫不经心地解释，好像他不是在谈论他自己的暂时去世。

Obi-Wan咽了口唾沫。“这是不是意味着你需要我参与这个流程？”他问道，然后责备地补充，“这就是你回到我身边的原因吗？”其实他并不是很相信这一点，但是突然意识到他不应该仅仅祝福Anakin获得这个不属于他的身体，而是必须在其中扮演积极的角色，这让他同时感到愤怒和不安。

Anakin仍然对这种指责感到愤怒。“你真的不相信，”他唐突地指责对方。

“我不知道该相信什么，”Obi-Wan绝望地回答，“你想利用我来换一个新的身体，让我成为某种帮凶，这对我来说也太过了。”

愤怒消散得就像来时一样快，反而让他陷入惆怅的境地失去了理解的感觉和宽恕的愿望。就像早些时候在穿梭机里一样，Anakin用一种亲昵的姿势把手放在Obi-Wan的前臂上，但是皮革的接触非但没有让他平静下来，反而让他在温暖中颤抖。他的前学徒一定已经注意到了这一点，但他并没有收回手指，而是一直等到Obi-Wan恢复了镇静。“你是我一生中唯一信任的人，Master，”Anakin热切地向他坦白着。

Obi-Wan曾经多么渴望从他的前学徒那里再次听到这句话，但此刻它就像是伤口上的盐，“求你了，别这样，”Obi-Wan固执地恳求着。

“什么，你是指我叫你Master？”Anakin问道。

“是的。”仍然很痛，他的前学徒用这个头衔称呼过另一个人，这是对他的背叛。这个头衔一直只属于Obi-Wan，就像她的Padawan一直只有Anakin一样。

“但这是我所愿所感。”Anakin的原力信号带着一种近乎灼热的热度缠绕着Obi-Wan，拥抱着它，与它交织在一起，敦促它与他融合，“我想像以前一样和你在一起。像以前一样爱你。用我的身体和灵魂。“我想你”，Anakin告白，在Obi-Wan的脑海中，那声音几乎像是在祈求。

这些话立刻唤起了某个时刻的记忆，当时Anakin通过原力和他缠绵，靠着这些亲密他一直保持着理智，但这只是对他们之间的性关系的微弱模仿。它是如何与他的身体、灵魂以及他与Anakin的原力特征结合在一起的。他从来没有像在他们彼此迷失的时候那样感到如此有活力。即使是现在，多年后，他的身体感受到了欲望的回声，Obi-Wan无可奈何地叹气，“我也想你。”  
XXXXXX  
他们在相对平静的环境中度过了这天剩下的时间。Luke和克隆人一起玩着动物和老鼠机器人，一起探索小屋周围地区，而Obi-Wan则负责照看植物，修理坏了的继电器，用温室里的蔬菜和用Bantha奶制成的酸奶酱做午餐。甜点是浆果和布丁，克隆人吃了三份似乎还意犹未尽。连暴风兵们也得到了属于自己的一份，因为Obi-Wan并不能眼睁睁看着这些人成为唯一一群没有从他的厨艺中得到好处的人，即使这些人带着他们的那份进了飞梭，到看不见的厨房里吃饭去了。

下午，Luke向克隆人展示了如何抓住晒在岩石上的小蜥蜴，Obi-Wan缝补Luke玩破的裤子，Anakin一直坐在他旁边，默默地看着风景，但他们之间是一种愉快的沉默，他们的原力信号一次又一次地相互磨蹭，享受着彼此的亲密。

“我明天就要走了，”当Obi-Wan把针线包放在一边时，Anakin终于开口，“你决定了吗？你愿意和我一起去吗？”

Obi-Wan非常谨慎地保持沉默，陷入沉思的他看着他们的儿子，他和克隆人玩得如此无忧无虑，好像他们早就是朋友了一般，而且他自己也不得不承认，自己很难承受Anakin的再次离开。尽管有种种不同，自从他在塔图因登陆后，他们在一起度过的那几天，只是让他意识到没有Anakin的生活是多么空虚。然而，在他不能完全掌握实情之前，他不会做出决定。

“今晚Luke睡着后，我想和你一起过夜，”他最后说，"在我做出选择之前，我想看到你不带面具的样子。"  
Obi-Wan立刻感觉到Anakin不舒服的情绪爆发了。男人对被拒绝、以及暴露自己脆弱之处的恐惧是巨大的，就像对他毁容的羞耻一样，于是Obi-Wan通过链接向他述说鼓励与爱，所以Anakin明显地绷紧了神经，最终同意了:“我的房间里没有床，但是你可以和我呆在一起，直到镇静剂让我沉睡。”  
XXXXXX  
尽管建议来自于他，Obi-Wan在晚餐时仍然非常紧张。他对将要发生的事情有一个粗略的想法，但他害怕看到的眼中的景象让他失去理性，最后他决定坚持到底。只不过是看着他没有套上盔甲的身体而已，只要能在这个残破的躯体中看到还有多少Anakin的残余足以。他的胃里紧张，勉强强迫自己吃了点东西，然后给Luke换了衣服准备上床。

"Da，今晚Ani能和我呆在一起吗？"Obi-Wan给他洗漱时，男孩满怀希望地抬头看着他。

“恐怕不行，这里没有别的床了”，Obi-Wan打消了儿子的希望，于是Luke开始失望地生闷气，直到Anakin向他们建议:“你们可以一起睡在穿梭机里，小屋里有两张空床。”

“哦，是的！我可以吗，爸爸？求你了！”Luke立即恳求道，Obi-Wan真的不愿意和克隆人睡一个房间，但他最终还是同意了。男孩开心地带着克隆人离开了，Anakin也走在前面，而Obi-Wan在打扫厨房，然后他跟着他们，保证Luke在给他晚安吻之前状态良好，之后才陪着Anakin进了他的房间。

空气中弥漫着消毒剂的味道，Anakin躺在房间中央的担架上时，Obi-Wan的心跳到了喉咙。他听到液压嘶嘶声，纽带紧张地震颤，一个医疗机器人首先取下头盔，然后取下面罩。Obi-Wan不由自主地屏住呼吸，凝视着Anakin的脸。头发、眉毛和睫毛都看不见了，烧伤使他以前美丽的脸变得面目全非，但他的眼睛还保留着昔日的形状，尽管虹膜现在是黄色的，而不是Obi-Wan习惯的蓝色。当他的眼睛对上Obi-Wan的眼睛时，他的目光变得清晰起来，那里写着一些密密麻麻的故事，他的前师父看见了，喉咙间好像长出一个肿块。一个外部呼吸器被连接到Anakin脖子上的开口处，因此他不得不与发声器分开，但他还是和Obi-Wan进行了交流，无声地。

他衣服上的装置被取下来，接下来就是等待，Anakin极其痛苦地挣扎着，让Obi-Wan泪流满面。剩余的衣服被一片一片地拨开，进一步露出被破坏的皮肤和疤痕累累的烧伤组织。输液管与Anakin锁骨上的入口相连，并将他钉在透析仪上。医疗机器人将一个装有营养液的注射器与一根穿过腹壁直接进入他胃里的管子对接，为他提供所有营养，而另一个机器人在他的人造肠出口处更换了袋子。Anakin的尸体是一具残骸，除此之外没有更好的形容。可以说几乎已经不复存在，只剩下机器无法接管的几项基本功能。

他前学徒所忍受的一切已经让他难以承受。Obi-Wan被突然的虚弱所压倒，腿也变得绵软无力，他在担架旁边跪了下来，泪水溢出眼眶，这是为他所爱之人流下的苦涩的眼泪。知道Anakin遭受痛苦是一回事，但真正感受到伤残的程度又是另一回事。Anakin安慰他的时候，他轻轻地感觉到前学徒的机械手在他的头发里，本来这应该是反过来的，安慰是属于Obi-Wan的任务，但，愿原力谅解，他真的很难做到。Obi-Wan被彻底震撼了，他通过链接发出了绝望和羞愧的波动，Anakin不顾疼痛，回以用爱和温暖，直到机器人注射了药物和镇静剂，Anakin的思维在瞬间变得缓慢和呆滞起来。不会太久，他会忘记他的痛苦，至少暂时在无意识的仁慈拥抱中。但是，他仍然抵抗着麻醉药物带来的沉睡。在得到答复之前，他是不会沉眠的。

“你愿意和我一起走吗？”Anakin在链接里问他，那一刻，Obi-Wan全心全意地意识到，这个问题只能有一个答案。克隆人的事情仍然让他头疼，但他不能再和Anakin分开了。他会和他在一起，如果这是原力的意愿，他会把他带回光明。

“是的，”他说，激动地不住颤抖，握住Anakin的手，紧紧地握着，“Luke和我会和你一起走。”

男人的意识渐渐涣散，但Obi-Wan感觉到了他的前学徒传递回的解脱和爱，Anakin的手在他的手里抽动了几下，终于屈服于梦乡的诱惑。尽管如此，Obi-Wan仍然在担架旁边蹲了几分钟，握着Anakin的手，听着呼吸器的声音，然后爬起来离开了病房。  
Obi-Wan走进小屋，面前是明暗柔和地交织，只有一个铺位的上方有微弱的灯光在燃烧。然而，他第一眼就认出Luke已经离开了他的床，爬进了克隆人的毯子下面。他的儿子睡得很香，躺在他的新好朋友旁边，好像他们从来就认识一样，克隆人看起来也很满足，而他的左臂在床边摇晃着，另一只手放在Luke身上。有很长一段时间，Obi-Wan站在铺位旁边，苦苦思索着是否应该把这个男孩带回自己的床上，但最终他还是没能下手让男孩离开克隆人。

开始抚摸儿子的金发时，他的心变得沉重起来，然后他犹豫着把手放在克隆人的脸颊上，感受从他身上散发出来的温暖。不知不觉中，克隆人慢慢向他触摸的地方靠着，在睡梦中喃喃自语着一些不可思议的事情，让Obi-Wan惊慌失措，迅速后退，就像被烧伤了一样。他的手指颤抖得很厉害，在他转身换衣服过夜之前，他需要一点时间冷静下来。过去许久，当他穿着内衣躺在床上时，思想也没有停止在脑子里旋转。他仍然能感觉到指尖上克隆人柔软的皮肤，看到Anakin痛苦的表情，他的眼睛里又出现了不被期待的泪水。Obi-Wan被自己的感情淹没了，他尽可能温柔地哭着，避免超星其他人，直到再没有眼泪剩下，情绪上的疲惫让他进入了不安定的睡眠中。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可以肯定的是，一个人呆在大床上会很孤独，直到有一天，在Anakin将灵魂转移到克隆人身体里之后，他会在Anakin身边醒来，但一想起今天发生的，以及过去他们所顾虑的一切，Obi-Wan不知道他应该渴望还是害怕这一天。

第二天早上，Obi-Wan起得比飞梭上其他人都早，此刻就连通常第一个醒来的Luke也仍依偎在克隆人身边安。Obi-Wan感觉到原力在体内开始和谐地流通时，才离开船舱，来到依然只有两名暴风兵把守的坡道。他向这些人稍作问候，得到的是恭敬的回应，然后他走出去，走进依旧很早的清晨。双日刚刚升起，空气凉爽宜人，但这不会持续太久，他没有浪费时间，而是开始倒空蒸发器，喂动物，敬爱，然后给温室里的植物浇水。可能他不再会有机会看到它们了，但至少现在他希望一切照常。

他开始准备早餐时，儿子终于缓缓醒来。他的头发仍因睡眠而乱蓬蓬的，胃口照常很好，马上开始狼吞虎咽，好像饿了几天几夜一样。Obi-Wan边用餐边深深地看着儿子吃东西，然后让Luke去收拾自己东西，他们很可能要永远离开这个地方了。男孩当然不明白这个决定意味着什么，他所听到的是，他第一次将乘坐真正的宇宙飞船，一吃完饭他就把迫不及待地把这个消息告诉了Ani。

他的父亲叹了口气，收拾了脏盘子。克隆人直到饭后才出现，但Obi-Wan在离开小屋之前还是在桌子上放了一份早餐，接着把Bantha们一个接一个地从牧场带走，并把他们绑在之前自用的飞梭上。他刚绑到腿脖子上，就听到了坡道上Anakin靴子踩出沉重的脚步声。

“你要带走动物？”Obi-Wan在他的脑海里听到了前学徒的声音。

“我会把它们交给Lars一家，”Obi-Wan一边检查绳结一边解释，“我当然可以把它们放出来，但我肯定你的继兄弟和他的妻子可能会用到它们。”

“我和你一起去，”Anakin马上决定，但他的前师父只是摇了摇头，“你就这样去不太好，他们对你的堕落一无所知，以为你已经死了，还不如这样。”

Obi-Wan可以通过链接清楚地感受到Anakin的抗拒，但是前徒弟足够聪明，知道他说的是对的。尽管他很想去看看他母亲的坟墓，它就在农场旁边，但他知道他的出现只会引起混乱。对Obi-Wan来说是一回事，但对他的继家庭来说另当别论。前师父总是能看到Anakin隐藏起来的每一层真实的自我。不仅仅是因为纽带，他本来比其他任何人都更了解他。但是Lars家族的成员没有任何原力感应，他们只会看到一个可怕的黑色怪物。

“那就带上光剑，好好照顾自己，”沉默良久，Anakin终于不情愿地妥协了。

“我会的，”Obi-Wan回答，“你照顾Luke，我很快就回来。”

拖着Bantha行动缓慢，Obi-Wan去Lars家农场的路花了将近两个小时。在外面工作的Owen看到他显然很惊讶，但还是礼貌地请他进了他们的住处，比Obi-Wan的小屋大，但并不舒服。水农的生活很艰难，也不是很赚钱，Lars一家努力挣扎着维持生计。在里面，他们受到了Beru的欢迎，Anakin的继父Cliegg也没有错过欢迎Obi-Wan的机会，老人因为残疾几乎没有离开过家。荒地上的游客很少，每一次打破寡淡生活的造访都是受到欢迎的，Obi-Wan很想花时间和Lars一家详细谈谈，但Anakin还在等他回去。因此他只告诉他们自己要无限期地离开此地，把动物作为礼物送给他们。他还告诉他们自己的温室地址，并宣称那里的所有东西都是他们的了，包括那辆老旧飞梭。Lars一家不愿意接受这些礼物，他们完全被他的慷慨所折服，但是Obi-Wan向他们保证，如果他们愿意照顾自己的动植物，他才是获利颇丰的那个，至少他不用担心它们在酷热中死去。于是他们一定要Obi-Wan答应，将来有一天Obi-Wan回到塔图因时，他随时都可以取回自己的财产，只有Obi-Wan同意之后，他们才万分感谢地放他离开了。

少了动物，他只用了一半的时间就回到了小屋。尽管如此，Obi-Wan甚至还是在到达飞艇之前就能感觉到Anakin的不耐烦。当他回来时，他的前学徒像一尊黑色雕像一样站在开口处，通过链接发出各种质疑，Obi-Wan回答说一切都好，LArs一家很好，希望一直如此。接着Obi-Wan最后一次回到小屋收拾东西，他在塔图因的生活中并没有得到什么，他的光剑和他们的长袍，还有Luke的老鼠机器人，还有确保他儿子不用靠能量棒生活的食物，这就是他能带走的一切。他最后一次环顾四周，然后离开这个处处透露着穷苦的房间，告别了他在塔图因的生活。这是一种贫困的生活，但他已经战胜了它，然而他不会错过酷热和致命的沙尘暴。

Obi-Wan爬上舷梯时，Anakin静静地站在穿梭机的开口处，他感觉到了从他身上散发出来的不确定和紧张感，好像害怕他的前师父在最后一刻改变了主意。但是当Obi-Wan陪着他的前学徒进入飞船的驾驶舱时，他再次展现数坚定的沉静，Luke和克隆人已经系好安全带坐在客座上了。机器引擎启动时，他们的儿子几乎兴奋得发抖，Anakin和Obi-Wan还没反应过来，飞艇就升到了空中。透过透明的钢窗，小屋变得越来越小，直到成为沙漠中白色沙滩上的一个点。Obi-Wan还是无法将目光移开，直到他感觉到Anakin裹在手套里的冰凉手指，以及他的原力特征，它温暖地缠绕在Obi-Wan自己的手上。这是一个正确的决定，他似乎想用这个姿态来证明他们将同心协力。Obi-Wan带着希冀向远离祈祷，希望他们没作错误决定。

在塔图因待了许多年后，Obi-Wan似乎更不喜欢飞行了。尽管飞艇是由一名飞行员而不是Anakin控制的，但他的胃因为升空的颠簸而陷入混乱。飞艇越升越高，摇晃着，Obi-Wan先脸色从白转青，最后才堪堪没有进一步恶化。另一方面，Luke似乎并不介意飞艇的摇晃和颠簸，他甚至很享受。男孩用闪亮的眼睛透过窗户向下看着自己的星球，好像他想完全记住每一个细节。

“你期待什么？”Anakin的声音被Obi-Wan惊讶的反应逗乐了，“他是我的儿子。不会太久，他可以开始参加第一次赛车了。”

Obi-Wan知道，Anakin在比赛开始时并没有比现在的Luke大多少。尽管如此，一想到他们的儿子会坐上这种致命的交通工具，Obi-Wan就一阵恐慌。“愿原力保护我们避开这些，”他叹气回答，就在飞艇掉进一个气旋并下落几米的时候。Obi-Wan本能地抓着其中一个控制台，以免摔倒，然后匆忙离开驾驶舱去了机上厕所。他几乎明确地哀叹着，早餐不会在胃里停留很久了。

通往歼星舰的飞行持续了四个小时，在这段时间里，Luke不停地向父亲询问他脑海中出现的所有问题，而Anakin耐心地回答着，克隆人在旁边听，嘴角彰显出入迷的情绪。只有当无畏舰已经透过窗户可见时，Obi-Wan才再次出现在驾驶舱。他的脸色仍然苍白，但比之前好多了，他坐回到座位上，看着“执行者号”无情地靠近。这条飞船的确是令人印象深刻。就像一个黑暗的影子，变得越来越大，直到占据了整个视窗，但他们实际上仍然离它很远。Obi-Wan情不自禁地感觉汗毛竖起。这曾是皇帝的旗舰，Darth Sidious的飞船，他曾用它把Vader送去银河系传播恐怖。尽管到达塔图因的信息很少，但Obi-Wan听到的一切都是纯粹令人憎恶的。

再也不会了，Obi-Wan对自己发誓。Anakin可能仍然是个Sith，但他绝不会让后者内心再次被黑暗接管，那时候他宁愿杀了他们两个。

又过了一个小时，直到控制系统为他们分配了一个甲板，然后一切都发生得非常快。起初，歼星舰船体上的开口只是灰色硬钢外壳上一个发光的小裂缝，但当他们瞄准它时，它变得越来越大，直到他们的飞船沐浴在明亮的光线中，他们安全降落在飞行甲板上。感谢原力，Obi-Wan松了口气，解开安全带，但他的手仍然因为残留的肾上腺素而颤抖，所以解开儿子安全带的任务留给了Anakin。Obi-Wan一阵反胃，他从船舱里拿出袋子和心理，然后在舷梯打开的那一刻，他看见了其他所有人。Anakin走过时，暴风兵们恭敬地站在开口的两边，Obi-Wan、Luke和克隆人紧随其后，保持合理的距离。

已进入坡道就看到这种景象，实在是令人叹为观止。一片白色盔甲的海洋站成一排，穿着灰色制服的军官们站在他们的部队前面迎接皇帝。Obi-Wan估计至少有几百名暴风兵在等着他们，说不定还不止，但他们还是差点在飞行甲板上迷失了自己，飞行甲板太大了，足够塞进一百个Obi-Wan在塔图因的小屋。除了他们的飞艇之外，还有十几架TIE-X1涡轮星战斗机停在那里，还有至少同样多的ETA-2拦截机、TIE太空优势战斗机和TIE轰炸机。但让Obi-Wan起鸡皮疙瘩的不仅仅是这些飞船，他立刻感觉到了来自歼星舰上的原力黑暗面。Sidious可能已经死了，但他他的余威依旧慑人。他本能地抓紧儿子的手，而另一只手放在光剑的手柄上，尽管Luke的原力信号与其说是担心，不如说是激动。他天性开放好奇心强，对未来尚且没有恐惧。对他来说，这一切看起来像是一次冒险，但Obi-Wan仍然记得与共和国曾经的克隆人士兵的最后一次相遇，所以他认为最好保持警惕。

Anakin对帝国军队的实力表现感到满意，他走下舷梯，随后与军官们短暂会晤一会儿，很快又遣散了他们，带着家人和两名禁卫军士兵向涡轮电梯走去。在电梯里坐了一会儿后，又进入了他的住处所在的楼层，他们不得不沿着看似无边无际的硬钢走廊走到目的地。偶尔也会再次遇到冲锋队，当皇帝靠近他们时，他们会马上立正。

“这里到底有多少人？”Obi-Wan再次经过一个巡逻队之后，终于鼓起勇气问他。

“大约九千七，”Anakin简短地回答。

自从他们到达“执行者号”后，两人之间对话不超过三次，Obi-Wan注意到前学徒完全不在他的意识里。可能他已经在想他如何告知最高统帅部成员他们的存在。尽管他是皇帝，但他向他们解释了随行者中有一名绝地和一名儿童的原因。不过，欧比旺此时此地还有一个问题想问。“他们都是克隆人吗？”

“不，”Anakin回答，“还有些新成员。”

“奴隶，”Obi-Wan突然想到，他已经听够了关于帝国如何招募士兵的流言，但这是另一个话题了，所以他转而问道，“501和212营的前成员呢？”

“Sidious在他们执行了66号命令后就把他们消灭了，”Anakin解释道，欧比万感觉到他们之间的纽带隐隐作痛，"他不够信任他们，更不相信他们最后不会再次背叛他。"Obi-Wan害怕这样的事情，当他得知部队全部被杀时，心里一阵刺痛。他们作恶并不是克隆人的错，只能归咎于他们的脑子被芯片控制，此外别无选择。

Anakin住处的门位于一条走廊的尽头，但它似乎与这一层的其他房间没有什么不同，除了它似乎被密码保护着之外，但这对Anakin来说并不构成障碍。他的手一动，门就移到了一边，这样他们就可以一次进去了。然而，外面的禁卫军让Obi-Wan松了口气。在客厅里，绝地大师可以清楚地感觉到，Anakin并没有搬进Sidious的旧房间，因为房间里的原力特征完全是他的前学徒的。宿舍有足以配得上一个皇帝的宽敞。除了一个再生室和一个满足Anakin需求的冥想室，还有两间卧室、一个客厅、一个浴室和一个厨房，虽然Obi-Wan知道歼星舰上有一个军官食堂可以为他们提供食物。

Anakin好像读懂了自己脑海中的想法一般，他的声音在Obi-Wan脑海中说道:“我已经为你安排好了房间。我觉得你大概会喜欢在厨房里做饭，就像我们在圣殿时一样。”

一提到这个，美好的回忆浮现在Obi-Wan的脑海里。虽然这些菜只是师徒间自用，非常简单，不能与德克斯餐厅的大餐相比，但在自己的私人房间内分享饭菜总是提供了各种好的契机，可以一起消磨时间，不受干扰地交流思想。“从那以后，我的试验品越做越好了，”Obi-Wan带着一丝自豪回答道。

虽然他看不到Anakin忧郁的微笑，但男人这样回答他:“同样，我也不在乎你有没有把Bantha肉排烤焦，我怀恋那些日期，常常梦见还能吃饭的时候。”

Obi-Wan对此什么也没说，用自己的原力特征同情地抚摸着前学徒的精神触角，然后立刻被儿子的一生大叫分散了注意力。Obi-Wan立即出发去寻找孩子，然后在第二间卧室找到Luke时，如释重负地发现那只是一声快乐的感叹。男孩笑得前俯后仰，坐在玩具堆中的克隆人旁边，不知道该先捡起哪一个。“Da，快看！”他热情地喊着，指着飞船和飞艇的模型、Bantha、Rancor、Tauntaun和其他动物。

“是的，小家伙，我看到了，”Obi-Wan微笑着回答。对Luke来说，除了Bantha和一些自制的积木之外，过去唯一的玩具只有鼠标机器人，他的新房间一定是人间天堂。房间的天花板上有不同颜色的星座形状的灯，其中一张床看起来像是模仿一辆飞梭。第二张床，Obi-Wan认为是给Leia的，上面镶着一朵大大的花。

Obi-Wan叹了一口气，转向他身后走进房间的前学徒，“你宠坏他了，”他温和地责备着。

“你可能没错，”Anakin不为所动地回答，“我已经有将近三年没和他在一起了，所以了解什么是满足也不至于伤害他。”

似乎是为了强调他的话，他拉近了和前师父的距离，用自己的双手握住了Obi-Wan粗糙的手。用机械手指在他的手背画圈，好像在说，“在经历过一切之后，这是你们应得的。”但是他还没来得及真正对他说一句话，通讯器响了，提醒他必须和军官一起去参加简会。

“我去会议室和舰桥看一趟，不会太久，”Anakin在放开Obi-Wan的手之前承诺道。

Obi-Wan只是点了点头，即使他不想被留在陌生的房间里，然后Anakin转身离开了宿舍。由于Luke带着克隆人和他的新玩具们玩得完全忘我，Obi-Wan回到了起居室，透过巨大的透明玻璃窗望向黑暗的太空。

“奥德朗和这里的秒差距大概是多少？”他惊叹道。Anakin在飞船上提到，他们可能明天到达中枢。Obi-Wan已经很多年没去过那里了，但他仍然清楚地记得这个星球的美丽:阿彭扎峰、伊斯塔比思瀑布，当然，别忘了首都阿尔德拉和奥德朗宫。一方面，他期待着再次见到Bail Organa，一方面，他很害怕。他应该如何向他解释他和Anakin之间发生了什么？参议员会如何回应他们？他应该如何说服他接受Anakin的提议，如果他拒绝了会发生什么？许多问题Obi-Wan都没有答案。

他的脊柱上划过一阵颤栗，不仅仅是因为担忧将他的心冻得僵化了。Obi-Wan意识到歼星舰房间里的空气对他来说太冷了。常年身处塔图因的高文中，身体需要更多时间来适应飞船上的寒气。接着就好像他的想法变成了什么指令一般，一双手臂突然缠绕着他，一个身体随之从他背后依偎上来。

“你好冷，我帮你暖和一下。”Obi-Wan听到克隆人的声音时吓呆了，然后他从拥抱中挣脱出来，转身面对那个人。Ani的蓝眼睛在背后射出的明亮光线的阴影下显得很大，头发呈现出一种深褐色。

Obi-Wan不得不用力吞咽，神圣原力帮我吧，“不，我没事，”他严肃地回答。

克隆人看着他的表情是不确定的，Obi-Wan感觉到他的原力特征试图戳到这个想法，但是由于他们之间没有纽带，绝地大师很容易阻止他的尝试，“你不需要害怕我，”Ani说，他显然误解了竖起屏障的意思。

如果这只是恐惧，Obi-Wan本可以忍受它，但他内心的感受远不止于此。“我没有，”他回答道，并试图走到他放在沙发上的包前结束谈话。他没看克隆人，就打开扣子，拿出斗篷，披在长袍上。但是Ani并不那么容易气馁。“你为什么不喜欢我？”他站在旁边，像个好奇宝宝。

原力，他又靠得太近了，太近了。有那么一小会儿，Obi-Wan闭上眼睛想让自己镇定下来，然后回答道:“我不是真的不喜欢你，只是……”他怎么能让克隆人理解压倒他的感情呢？Obi-Wan自己都感觉迷惑，他就是说不出来，对着克隆人说不出来。

但即使没有纽带，克隆人似乎也知道他在想什么，“因为我长着他的脸？”他天真地问道。

这语气表明Ani似乎并不介意，但是Obi-Wan一想到克隆人了解这件事就吓坏了，“你知道？”他感觉自己的声音听起来有些古怪。

“你忘了我有他的记忆，”Ani回答道，在他的眼里，Obi-Wan可以看出他知道的远比绝地大师想要的多。“我知道我是从他的细胞中克隆出来的，如果我的出现伤害了你，很抱歉。”

当Obi-Wan回应时，好像有一个巨大的肿块卡在了他的喉咙里，“这不是你的错。”

“但也不是你的错，”克隆人回答道，朝Obi-Wan走了一步，举起手好像要摸他的脸颊，但在一切发生之前，绝地大师退缩了。

“我……我……我得打开行李，”Obi-Wan脱口而出，然后一只手抓起包，头也不回地逃离了房间。确保关上卧室门之后才敢停下来。他的心怦怦直跳，双手颤抖得厉害，Obi-Wan不得不在墙上靠一会儿才能平静下来。

“没事儿，事情还没有发生呢，”他让自己平静下来。永远都不会发生，欧比旺会盯着自己的。尽管如此，他还是需要向克隆人展示他的位置，以防他再次离他太近。他可能看起来像Anakin，但他不是他，Obi-Wan不会让自己把对前学徒的感情转移到克隆人身上。

现在他已经在这里了，Obi-Wan决定在能够再次控制自己后，把衣服收起来。房间里的衣柜太大了，几乎占据了一整面墙，当Obi-Wan打开它时，惊讶地发现里面已经有衣服了。即使没有保证他生存的黑盔甲，Anakin也总是喜欢与Obi-Wan相反的深色，因此可以认为这些衣服是为他的前主人准备的:黄褐色的裤子和束腰外衣、内衣、斗篷，但没有长袍——这可能不是巧合，而是给Obi-Wan的信息:Jedi已经不在了，你要接受这个事实。但Obi-Wan不愿意轻易屈服于Anakin的意志，放弃平常的衣服。他会穿着从塔图因带来的长袍的，Obi-Wan收拾完仅有的几件衣服后，也看了看房间的其他部分。

就像另一个房间一样，这个房间也有一扇通向太空的窗户，即使它没有客厅的窗户大。铺着深色衣物的床很宽，显然是为不止一个人准备的，Anakin在目前的情况下绝不会睡在里面。所以现目前它属于Obi-Wan一个人，这同时也让他自然地被另一个事实提醒——这将是他第一次不和Luke睡在同一个房间。他的心充满了忧郁，但是现在他们不再孤独了，不可避免地不能永远像过去一样亲密。Luke现在有了Anakin和克隆人，不再像在塔图因那样需要他了，在塔图因，Obi-Wan是他生命中唯一的一个人，Luke也是Obi-Wan的一切。

可以肯定的是，一个人呆在大床上会很孤独，直到有一天，在Anakin将灵魂转移到克隆人身体里之后，他会在Anakin身边醒来，但一想起今天发生的，以及过去他们所顾虑的一切，Obi-Wan不知道他应该渴望还是害怕这一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话说：  
> 克隆人在很多方面和小孩子没差，但他显然还是被Obi-Wan吸引了，我不知道你们怎么看，现在Obi-Wan要考虑的情况更复杂了，如果Anakin发现这些，他会怎么说？


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
作者有话说：

写这一章头都大了，还好我终于把在脑子里徘徊了很久的一句话用在这里了：“Master，你真的不明白爱上你是多么容易的一件事。”

超可爱不是么？即使这句话并不是在一个欢乐的氛围下说出来的，不过我们还是继续吧，我只是给你们瞅瞅而已XD

正文：

Anakin安安静静地躺在那里，只有手指是不是地抽动，Obi-Wan正听着呼吸器中均匀有力的声音。歼星舰的再生舱似乎比飞船上的要大得多，机器更加复杂，那些电缆和装有不同颜色液体的管子，让Anakin日渐消瘦的身体能够再维持一段时间。第一次拒绝之后，他的前学徒在晚上表示不想独自一人被放入人工睡眠舱中，这让Obi-Wan十分惊讶，而这个可怕的过程却似乎让他意识到一点，Anakin克服了他的羞耻，在这个残废烧伤的状态下，向他的前师父展示自己。

Obi-Wan还想起了前学徒还是个孩子的时候，晚上他躲到自己的房间来，因为雷雨或者噩梦无法入睡。他能感受到这个男孩多么渴望师傅辐射出来的安全感，但Obi-Wan害怕与自己的徒弟过于亲近，所以总是不让他睡在自己的床上。他只会自己坐在小男孩的身边，握着他的手，直到男孩重新睡着，后来Anakin长大了，这种要求安慰的羞耻变得更加强烈，Obi-Wan于是教Anakin一起冥想，或者两个人一直喝茶到天亮，一切都是为了避免他们训练之外的任何化学反应，倘若Obi-Wan有一天能想到他们的关系会以怎样的形式发展，那他一定不会拒绝让Anakin睡在他的床上，就像他出生后和Luke在一起一样，不知道会节约多少时间，省去多少个不眠之夜。

确定Anakin真的睡着了之后，他小心翼翼的把机械手放在担架上，然后站起来离开了再生室，因为长时间跪在地板上，腿已经完全僵硬了，他伸展伸展，然后尽可能安静地来到了孩子的房间，Luke被六个玩具包围着，躺在床的中央沐浴着应急照明的光芒，睡得很香。孩子天真的意识给原力带来了和平的脉动，同时他紧紧地抓住了一个Bantha玩偶，也许这东西让他们想起了他们在塔图因的动物，就连Obi-Wan也腾出时间来回忆了一下他的老伙伴们，愿他们在Lars家过得很好。然后他走到Luke的床前，把玩具稍微挪到一边，让孩子有了更多的翻身空间，然后再一次为儿子盖好被子。Luke轻轻的叹了口气，然后又睡着了，所以Obi-Wan只是把嘴唇贴在儿子的金发上，最后才转过身去。

感谢原力，克隆人似乎也睡着了。歼星舰上没有提前准备，他临时睡在为Leia准备的床上。但他那细长的成年人身体对于小床来说太大了，一双腿只能挂在床架上摇晃。因为之前发生的事情，Obi-Wan已经尽可能避开克隆人，并高兴于Anakin似乎有足够多的其他事情忙，没有注意到自己在他们的关系中变得紧张起来，无论如何情况已经非常复杂了，暂时还没有向前学徒解释的必要。就在Obi-Wan到达门口前不久，Ani突然翻了身轻声的喃喃自语，但声音太小了，绝地大师听不清楚。他很快溜出房间，走了几米回到自己的卧室，关上了身后的们。疲倦像第二层皮肤一样贴合在他的身上，他把靴子等蓬长袍，束腰外衣和绑腿脱的干干净净，只剩下内衣，终于觉得自己足够安心躺下，但歼星舰上发出的陌生的嘈杂声和枕头散发出的奇怪气味折磨了他很长一段时间，很久之后才进入无梦的睡眠中。  
Obi-Wan第一次突然从睡梦中惊醒时不知道自己在哪里，他身下的床垫非常奇怪，房间闻起来也不像他们在塔图因的小屋，只能通过窗外的景色来分辨出黑暗的空间，终于勾起了回忆。他们在Anakin舰队的旗舰“执行者号”上，前往奥德朗。Obi-Wan养成了一个习惯，把原力释放了出去，感觉歼星舰上的数十万条生命就像黑夜中的萤火虫，它们几乎很少有和谐的，但他还是看不出自己为什么会醒来。灯光仍处于夜间模式，飞船的超光速推进器产生的微弱振动与其说是令人担忧，不如说是让人安心。

只有当他把感官集中在他周围的环境时，他才意识到房间里不再是一个人了。离他很近，但不是那么，他摸了摸小小的身体，他的儿子还在睡觉，怀里还抱着Bantha玩偶。显然，陌生的环境对他来说还是有些可怕的，所以他去找父亲寻求保护和安全。Obi-Wan就好像是他生命中两个男人的避风港，没有他，他们就无法入睡。当他靠近熟睡的孩子时，一种无限温暖和爱的感觉在他的胸中闪烁，他以保护的姿态把胳膊放在Luke纤细的身体上。和以前一样，男孩在再次放松之前轻轻地呼气，他的脸靠在Obi-Wan的肩膀上。他的父亲回应着，从胸腔深处发出一声舒缓的哼声，然后把脸埋在Luke的头发里，吸进沙子、阳光和动物的气味，这些气味仍然粘在男孩身上，非常熟悉，这一次Obi-Wan毫无顾虑地睡着了。  
奥德朗星球创造了一个美妙、宁静的太空景观。与塔图因沙漠的亮黄色和米色形成鲜明对比，海洋的冷蓝色与森林的绿色和山脉的棕色生动的搭配起来。这是Obi-Wan到过的最美丽的星球之一，如果原力与他们同在，他希望他们的到访是个好兆头。

看起来Luke似乎很难甘心留在飞船上，但带他和克隆人去和参议员谈判似乎是个更糟糕的选择。Anakin和Obi-Wan仅仅在飞行员和四名皇家卫队成员的陪同下乘坐飞船到奥德朗。Anakin已经在前一天晚上通知他，Bail Organa已经同意在谈判代表的陪同下接见皇帝，但他的前学徒并没有告诉对方谈判代表就是Obi-Wan，他暂时无法判断这会是一个优势，还是会让参议员产生怀疑。尽管他完全相信Bail Organa有多冷静，但他知道Anakin的难以相处的性格更令人棘手，如果情况失控的话，他希望Luke离这里越远越好。

飞行过程多少沉默的有点令人尴尬，两个人都非常清楚这次访问的重要性这种紧张的气氛就好像有人紧紧的攥住手一样，而Obi-Wan透过驾驶舱透明的玻璃窗看到他们的目的地越来越近。从远处，他已经可以辨认出阿尔德拉市所在的山谷中的白雪覆盖的群山。一个湖泊中清澈的水，他已经忘记了它的名字，但是他年轻时曾经在里面游泳，那时候它在明亮的阳光下闪着蓝色的光。现在他才意识到这一定是首都的夏天，可能是这个星球上最美丽的季节。白雪皑皑，当他们走近宫殿时，建筑物的圆形正面在阳光下熠熠生辉。据Obi-Wan所知，这座雄伟的多层建筑已经有七百多年的历史了。无数的鱼尾狮和塔装饰着它的正面，看起来就像是直接取自Obi-Wan给儿子讲过的那些睡前故事。

飞船的舱门打开、一到达着陆平台时，一切都站在了他们的预料之中，禁卫军已经接待了许多重要的客人，当然，禁卫军已经接待了许多重要的客人，但是当Obi-Wan站在Anakin那雄伟的黑色身影旁边进入他们当中时，他们的紧张情绪是显而易见的。他们的保镖全副武装地围着他们，当地警卫们带着他们进入宫殿的内部。进入大门，他们上了一辆涡轮电梯，它冲进一座塔楼，但这只是他们旅程的开始。曾经有个逸闻，讲述了小偷们在试图进入宫殿然后逃跑时失去理智，因为它就像一个迷宫。他们不得不一次又一次地爬楼梯，几分钟后在另一个地方再次下降，在他们走过无数蜿蜒的走廊，仿佛漫漫没有尽头时，他们终于到达了皇家接待室。

当地警卫站在门前，他们的保镖站在房间里，仆人们递给他们点心和小零食，当然只有Obi-Wan可以接受，但是他紧张的胃此刻不想让他吃喝。他立即走到窗前，向外瞥了一眼。Obi-Wan以前来过这里，因此他知道从这里可以看到阿尔德拉的大广场。令他欣慰的是，这座城市跟他上次来时没什么太大的变化，至少从远处看是如此，但即使在外环，他也听说过不久前在街上发生的反银河帝国示威游行。Anakin默默地站在他身边，但Obi-Wan说不出他到底是在和自己想同样的事，还是正在努力构思如何与参议员谈判，因为他的前学徒已经尽可能地竖起了精神屏障。

Obi-Wan吃惊地皱起眉头，但他没有问Anakin原因，因为下一刻门开了，Bail Organa和他的保镖一起出现了。这位参议员始终给人以深刻的印象，过去的几年并没有改变这一点。他生来就长得很高，一直严肃而有尊严。然而，在过去，他比Anakin高出几厘米，但由于有了机器腿，Anakin反而比他高了一些。从外表上看，他似乎变化不大:灰色长袍像往常一样简单地理了理，只是他的黑发和胡须比以前更加灰白，脸上的皱纹也变得更深了。对人民的关心沉重地压在他的肩上。

尽管他表情谨慎中立，但他看见Obi-Wan时的惊讶依然清晰可见，那双黑色的眼睛里饱含疑问。Obi-Wan来的时候有意识的穿了绝地长袍，即使Anakin并不喜欢他这么做，对他来说这个命令只不过是一个记忆罢了，这也是Obi-Wan几乎一生都在做的事情。尤其是在这样的时刻，他需要熟悉的长袍有意识地给参议员传递信息。

“皇帝陛下，Kenobi大师。”Bail Organa走近他的客人，礼貌低头，然后为双方安排好位置坐下。

“Organa议员，谢谢你来看我们。”当听到声音装置传来Anakin的声音时，Obi-Wan忍不住缩了一下。他们始终无声的交流，通过原力他可能永远都无法习惯陌生的声音。这段反应非常微妙，但Organa似乎还是有所察觉，他看起来更加愤怒了，他们在参议员对面的软垫椅子上坐下。

“我没什么资格拒绝与银河帝国的领袖会面，”参议员冷静地回答，然后补充道，“恭喜您再上一步，Lord Vader，皇帝万岁。”

Anakin不为所动地点头，他还没开始解释组建新参议院，并任命他为议长的计划，自然能注意到参议员的祝贺是多么的不情愿，当然，他也没期待Organa能有多热情。Obi-Wan可以清楚地感觉到原力中另一个人流露出的不信任。他不信任Anakin，他亲眼目睹了男人在科洛桑犯下的暴行，也目睹了帝国从此蔓延开来的恐怖。没有Obi-Wan的干预，他们在这里估计什么都谈不了。

“让我和他谈谈，”他通过链接告诉Anakin，尽管他能感觉到他的前学徒是多么不愿意像过去那样依赖Obi-Wan的银舌头，但他带着自己来到这里，就是为了谈判，因为如果有人能说服Bail Organa，那就是伟大的谈判家Obi-Wan Kenobi。

“Bail，”他开始了，故意选择了朋友之间那熟悉的亲昵称呼，那时候他们是朋友，Obi-Wan希望他们能继续成为朋友。“我知道你看到了太多东西，要接受这个事实并不是很容易，但我还是要告诉你，你所知道的那个帝国已经不存在了。Darth Sidious死亡后，它已经不复存在，如果你能同意我们提出的条款，帝国的残骸将彻底在新参议院组建后解散。”

Bail Organa陷入沉思，抚摸着自己的胡须，Obi-Wan在思考的时候也喜欢用这个姿势:“我承认，我不明白这到底是怎么回事。Obi-Wan，你怎么可能自愿来这里？在发生了这一切之后，在Jeddi像牲畜一样被屠杀之后，你怎么能成为皇帝的谈判代表呢？”

Obi-Wan抱着对方提供的杯子轻啜，在喘息的时间里仔细的选择措辞，“答案既简单又复杂，我的老朋友。要我说是为了爱，没错，在Anakin坠入黑暗面之前，我和他有过一段前情，多亏了这份爱，在以为他已经堕落的几个月后，我竟然再次与他取得了联系，而这也是他与Darth Sidious战斗的契机之一。我知道这听起来有些荒唐，但你必须相信我。如果我不相信他比之前变得好些，我就不会支持他。”

只要看一眼Organa的眼睛，就足以证明他这番说辞是失败的，“我认识的Obi-Wan绝不会和他的前徒弟是有任何瓜葛，”Organa摇着头回答，“你自己意识不到，但是你确实已经被Vader腐蚀或者洗脑了，要不然两者都是。醒醒吧Obi-Wan，帝国是不会改变的。”

“但如果有你的帮助，”Obi-Wan再次试图说服他的老朋友，“相信我，我现在脑子很清醒，我与原力完全和平相处。我相信银河系有一个和平的未来，我相信我们可以一起实现它。”

“真的吗？”参议员痛苦地回答，“当帝国的暴风兵点燃整个星球时，你不在这里。你没看到他们对我们做了什么。你到底去哪儿了？”

现在还不是时候告诉他Luke的情况，而且站在现在的角度来说，他也不能完全信任参议员。等到形势更有利的时候，再来开启这个问题，就像他从Anakin那里得到承诺咿呀，只要可以避免，绝不能把Leia作为筹码，“时机成熟时我会解释的，但不是现在。今天我只想让你考虑我们的提议。”

Bail Organa显然已经下定了决心，他怒视着这位前绝地大师，“我不会成为帝国的傀儡。”

Obi-Wan温和地笑笑，“没人叫你这么做，我只要求你考虑这个提议。”

参议员很长一段时间都没有说话，就好像想让这个承诺自行消失一样，但最后他还是点了点头，“好吧，我会和我的顾问讨论的，”然后他站起来结束了交谈。

Obi-Wan能感觉到Anakin刚才绝对想着些蠢事儿，哪怕他还没有动一根筋。事实上，在会晤开始的时候，他们的纽带已经完全被阻断了。现在情绪突然喷发，Anakin内心的一切都渴望得到他想要的东西，尽管他们达成了一致，想要见到他的女儿，在原力中他能感觉到她的亲近，但是Obi-Wan通过纽带系警告他要遵守他们的协定。用很大的力气把他们刚刚修复好的环境撕碎是非常不明智的。如果Anakin能克制住这么长时间的冲动，他就还可以再等等Leia。他们明天将到阿尔德兰进行进一步谈判，在此之前，Anakin把他的渴求释放到原力中。Obi-Wan能感觉到Anakin是如何咬紧牙关，让黑暗把她冰冷的爪子伸向他们的纽带，Obi-Wan无法抑制地颤抖起来，但最终他听从了Obi-Wan的恳求，让参议员走了，尽管他内心的一切都在呼喊着要迫使Organa向他的力量低头。  
歼星舰上的标准时间已经是下午了，两人回到住处。由于克隆人没有足够的智力来照顾Luke，他们把儿子交给了一个保姆机器人，然而这也不能阻止他在自己身上揣了几块能量棒，而不是一顿真正的午餐，因此他的小身体现在变得如此健壮，总有不知道到哪里去发泄的精力。但他们现在查不出儿子身上发生了什么，是不是克隆人总有他这么做的？或者克隆人也陪着他一起把肚子塞胀。更令人怀疑的是，他们到这里时，根本找不到克隆人的痕迹。

“我带他一起去舰桥，”Anakin决定道，儿子失控地在他们身边蹦蹦跳跳，"让他看看有一天他会继承什么。"

通常情况下，Obi-Wan一定不会让Luke去帝国指挥中心，但Luke现在在纽带里似乎显得太吵了，让他筋疲力尽，头疼不已，他暂时没什么精力陪伴他们。他的身体因持续的紧张完全僵硬，体内原力混乱，有些思想不受控制地窜出来。Luke一听说父亲要带他去歼星舰就爆发出巨大的热情，手舞足蹈停不下来，不过还有哪里能比在Anakin身边更安全呢？倒不如他们先过去，Obi-Wan能腾出时间来平静地思考一下刚才的事情，向原力释放情绪。

Anakin一带着儿子离开房间，Obi-Wan就开始在卧室地板上铺毯子，脱下靴子和外袍，只留绑腿和汗衫，迫不及待地再次拥抱原力。与Organa的对话让Jedi清洗的记忆永无止境地萦绕心头。他看到死去的年轻人，燃烧的圣殿，和Anakin，就像一个致命的阴影笼罩着一切，这些画面让寒冷深入Obi-Wan骨髓。

"Yoka to bantha poodoo!"

Obi-Wan正在沉思，突然听到Anakin被变声器扭曲的赫特语声音，差点吓得六神无主。诅咒之后是一片哗然，然后他周围的原力突然变得黑暗和冰冷。这不是好兆头。Obi-Wan立刻站了起来。他卧室的门半开着，但他记不得是他忘了关还是有人打开了它。此刻这对他来说也无关紧要，因为当他顺着原力痕迹赶到现场时，克隆人正跪在Anakin身边，后者就像一个颇具威压的阴影笼盖着他。当克隆人的身体被他的主人精神控制时，原力愤怒地在他们周围闪烁。Ani拼命挣扎，将双手抓进Anakin的机械手臂，并向他伸出，但无论是他的体力还是笨拙的精神尝试都没有显示出任何成功。这个年轻的克隆人不是训练有素的Sith的对手。即使他成功地扯下了义肢，男人仍然会压碎他的气管。现在Obi-Wan已经可以清楚地看到Ani的脸在几秒钟内变得更暗了。他的嘴唇因为缺氧几乎变成了紫色，他的眼珠似乎随时都会从眼眶中跳出来。如果不阻止Anakin，他会在愤怒中杀死克隆人，毁掉唯一的生还机会。Obi-Wan不能让这种事情发生。

他毫不犹豫地走到他前学徒身边，抓住他的胳膊，“住手！你怎么了？！他只是个孩子！”

“他够大了，可以盯着你看，还尽产生些下流想法”，Anakin的声音在他的脑海中咆哮。哦，那就是风吹来的地方。倒不是说Obi-Wan会有多惊讶，即使他对克隆人想要他这个事实感到不安，那也完全不是他该被杀的理由，虽然他的前学徒似乎不这么认为。毕竟，Obi-Wan的无情接触让Anakin意识到了自己行为的后果，他不情愿地放开了克隆人。Ani立即开始咳嗽哽咽。当他以最快的速度双腿颤抖着奔向安全的地方时，粘液和泪水从他脸上流过，滴落在地上。

局势尚未明朗，他们之前在奥德朗关于手术方式的争论仍然留在Obi-Wan的骨子里，然而他不会容忍Anakin就这样爆发，“如果是这样，那是你的错，因为你把他和你对我的感情混淆了，”Obi-Wan责备他的前学徒。

“哦，是吗？”Anakin脑子里的声音在愤怒和怀疑之间摇摆，最后他继续说，“你真是瞎了眼，Master。你真的不知道爱上你有多容易。”

Obi-Wan恼怒地皱起眉头，没听懂这是一句赞美还是暗讽，"我不知道你在暗示什么，但我没有做任何事来激发他的幻想。"

即使可能真的是他自己忘记关门的，这也不是在引诱克隆人看他，但Anakin的嫉妒一直是他不太愉快的品质之一，自从他堕落后，他的占有欲变得更加明显，“谁知道呢，也许你喜欢被他渴望的想法，”Anakin含蓄地暗示道，“来吧，说实话，Master，你希望这样吗？你梦见他吻你就像我吻你一样吗？”

“你怎么敢！”Obi-Wan在纽带中突然爆发，强大的推力甚至把Anakin绊倒了，甚至被抛到几米之外。原力在他们周围颤抖、噼啪作响，充满了受伤的情感和受挫的骄傲。在原力的进一步推动下，Obi-Wan把门关上立刻锁起来。Anakin这种神奇的想法让他感觉被重创，几乎要喘不过气来。他怎么敢！他怎么能相信Obi-Wan会做这种事呢？在塔图因独自呆了三年后，他幸存下来是因为Luke以及对Anakin的记忆。

机械手抓着门，挂在上面铰链发出嘎嘎的声音，而Anakin同时用完全不同的情感淹没了他们的链接。困惑、羞耻、悔恨、绝望，“求求你，Master，对不起。我不是故意的。我发誓！”就在刚才，他听起来像一个冷血的Lord Sith，现在他的前学徒突然就回来道歉并请求他原谅了，但这次他太过分了，Obi-Wan不会这么轻易屈服。

“记住一件事，”他痛苦地回答，“克隆人是你的主意，是你自己的主意，就是死了我都不愿意被他吻。现在滚出我的思想！”说着这些话，Obi-Wan竖起屏障，同时集中精神在卧室的门上，在原力的帮助下抵抗来自外部的攻击，从而在身体和精神上把Anakin都锁在外面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱抱小安，你这是何苦……半个银河系的醋都被你吃了……


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
作者有话说：不好意思最近太忙了所以迟了点，我今天真的很努力督促自己赶快搞完啦，希望没什么虫，老规矩，希望大家多多给我留言：）

如果Obi-Wan不是见的多了，一定会在这天早时离开卧室时，被从昏暗的角落里走出的Anakin吓一跳。由于他仍然保持着他们之间的紧密联系，他无法感觉到他以前的学徒的存在，他依然封闭着两人的纽带，并不能感知前学徒的存在，但当他们物理意义上的接近时，Anakin的威压又排山倒海的袭击过来。他如此强烈地要求进入Obi-Wan的脑海，以便能够在精神层面上与他交流，这让绝地大师难以抵抗，不情愿的撤走了所有伪装，即使他还没有原谅对方。事实上，Obi-Wan早就醒了，只是在床上躺了几个小时，一直在思考如何阻止这次出轨，但并没有得出结论。现在他累了，头痛欲裂，但Anakin的攻击并没有让这一切变得更好。前学徒带给他的第一件事就是痛苦。原始、无拘无束的情感，甚至比Anakin通常给予他的还要强烈，与此同时，一股疲惫感直抵骨骼，Obi-Wan都要怀疑Anakin在当晚恐怕一分钟都没有休息过了，他真的在再生室接受了必要的治疗吗？

还没来得及表达对前学徒状况的担忧，Anakin的声音已经充斥了他的脑海。“对不起，我无意伤害你，请你一定要原谅我，别离开我好吗？我爱你，我需要你，我不能忍受没有你的生活。”

Anakin的狂轰滥炸和自身身体上的疼痛，让Obi-Wan头疼欲裂，但当他带着前徒弟进了卧室，关上身后的门时，他试图表现出平静和温暖。他不知道Luke和克隆人在哪里，但即使他们他们接下来的对话是精神层面的，Obi-Wan也不想让接下来他要告诉Anakin的事情被打扰。

“冷静点，我不会离开你的，但你不能忘记你是谁，也不能按照你的意愿，随心所欲的对待任何人，”欧比万斥责道，并严肃地抬头看着面具上的墨镜，“无论对我还是对克隆人，都应当如此。”

“我知道。”Anakin的语气听起来很顺从，“我只是害怕失去你。Ani是我再也无法成为的一切，我甚至能理解你最后选择他而不是我，而你会和他生活在一起，让我最后死在仪式上。”

“你可能会觉得难以置信，但我爱你并不仅仅是因为你有一张好看的脸，”Obi-Wan答道，伸出一只手，放在Anakin的面具上，这里曾是他的脸颊，“在你做噩梦的时候，我握着你的手。你是我为之战斗的一方，也是我的关心和爱早在克隆人被创造之前就已经指向的一方。关心他的生活并不意味着我对你的感情已经改变。但是你必须控制你的情绪。你现在当父亲了，Anakin，你有责任，我不能冒险让你对Luke或Leia做你昨天对克隆人做的事。”

“我永远不会……我绝不会……”Anakin的声音渐渐消失，情不自禁的联想起掐住Padme时的景象，也像他在纽带里对Ani做的一样。他当时的动机也是出于嫉妒，这并非没有某种悲剧。Darth Sidious故意挑起了他最信任的两个人一起背叛他的恐惧，最终导致了Padme在分娩时的死亡。妻子死亡的记忆极大的增加了他的痛苦，Obi-Wan觉得自己好像无法呼吸了。

“Anakin”，他吃力地粗声唤起，试图让前学徒意识到他的情绪已经再次失控，他用它伤害了Obi-Wan。

Anakin立刻切断了他们的纽带，Obi-Wan深吸了一口气。“对不起，Master，”那个声音懊悔地说。

Obi-Wan再次把肺里的氧气灌满后，他闭上眼睛，好一会儿才回了一句:“你很激动，也很疲惫。你该马上冥想或者睡觉，免得再意外伤害到别人。”

“但是只要你还在生我的气，我就不想睡觉，”Anakin带着恐惧和抗拒回答。

在这样的时刻，统治银河帝国的Lord Sith和晚上站在Obi-Wan床边的孤独男孩之间的差异如此之大，Obi-Wan总是很难调和Anakin性格的这两个部分，“我没有生气，只是担心。这种情况对我们任何人来说都不容易。但是，尽管你现在表现得还算洒脱，你还是会破坏与Bail Organa的会谈，所以我想，今天我最好一个人飞到奥德朗去。”

“不，别想这么做。”Anakin的脑海里立刻又闪现出对控制的旧瘾和对背叛的恐惧。

“讲理一点，Anakin，”Obi-Wan试图说服他，“如果你捏碎了参议员的喉咙，你就无法让他相信你的动机。现在快进入再生室恢复体力，你现在的身体状况只能帮倒忙。”

"如果Organa对我的缺席得出了错误的结论呢？"Anakin反对，“如果他认为他可以利用你来对付我呢？”

“那不会发生的，”Obi-Wan自信地答道，"我太了解他了，他不是擅于此道的人。"

Obi-Wan可以感觉到Anakin仍对这个提议不满意，但他有把握把Anakin劝回去，毕竟几天前，他才向Obi-Wan提供了两个人一起控制议会的提议。然而，他显然不愿意让他走，所以他最后坚持说:“但没有帝国卫队，你很难采取什么行动。”

Obi-Wan本来就不喜欢老是和不露面的士兵待在一起，也没有这个必要。作为一名绝地，他完全有能力保护自己，但如果这是他为了让Anakin屈服而不得不付出的代价，他就会这么做，“如果这能让你感觉好点的话。”

“不能，”Anakin激烈地承认，“但这是必须的。”  
Obi-Wan花了整整一个小时的时间冥想，才把头痛减轻到可以忍受的程度，并且至少能吃一点他们从塔图因带来的面包和其他食物。感谢原力，前学徒恢复了理智，回到了再生室，这样Obi-Wan就可以和Luke以及克隆人单独在住处吃饭了。那之后他们就没有见过面，男孩兴奋地告诉父亲他昨天去了桥上，而Obi-Wan听得相当感兴趣，Ani低头盯着面前一碗没动过的粥。他脖子上的黑色痕迹见证了昨天的攻击，他眼睛下面的阴影告诉Obi-Wan，他和自己一样睡得很不好。

Obi-Wan内心叹息，不能这样继续下去了。  
等Luke讲完他的故事，吃完早餐后，Obi-Wan把男孩送回房间穿好衣服，在儿子不知道的情况下和克隆人交谈。他仍然不愿意和Ani单独在一起，按昨天的事情，让他意识到他不能总是逃避。他必须现在和他说话，不能再等了。

“一切还好吗？”Obi-Wan开始尽可能友好，但克隆人只是默默点头。要么是通过勒痕说话让他痛苦，要么是他对所发生的事情感到羞愧。“听着，”绝地大师继续说道，“我明白你认为你对我有感觉，但你不能再把我视为你的性幻想对象。对不起，因为我不能回应你。我爱Anakin，没有什么能改变这一点。你年轻又没有经验，你不知道真爱意味着什么。不要再折磨我和你自己，去希冀永远都不会发生的事情。”

尽管如此，克隆人还是避开了Obi-Wan的目光，他一口没吃就把早餐推开，然后站了起来。“我倒希望事情就这么简单，”他嘶哑地回答，然后转身离去，再也没有回头。过了一会儿，Obi-Wan听到卧室门滑向一边，不久又关上了。绝地大师叹了口气，用手捂住脸，但没有试图跟着Ani。他知道Anakin已经允许克隆人在歼星舰上走动，他明白他此刻需要距离。于是Obi-Wan收拾好早餐桌子，去了孩子们的房间，帮助Luke为这一天做准备。尽管Anakin不想让总是把他的儿子丢给机器人，但在他的身体再生到更好的水平之前，他还是得在人工睡眠中度过几个小时。Luke完全不想和父亲分开，独自一个人待在卧室里，在Obi-Wan保证他不会待太久，并会从奥朗德给他带些东西之后后，男孩终于被说服了，所以当警卫来接他的父亲，并陪他到飞行甲板上的穿梭机时，他并没有大吵大闹。  
当Obi-Wan带着他的人登陆时，他本以为自己会再次被带到会客室，但是这次守卫们选择了一条不同的路线穿过宫殿，这条路线并不复杂，直到他们通过一个大拱门进入花园。太阳在湛蓝的天空中明媚地照耀着，Obi-Wan不得不用手捂住眼睛，以免在试图用他所有的感官感知周围环境时被闪瞎She is.。广阔的花园丝毫不逊色于宫殿房间的美丽。四通八达的小路组成了一张网，穿过色彩缤纷的花坛和大片紫色的草地，它们被施了魔法的亭子和汩汩的喷泉一再打断，两旁是一米高的树篱和古树。

Bail Organa站在其中一个水池旁等着他们，水池的喷泉在水面上形成了一层清新的薄雾，小水滴纷纷落在参议员的灰色长袍上。但在温暖的一天里，潮湿似乎并没有困扰他，反而是令人愉快的，现在，他正把小面包屑扔进水里喂鱼。

“Bail，”Obi-Wan走到老朋友身边打招呼，“陛下对他的缺席表示歉意。他今天不舒服，如果你有什么需要告诉他的，我可以代为转述。”

“Obi-Wan，”参议员看了客人一眼，回敬道，“我明白了，借一步说话好吗？”

绝地大师低头表示同意，“乐意效劳。”他们默默地并肩走了几分钟，两者的侍卫在适当的距离跟在他们后面，直到参议员走向一棵长满银叶，树前有一张长凳和一张桌子，上面放着一些点心。

Bail Organa叹了一口气，先坐在了被阴影笼罩的位置上，等Obi-Wan挨着他坐下，然后舒服地伸出他的长腿。“我不明白你的意思，”当一个警卫给他们倒饮料时，他承认道，“你知道Skywalker和Amidala议员之间的关系，但你的意思就是说，他在和你搞外遇。我所认识的Obi-Wan绝不会介入一个男人和他妻子之间。”

“事情也不是这样的，”Obi-Wan回答道，端起酒杯，表示感谢，然后靠在长凳上，“至少我问心无愧。从他小时候开始，我就一直爱着他，只是爱的性质随着时间而改变了，Padme是我的好朋友。我绝不会破坏他们之间的关系，我一直希望他们能在辽阔银河间幸福生活。那时Anakin和我之间发生的事，从未影响他对Padme的那种爱。”

在塔图因的那些年里，Obi-Wan经常想如果Anakin没有堕落，Padme没有死，一切又会怎样变化？但可以肯定的是，他绝不会强迫前学徒在他和妻子之间作出选择，他会让他离开武士团，让他们俩幸福生活，如果这就是他想要一切的话。当然，因为Luke的存在，Obi-Wan不可能再留在Jedi了。孩子的存在本身就足以让他被排除在武士团之外，所以Obi-Wan可能也会离开。也许他会带着Luke一起去农业兵团，把他的一生奉献给星球开荒事业，但他仍然不会让Anakin远离Luke。

“然而，你爱他不仅仅是因为他是你的前学徒”，Bail说，瞬间让Obi-Wan从乌托邦式的未来想象回到了现实。

“是的，我爱他，作为一个男人，作为一个人，作为我的一部分，”Obi-Wan大胆承认。

"即使像现在一样，在他过变得与过去截然不同，在他犯了那么多错之后？"Organa好奇道。

Obi-Wan毫不犹豫地回答道:“是的，即使现在他比起人类更像机器。他所做的许多事情都是Sidious下令的。他完全控制了他，当然我不是在为他开脱，Anakin犯下了许多几乎让人难以想象的罪行，他最清楚这一点，但我们谁也无法改变过去。但我们可以重塑未来，我非常希望我们能够共同面对它。”

Bail疑惑地从旁边看着他，咽下一口饮料，问道:“所以你现在真的相信他？”

欧比万也因为花园的温暖而感到口渴，所以他也低头凑近手中的异国鸡尾酒，然后解释道:“他救了我，Bail。你一直问我去了哪里，我流亡在塔图因，我有两次都差点死在那里，幸好Anakin通过我们的纽带救了我。这就是我为什么清楚他内心中还有好的一面，如果没有，我们根本不可能仍然保留着纽带。”

参议员若有所思地揉了揉胡须，“但不是所有人都是Jedi，都能看穿原力。我昨天看到的那个人身上很难找到你描述的那个年轻人、又或是我在科洛桑遇到的那个人的痕迹。”  
嗯  
Obi-Wan说:“他还在那儿，在那套盔甲的下面，像你一样渴望过上帝国建立之前的生活。”

一声叹息中，Bail Organa似乎动摇了，这位绝地大师可以听到他老朋友胸口的所有悲伤，“真希望我能相信你。”

Obi-Wan的微笑充满了深深的同情，“我理解你的怀疑，换成我也会这样想。你想要对奥德朗和前共和国的其他星球最好的东西。睡吧，Bail。我明天再来，带一个人来，他可能会改变你的主意。”虽然他没在这时候告诉参议员Luke的存在，但他别无选择，只能带着儿子参加谈判。如果他能让Bail相信Anakin有能力产生父爱，如果他看到Luke与他相处得如此自然，他可能会以不同的眼光看待他。

“到底是谁？”Bail好奇地问道。

“明天你就知道了，”欧比万闪烁其词地回答。“不过你先告诉我，你的妻子和Leia还好吗？”

一提到他的家人，参议员原本严肃的脸上立刻露出了灿烂的笑容。“Breha很好，甚至会比你想象的还要好。当年治疗师说了那些话之后，本来我们也没有报什么希望了，但多年的徒劳无功之后，最近，她确实怀孕了，Obi-Wan。”

当绝地大师听到这个消息时，他热情地笑了。“我为你高兴，Bail，我真的很高兴。”也许这能让Organa家族更容易允许Anakin带走Leia。

“谢谢你，”Bail脸上洋溢着所有人都能看出的高兴，但有那么一瞬间，他的脸上也有些细微的不自在，“但Leia最近的状态不太好。也许是Breha怀孕的缘故，但有时她真的很难控制自己。”

目前为止，Luke一直是一个相对乖顺的孩子，不过，Obi-Wan只是在童年后期才遇到他的前学徒，但他可以生动地想象，如果Leia的性格更像她父亲，甚至像Organa这样有耐心的人也会对她束手无策。Obi-Wan很想知道Bail这句话到底是什么意思，但也许他亲自拍一张Anakin女儿的照片会更好。“我能相信，”他回答说，然后又补充道:“你介意我现在见一见他吗？我知道已经很久了。”

Bail Organa似乎绷不住了，Obi-Wan能感觉到原力的某种张力，他的肩膀开始绷紧，最后同意了。“当然，事实上，这时候她确实该来一来。”

他做了个手势，两个人从长凳上起来，走向花园后方面，那里有些许玩具。Obi-Wan已经远远地看到深发女孩坐在秋千上，机器人在后面摇着她，而Breha Organa正坐在遮着阳伞的长凳上，旁边还有一个仆人。即使从远处看，他们也能通过宽大的裙子下鼓鼓的肚子清楚地判断出她已经怀孕了。夫人看到两个男人向她走来时，礼貌地站了起来。

“Kenobi大师，Bail已经告诉我你在科洛桑了。”Obi-Wan认识Breha Organa的时间几乎和他认识Bail的时间一样长，而且他一直认为她是一个温柔、热心肠的女人。即使是现在，当她向他伸出手的时候，她还是很友好，但是她的微笑是含蓄的，Obi-Wan没有指出这一点。毕竟，他是银河帝国领袖的伴侣。但是，除了警惕，他也没错过她眼里的疲惫和紧张，但他友好地笑了笑，把自己的手与她的手握在一起。

“Organa夫人，恭喜你。你看起来很美，”他称赞她，然后松开了她纤细的手指。

“谢谢你。”布莱哈不由自主地把手放在她肿胀的肚子上，她的视线转向在秋千上几乎被吓到的养女，仿佛害怕Leia会看到这个手势，“留下来吃晚饭怎么样？我想听听你这几年生活。”

“下次吧，”Obi-Wan礼貌地拒绝了，“他希望我早点回去。”

在Leia跑到他们面前，向养母展示她手背上的彩色蝴蝶之前，他就能在原力中感受到她。她在原力中的光环像一团情感的火球一样跳动着。原始、放肆、狂野。从表面上看，她可能和她母亲长得一模一样，因为她有着同样的脸型，同样的黑眼睛，同样警觉的目光，只是她梳成精致发辫的头发比Padme的颜色浅了一些，但从精神层面来看，她很像Obi-Wan今天留在歼星舰上的那个人，他感觉脊髓都在寒颤。因为Leia的原力光环，并非与当年的小男孩Anakin相似，而更像现在的Vader。Obi-Wan想都没想都能意识到她的外表和Luke一样天真阳光，但即使他不愿意说她是黑暗的，Leia的原力特征比她弟弟的更冷更硬，尽管她还那么小。

蝴蝶飞走后，女孩把注意力转向他，他用了比想象中更多的力气来向她挤出一个微笑，“你好，我的孩子，今天怎么样？”Obi-Wan向她打招呼，同时他的原力纽带轻轻地碰了碰她的。

Leia在原力中回应了这种接触，她笨拙地试图穿透他的大脑，解读他的想法，迫使Obi-Wan把她挡在外面，以此向她展示自己的局限，女孩皱着眉头承认了这一点。很明显，她还没有遇到一个可以抵抗她的人，但是当她自信地说:“我知道你是谁了”时，短暂的接触显然已经告诉她足够的信息了，“你是Obi-Wan，我父亲派你来接我吗？”

Obi-Wan目瞪口呆地看着这个女孩，感觉自己头疼得比以往任何时候都厉害。所有Skywalkers真地都是是他的死穴。他在那边挣扎了几个小时才获得养父的信任，结果却让她瞬间毁掉了一切。当他小心翼翼地掩饰自己的情绪，让目光从女孩身上转移到参议员身上时，他的心像鼓点一样跳动，担心这句话之后，他会从老朋友的眼中看到什么。


	14. Chapter 14

“进展如何？”

Anakin这问题问得跟玩笑一样，他完全有能力通过链接感受Obi-Wan在与Organa会面之后的情绪，甚至不止这些，但他只是不敢去触摸他的内心……Obi-Wan不仅在两人之间竖立起了强大的精神屏障，倘若自己越界，恐怕他永远都不会原谅这种对他们两个的关系的滥用。但即使Anakin现在并没有做什么令他难过的事情，他们的链接也因为失望和愤怒而震动着，Obi-Wan迫切需要把这些感觉释放到原力中，但他没有任何冷静的出口，遑论摆脱那些扰乱他内心平衡的情绪。

“太麻烦了，”一找到前学徒，他立马不满地抱怨着。Anakin在得回寝室的路上得到消息后立马折返，一直在飞行甲板上等着他平安归来。显然他在再生室里接受了良好的治疗。由于压抑的疼痛，他的原力信号仍然被疼痛所压抑，但与他在无眠之夜后四处乱射的痛苦相比，这算不了什么，“Leia继承了你所有的机智，”Obi-Wan又加了一句，长叹一气，把自己的原力与Anakin的扭在一起，接受前学徒给他的安慰和信任。

他简要总结奥德朗发生的事情，又在路上遇到了几名暴风兵，他们立刻向皇帝立正，随后才走向涡轮升降机。Anakin像个孩子一样好奇，一再在链接里要求他展示女儿的影像，Obi-Wan心甘情愿地实现了他的愿望，他感觉到前学徒对这个女孩充满了渴望。但他们还是不一样，Leia出乎意料的提问让Obi-Wan十分沮丧，danAnakin似乎对他女儿的“厚脸皮”感到相当自豪。

“她知道她想要什么，就像她的母亲一样，”他带着一丝忧愁回答。

“面对这样一场外交灾难，Padme会感到羞愧的。”Obi-Wan反驳他，“我很高兴Bail足够圆滑，赶紧结束了谈话，没有指责我阴谋绑架儿童。”

“那又怎样？他要是还不放弃，那还有个备用方案，”Anakin不同意。

“那就别找我，”Obi-Wan清清楚楚的告诉他，“我不会同意强行带走孩子的，也不会担任你的首相。”

有那么一会儿，Anakin对他的前师父那毫无保留的拒绝感到愤怒，纽带似乎又燃烧了起来，但他很快控制住了自己，“好吧，你说怎么办？”

“明天我再去一次，带上Luke。”Obi-Wan决定道。

Anakin几乎立刻联想到这个男孩离开飞艇的安全地带后会发生些什么，So情绪再次爆发了，他实在是开没有办法忍受儿子被抢走的恐惧，就像之前在女儿身上发生的一样，“不行，无论什么情况，我都绝不允许儿子被用来对付我。”

Obi-Wan坚持道:“可若要重新获得Bail的信任，就必须这么做。”

Anakin咬牙切齿地回答，就好像想亲自动手一样，“那我也去。”

Obi-Wan一开始想的是向参议员展示Anakin与Luke的互动，以让他相信Lord Sith已经发生了改变，他现在只能不情不愿的带着伴侣去奥德朗。他更加担忧Organa再次见到皇帝之后会有什么反应，毕竟Leia出了那样的话，又或者Anakin真的见到了女儿会发生的事情，未知的可能性让Obi-Wan不寒而栗。“我不确定这是不是个好主意。”

Anakin直截了当地告诉他，双臂交叉在胸前，“要么都去，要么都不去。”

Obi-Wan很不喜欢这个主意，但他明白这个手势的真正含义:Anakin正在向他展示权力。没有皇帝的认可，Obi-Wan不可能踏上任何甲板，更不用说离开星舰，“好吧，你赢了，但拜托你别把事情搞得更水深火热。”

Anakin的原力光环夹杂着胜利和好战的色彩，"他若以正确的外交态度行事，我亦从之。"

“Da！”Luke像一股金色的旋风向他冲来，Obi-Wan刚进门就弯腰把他抱了起来。Anakin本来想一起回来，还没摸到门就有信使来报送重要信息，不得不马上返回舰桥。

好一会儿，Obi-Wan只是抱着这个男孩，单纯地享受着熟悉的小身体压在自己身上的感觉。他离开不超过几个小时，但与Leia的会面让他意识到自己拥有Luke是多么幸运。他根本没法想象和这个男孩分开，不过这么短的时间内，他已经很想他了。Luke自豪地微笑着，给他看他用绘图程序在Datapad上画的一幅画。看上去只是一些没有任何意义的简单线条和圈圈，但Luke专心而喜悦地解释他画的东西，让Obi-Wan也跟着笑了起来。

“好棒呀宝贝，”他表扬着自己的小男孩，然后又把他放在地板上，吻了吻他的头顶，“我不在时，你有乖乖的吧？”

“我很乖，”Luke带着天使的表情回答他，“现在，能给我奖励吗？”

对奥德朗的访问是戛然而止的，但他并没有忘记对儿子的承诺，“当然，”他回答，小心翼翼地从斗篷口袋里掏出一样东西递给男孩。

Luke拿着这个精致的物件，好奇得睁大眼睛，“这是什么？”他着迷地问道，然后手指轻轻地抚摸着绿叶。

“一朵花，”Obi-Wan笑着解释道。确切地说，它是一种奥德朗百合，与其他星球上的亲属不同，它是淡蓝色的。植物因为运输和缺水而稍微有些枯萎，但是当他让一股微弱的原力流进植物时，茎变直了，松软的叶子立刻被举起来，男孩高兴地大叫。这是Luke一生中第一次看到一朵花。在塔图因的沙漠气候中，只有坚韧和耐旱的植物才能生存，而在他们的温室里，Obi-Wan只种植了生存所必需的水果和蔬菜。如果没有阳光和温暖，这朵花将无法在太空中存活很久，除非Obi-Wan给它定期注入原力。

“你喜欢吗？”他问儿子，男孩的小手指敬畏地在丝绸般的花朵上游走。

“太美了，”卢克微笑着赞叹，突然他似乎想起了什么，皱起眉头，“但只有一朵花，它不会很孤独吗？”

有时他真的对Luke的想法感到惊讶，一个这么小的孩子，却有巨大的同情心，甚至怜爱他手中的小植物，“不，”他父亲回答，用手轻轻地抚摸着男孩的头发。“她现在有你了。你只需要不时地和她说话，给她足够的水，她就会开心的。”

“好的，Da。”Luke高兴地转过身去，把植物拿到自己的房间，但Obi-Wan又一次把他叫了回来。“Luke，你想看一整片花海吗？在奥德朗，有一个地方漫布着好多好多的花，多到只要你睁眼就一定能在任何地方。”

男孩欢呼雀跃：“哦，好棒！我们能飞到那里吗？”

“是的，我们一起去，”Obi-Wan向他保证，“明天一早就去。”

“太好了。”Luke心满意足地微笑着离开了.，大概是向去克隆人展示他手中的宝藏，并告诉他明天的旅行计划，而Obi-Wan想，在好好折腾一番之后，他真的需要休息一下。

“明天飞往奥德朗之前，我想让你见见最高指挥官。”

直到前一刻，Anakin看起来还没有任何让Obi-Wan接触歼星舰领导班子的打算，Obi-Wan也不可能要求他这么做。他安安静静的守在“执行者号”上自己的住处，除了飞艇上的机组人员和陪同他去奥德朗的部队，他不认识任何其他工作人员，所以Anakin的决定完全出乎他的意料。

“怎么突然想起这个了？”他问道。

“你必须做好准备以防万一，也不要告诉我不可能出事儿，你知道的还太少了。”Anakin不带一丝感情地解释，“我们的飞船可能被击落，我可能成为狙击手袭击的目标，或者死于突然的器官衰竭。而且我死后，我将把舰队置于你的指挥之下，为此你必须了解我的心腹。”

Obi-Wan的嘴边至少有十几个可能的回复，比如若飞艇坠毁，他很可能跟Anakin死在一处；侍卫会保护他们免受所有可能的攻击，而这套服装的维生系统不可能让他器官衰竭，但关键是他根本不想考虑任何Anakin死亡的可能性。一想到还要失去他，自己突然又要独自生活，他的内心就感到一阵恐慌。在塔图因生活已经够糟糕的了，因为他相信自己已经永远失去了Anakin，但那时只有他和Luke。现在Anakin要他承担的，不仅仅是舰队的责任，而是整个帝国的责任，这正是Obi-Wan最不想要的。但Anakin这具残破的身体已经时日无多，他明白，如果事情没有按他的计划进行，他就不得不顶上这份职责。

Obi-Wan顺从地闭上眼睛，过了一会儿终于点点头，“行吧，让我们结束这一切。”

Obi-Wan从来就不喜欢军装，军官们冰冷的灰色服装在他眼里既不漂亮也不时髦，这让他们面前的人看起来比他们实际在皇帝的宝座前并肩立正时还要苍白。

Maximilian Veers, Firmus Piett和Conan Antonio Motti 都来自帝国军官学校的精英阶层，毕业后平步青云，不乱做事也不瞎说话。他们不喜欢领袖，但他们害怕Lord Vader，因为他们知道他的力量，因为他杀了Darth Sidious，但他们尊重他，觉得他将自己提拔到了今天的地位，因为他在帝国的崛起中发挥了决定性的作用。但是Obi-Wan对他们来说是个无名小卒，甚至曾是帝国的敌人之一。可如果Vader死了，反倒是他们当中没有任何一个人被当做可能的接班者？根本不需要原力，大家都会觉得这个想法是荒谬的。

当然，没人蠢到大声说出这些想法，但当他们佯装冷静地相互打量时，Obi-Wan可以从他们的眼神中看出这一点，而Anakin向他们明确表示，Obi-Wan享受他的信任和不受限制的权威，他们必须以适当的尊重对待他。当军官们最终向他保证他们的忠诚时，脸上没有一丝肌肉抽动，但Obi-Wan仍然觉得，从现在开始，最好还是盯住背后的眼睛。

他们共同乘飞艇前往奥德朗，纽带被复杂的情绪搅弄颤抖不止，Obi-Wan感觉自己好像在一阵阵眩晕。Luke还在兴奋的蹦蹦跳跳，Anakin展示出破釜沉舟的决心，一定要让参议员认可自己的意志，Obi-Wan试图让自己再次平静沉着。感谢原力，Bail Organa非常有礼貌地同意再次会面，以便Obi-Wan解释上次会面产生的误会。这一次依然是在外面，城堡前有一个很大的露台，从这里可以看到花园的美景。巨大的天篷遮蔽一张堆满水果和点心的桌子。几把椅子围在它周围，已经有三个人坐在那里。

Luke走在两个父亲之间，不知道该先看哪里。然后就被接连不断的新奇事物吸引，Obi-Wan能察觉到他有多想自己跑到花园里，摸那些五颜六色的花花草草，，但Anakin在纽带里严格的训斥他，让他乖乖呆在父母身边。Bail Organa礼貌地站了起来，而在他左边的妻子Breha仍然坐着，就好像他根本不认识Obi-Wan右边的那个人一样。  
“陛下，Master Kenobi。”

Obi-Wan暗自叹息，他本人希望他们已经放下了这一点，现在看来，一切又只能重来。他再次深深吸气，试图让平静和安详在心中流动，就像他在飞艇上做的那样，然后温和地微笑着，向他的老朋友鞠躬。

“Bail，Breha，感谢你的再次接待，希望待会儿能解开上次会面产生的分歧。不过首先，为了表示我们对您的信任，我要向你们介绍我的儿子Luke Skywalker。”Obi-Wan轻轻推了推男孩让他更靠近桌子一点，这样再场的人就能更清楚地看到他。Luke生性不害怕陌生人，他给参议员夫妇一个孩子气的可爱微笑，然后直勾勾的盯着篮子里的水果。

“你儿子？”Bail有点迷糊，从篮子里拿出一个苹果递给男孩，男孩立刻感激地咬了一口。

“你没听错，”Obi-Wan回答,“Luke是我儿子，也是Anakin的儿子。我去塔图因时已经怀孕了，他就是在那里出生的。”

“这怎么可能？”Breha质疑道，难以置信地Luke，男孩好像什么都没有听见，继续吃着他的苹果。

“没有什么是原力办不到的。他的父亲继承了原力的意志，而这事儿就真的发生了。”Anakin用自己的经历来证明一切，“我有母亲但没有父亲，我们的儿子有两个父亲但没有母亲。”

“真是够神奇，”Bail回答道，Obi-Wan从他的气场中看出他相信了这个说法。他当参议员的时间很长，当然能把记忆中年轻的Anakin的形象与Luke进行对比，一大一小的相似性过于明显。夫人似乎也被这个男孩迷住了，她好奇地向他靠近了一些，“过来，Luke。我有东西给你。”她友好的微笑着，递给他一块饼干。Luke见Obi-Wan点头同意，立刻接过饼干放进嘴里。甜味一下子在他的舌头上炸开，他感激地对Breha咧嘴一笑，几块饼干渣从嘴里掉出来。在塔图因，糖果稀有而昂贵，他只有在去了莫斯埃斯帕后才买，有人给他送糖果，还是破天荒第一回。

别吃太快，小心噎着，”女人好笑地提醒他，“你多大了，我的孩子？”

“两岁，但离三岁不远了，只需要这么几天。”他全神贯注地看着自己的左手，然后给他比了四个手指。

“你也有这么大了呀，”Breha友好地回答，“我女儿也就稍微比你大一点点，她已经三岁零五个月了。”

Organa夫人称Leia为“她的”女儿时，Obi-Wan几乎立刻能感觉到安纳金的原力信号在愤怒地燃烧，在前徒弟的情绪升级之前，他迅速地打圆场，"Luke你到花园里转转好吗？"他试图把谈话引向另一个方向，“他以前从来没看过这么多植物。”

“可以，”Bail点头，“但别让他走太远，花园太大了，他很容易迷路。”

“听见了吗？，Luke？”Obi-Wan转向他的儿子，男孩开心得脸颊有点发红，“你可以去看花，但不要走远。”

Luke急切地点点头，“好的，Da！”眨眼之间，他已经沿着通往阳台的小路跑了，消失在下一个树篱后面。Obi-Wan注视着儿子消失在他确信已经听不见的地方，才再次转向Organa，“让我们继续昨天的分歧，Leia说的话……”

“我不觉得这儿应该有什么‘分歧’，”Bail打断了他的话，语气突然变得冰冷起来，“显然有人在我女儿脑子里灌输了什么信息。”

“Leia不是你的女儿，”Anakin大声喊道，但参议员对他的爆发不为所动。

“哦，她就是，”他清清楚楚地告诉Anakin，"她的收养程序是合法的，根据银河法律，我们就是她的父母。"

“那是因为她被从我身边带走了！”Anakin激烈反驳，“而且比这还糟糕，他们骗我她已经死了！”

Obi-Wan很想沮丧地尖叫，让两个针锋相对的人安静下来，最害怕的场面出现了。这种口头决斗根本不会有赢家，它只会以指控和流血告终，“不管事实怎样，我得指出，Leia误解了情况，”他试图中止谈话，“我们不会强行剥夺你的抚养权。”

Bail Organa愤怒地哼了一声：“如果你的‘伴侣’向我亲口承认，我才会相信这鬼话，不好意思，请尊贵的变声器开口吧。”

Anakin的身体几乎要折到桌子的另一端，机械手臂马上就能抓住参议员，“她是我的！我是Leia的父亲！”

Organa甚至没有给出一个暗示，宫殿的守卫们走得更近了，以防主人面临的可能袭击。不过就算他们都不在，Bail也不可能被轻易吓倒，“交给你，然后你就可以在盛怒之下掐死她，就像你对Padme做的那样？”他嘲讽道，“或者就像你对千千万万的人做的那样，带着你的帝国军队入侵一个又一个行星，用武力逼他们屈服，因为他们忠于共和国？”

Anakin愤怒地跳了起来，“你有什么资格这么说？！我绝不会对我的孩子动手！”

在他对面，参议员也站了起来。他的妻子坐在一边，始终保持沉默，来回看着两个人，手在她鼓鼓囊囊的肚子上抚摩着。Bail一字一句地强调:“想要Leia跟你走，先从我尸体上踏过去吧。”

Anakin还没来得及回答，花园里就传来一声尖叫，他和Obi-Wan都愣神了。“Luke！”Obi-Wan大声呼唤着。他立刻跳起来，顺着声音的方向跑去，但Anakin已经抢先一步到了那里。机器腿带着他大步走过点缀着五颜六色的花朵和奇妙喷泉的土地，但Anakin的眼中没有花园的美景。他用眼角的余光看到了Obi-Wan和Organa，他们就在后面几步远的地方，他追溯着儿子的原力迹象，Luke的原力光环因疼痛而发抖，Anakin几乎在刹那间看到了他幻想中的恐惧，即一名刺客成功伤害了他的儿子，这时他终于转过身来，看到了那个孩子。

Luke坐在树下的草坪上，紧紧抱着自己的胳膊大声哭泣，一个小女孩站在他身边，没什么刺客。没有罪犯的踪迹，Anakin急忙跑向他的儿子，Luke看见他，哭得更大声了。

“爸爸，爸爸！”Luke显然太伤心了，他直接张口说话，甚至没有试图通过纽带与他交流。

Anakin赶紧到他身边蹲下来，“怎么了？你受伤了吗？”他忧心忡忡，透过黑漆漆的护目镜盯着Luke，但这样一看，除了紧紧的抱着的胳膊之外，男孩似乎没有受伤。

“我胳膊疼得很厉害，”Luke呜咽着，把脸埋在父亲的胳膊上，Obi-Wan和参议员一起赶到了现场。Obi-Wan第一眼关心他的儿子，而Bail惊讶地看着站在Luke旁边的小女孩，表情既懊悔又担忧。

“Leia，你在这里干什么？”Bail问她，“我们有让你好好待在房间里。”

“我只是想看看他们，真的。”女孩说，“我什么也没做，我可以向你发誓，是他自己从树上掉下来的。”她周围的原力因沸腾的情感而颤抖，害怕大人们觉得是她故意挤兑了Luke。沮丧正在折磨着小女孩，但同时，另一种见到父亲的喜悦也交织而上。

尽管还在担心儿子，但听到女儿的声音时，Anakin猛然抬头。他模模糊糊地感觉到Organa还在说话，但好像突然听不懂他在说什么了，Leia的目光几乎要把他吸进去。虽然他以前通过Obi-Wan的眼睛看到过她，但一个活生生的人站在他面前，感受则全然不同。她变得更具体、形象，她是一个真实的人，而不仅仅是一个梦想。原力啊，看着她好像又感受到了她母亲的伤痛，尽管她的长发颜色更浅，穿的是奥德朗风格的服饰，而不是Padme的纳布风裙装。她的黑眼睛和她孩子气的脸上的表情和她妈妈一模一样，而他眼中的这样一个女孩就这么盯着他，直视他的护目镜，没有丝毫恐惧。她只是好奇，似乎正慢慢比对眼前的男人和那个与她交流了漫长时间的陪伴者。他们目光相遇的那一刻，她那充满力量的原力信号触碰到了他，并向他发出了无言的问候:“你好，爸爸。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者有话说：  
> 作者最近沉迷另一个abo系列所以这篇更得很慢，不知道是不是写疲倦了，本来打算把她的mpreg obi系列翻译了但最近课程越上越多了
> 
> 本章感想：贝哥NB！贝哥是绝世好爸爸！


	15. Chapter 15

“他应该是胳膊伤了。”

Anakin戴着面具，Obi-Wan看不见他的表情，但他能清楚的感受到男人因为这句话而畏缩起来。绝地大师蹲在前学徒旁边，用原力触摸Luke的身体。男孩仍然痛苦地哭泣着，在Anakin的怀里坐立不安，想挣脱出来抱Obi-Wan。虽然两个都是他的父亲，虽然自从他们第一次在塔图因相遇以来，关系升温飞快，虽然Anakin现在的身体限制了他的危险程度，但小男孩还是本能地在这一刻寻找另一个父亲的安慰。毕竟，Obi-Wan在他生命的最初几年是唯一的家人。如果他做了恶梦，Obi-Wan会让他平静下来；如果他伤了自己，父亲会安慰他。对Luke来说，Obi-Wan的身体意味着保护、安全和保障，因此遇到危险时，他依然童真的自我总是告诉他，现在逃也要逃进Obi-Wan的怀抱。

Anakin原力光环内疚的闪烁了一会儿，他很快清醒过来，把目光从Leia身上移开。女孩同样需要一点时间，才能把自己的目光也从父亲身上移开，但是当她用自己的精神纽带触摸到Anakin的原力迹象时，表情就好像自知做了什么不该做的事一样。虽然Obi-Wan暂时没有加入他们两个之间的链接，但他可以从Anakin的光环中看出，他绝对自豪于Leia无师自通地学会了这一点，领教过一切的Obi-Wan同样对这女孩的能力充满了敬意。

仅仅一个短暂的瞬间，父女俩眼里只有对方，好像世界都不曾存在，但这一瞬间已经足以让Bail捕捉到了，他的表情明显昭示着不满。他完全无法影响或者禁止父女俩在原力中的联系，而这种能力本来是他梦寐以求的，因此他才不想看到Leia进入花园。尽管他给予了她爱和关注，但依然抵不过血缘，让他倍感受伤。他的下颚绷紧，从一个地方又看到另一个地方，而Anakin完全无视了他。与此同时，Anakin顺着儿子的意思，不情不愿的把Luke交给Obi-Wan。

“我们会马上回到执行者号上，”Anakin起身，向在场的所有人宣告，“我马上让医疗机器人来治疗Luke。”

Bail走近Anakin，清了清嗓子，“陛下，恕我直言，您的飞船在轨道上，但是阿尔德拉医院离这里不到十五分钟。我家在那里有一个私人病房可以供您使用。”

“你想让我儿子冒着健康风险，由着当地医生乱动他的胳膊？绝对不行。”或许Anakin拒绝参议员的提议时，他的愤怒仍然是先前争论的延续，可能对于儿子的关心让他在那一刻忘记了基本礼貌。

“奥德朗以卓越的医疗服务而闻名于世。”Bail冷冷地回答，"这里的医院基本上都能与帝都的设施相匹配。"

“那他的安全呢？”Anakin唐突地反驳道，“我可不想让儿子成为某个狂热分子的暗杀目标。”

尽管Anakin语气粗鲁，但参议员仍然值得称赞地向他保证:“我以个人名义确保他绝不会受到伤害。”

Obi-Wan及时打断了他们的对话，免得前学徒再次尖刻地回应对方，与此同时，他充满保护意味地把儿子抱在怀里，“Anakin，Bail的建议是合理的。Luke现在很疼，我们要花一个多小时才能乘飞船回到旗舰上。”

Obi-Wan能感觉到前学徒对参议员的提议仍然疑虑重重，这意味着他又要欠参议员一个人情，但救儿子的愿望最终还是超越了他的骄傲“好吧，”他不情愿地回答，“但如果我的儿子出了什么事，我发誓会把阿尔德拉和这个星球上的所有人一起毁灭。”

阿尔德拉医院是一幢大而错综复杂的建筑，大门前有雄伟的白色大理石圆柱，在万千普通建筑中夺眼而出。获得Anakin的批准后，参议员立即让他的私人飞机开到宫殿前，和Luke、Anakin、Obi-Wan、两名皇宫卫士以及两名帝国警卫一起上了甲板。其余卫兵留在宫殿的花园里，以及Leia和她的母亲，毕竟这里容不下那么多人。Bail说的不错，他们花了不到一刻钟就到达了医院，但对于Obi-Wan来说，一刹那也非常漫长。他抱着Luke安慰他，在纽带中抚慰着Luke的情绪，减轻他的痛苦，但随着滑翔机的每一次加速和每一次转弯，这个男孩都因疼痛而呜咽。

Anakin的光环闪烁着担忧和警觉，一半是因为Luke的手臂可能骨折，另一半则担忧着可能的攻击。即使Organa不打算告知病人父母的信息，Anakin的出现也足够泄露这些秘密，但他顾不上这些了，他那保护家人和控制局面的强烈愿望让他坚定不移地反对Bail与Obi-Wan父子单独相处。着陆后，Anakin像一个巨大的黑影，从皇室专属的侧翼私人入口走到Obi-Wan身边，时刻准备着拔出他的光剑，保护他的伴侣和他们的孩子。

而医生的原力是焦虑和紧张的，反反复复，闪烁不定，显然皇宫方面已经提前告知了他们的到来，治疗室内一切准备妥当。医生想要接过孩子时，气氛显得剑拔弩张，Obi-Wan不情愿地伸出双臂，把Luke放在担架上进行扫描。Bail和卫兵躲在后面，而Obi-Wan就站在Luke的头旁边，握着他健康的那只手臂，轻声和他说话，Anakin在担架的另一端检查以防万一。他透过护目镜默默地盯着治疗师，陷入沉思，揣摩他的意图，也并没有发现他有任何伤害的意图。

“完全性前臂骨折，”医生在扫描完成后作出判断，声音因恐惧而颤抖，"尺骨和桡骨都断裂得干干净净，"Obi-Wan反倒松了一口气，至少这个诊断在他们之前已经怀疑过的范围之内，而不是什么更严重的情况，意味着Luke将在几天内完全康复。他们在注射器里装满了止痛剂，第二支里也是如此，液体杆菌被注射到断骨之间的缝隙里，Luke惨叫了两次，但是当胳膊被包扎好，放进吊带里固定住以后，他又平静了下来，甚至开始好奇地观察医疗设备，还问了些问题。他看起来仍然苍白，眼睛因为哭泣而红肿，但Obi-Wan确信当他们回到歼星舰时，他就又会活蹦乱跳的了。

虽然Obi-Wan感觉不到任何威胁，但他注意到Anakin的原力信号变得越来越不稳定，他自己也渴望回到执行者号上压压惊。从外交上来说，奥德朗之行是一场比上次更大的灾难，他们目前都对此无能为力。回到他在歼星舰上的房间后，他要立马冥想一场，祈求原力会给他一些灵感，让他想出办法来把这个丑闻变成一个好消息。

他松了一口气，Luke的治疗结束后，他把孩子从担架上抬下来，和他一起回到滑翔机上，这时治疗师突然和他说话了。

"大人，我斗胆猜测，您是一位绝地吗？"他认出Obi-Wan的身份来倒并不使得绝地大师震惊,反倒是他敢于同他讲话的勇气令他惊奇。刚刚治疗Luke的时候，他曾几次从侧面看着自己，但因为皇帝的威压，他显然不敢说话。

Obi-Wan还没开口回答，Anakin把自己横在他和治疗者之间，“少管闲事。”

当他听到皇帝的声音中带着威胁的意味时，脸色明显变得煞白，但他还是勇敢地继续:“无意冒犯，但我听到过很多消息，说绝地拥有极强的治愈能力。”

Anakin咆哮着，一只手已然放在光剑的剑柄上。

“我没时间听你这些教化别人的把戏，”Anakin咆哮着，一只手已然放在光剑的剑柄上。

医生艰难的吞咽，Obi-Wan非常钦佩他的勇气，他似乎能感受到此人如何与自己的内心斗争，冒着危险也不肯放弃，“我已经发誓要帮助一个我没有能力帮助的人，因此我来请求你，你是这个男孩唯一的机会了。”

“一个孩子？”在Anakin再次恐吓这个人之前，Obi-Wan赶紧问道。

“是的大师，”治疗师对他解释，"他是霍斯坠机事件中唯一的幸存者。"  
Obi-Wan毫不犹豫地把儿子交给了Anakin，尽管他明白前学徒不喜欢他们在这个公共建筑里呆得太久，但他还是决定帮忙。毕竟，一个孩子的性命危在旦夕，“好吧，带我去见他。”

医生感激地低下了头，“这边请，大师。”

大床上的孩子看起来很小，虽然他并不一定比Luke更年轻。乍一看并没有明显的伤痕。男孩的脸很平静，肌肉放松，双眼紧闭，黑色的睫毛落在他红润的脸颊上。在Obi-Wan的眼里，这是一个漂亮的孩子，五官端正，深棕色的头发柔顺地垂在额头上。有人把他裹在一件浅色的病号服里，毯子拉到胸前，这样孩子的小手就能一动不动地放在白色的布料上，就好像睡着了一样。

“那是一艘定居者的船，”医生和Obi-Wan一起走进沐浴在温暖阳光中的房间，向自己的客人解释着。Anakin带着Luke和其他同伴跟在他们后面，保持了一点距离，同时他不断用不耐烦的冲动轰炸Obi-Wan，而后者则在无意识中不断把这种情绪弹开，“他们发出过求救信号，在船在最终于海面上坠毁之前，一艘护卫舰接收到了讯息。救援队在几个小时内到达，但对乘客来说还是太晚了。除了男孩，他们都死了。一片绝望中，我们把他活着救了回来，简直是一个奇迹。”

“什么时候发生的事？”Obi-Wan问，向床边靠近。

“五天前，”治疗师回答，“救援队发现他时，他的体温严重偏低，不过我们的扫描显示他没有受伤。但从那以后，他一直没有恢复知觉。”

Obi-Wan闭上眼睛，然后把手放在孩子的额头上，将原力的触角送入他体内。男孩手指下的皮肤很温暖，他能听到孩子稳定的呼吸声，可他不断深入男孩的脑袋，却依旧什么也感觉不到。原力中没有存在，没有回声。他触摸不到孩子的意识，也没有闪耀的灵魂在男孩体内沉睡。只是一个无底的，无限的空虚。这种情况只能指向一个结论:孩子的灵魂已经不存在了。Obi-Wan痛苦地意识到这一点，他终于再次睁开了眼睛。

“抱歉，”他悲伤地告诉等待中的医生，“这孩子我无能为力。他永远不会恢复知觉，他的生命力正在衰退。”

治疗师叹了口气，“我就害怕你会这样说，但至少我现在问心无愧，不用责怪自己没有尝试过了。”

“估计过不了多久，他的身体就会停止运作了，你知道他还有亲人能够过来吗？”Obi-Wan问他，一想到这个男孩死时会孤身一人，他心里就涌起了一种真诚的悲伤。

遗憾的是，治疗师摇了摇头，“据我所知，他全家都在船上，可怜的孩子……但也许这样更好，至少他可以同他们团聚了。”

Obi-Wan又一次把手放在孩子的额头上，轻轻地拂去他脸上的卷发，然后给他送去一丝温暖。男孩已经失去了知觉，但Obi-Wan希望他心中还有某种东西能让他感觉到此刻他并不孤单，“愿原力与他同在。”

返回执行者号的旅程是在沉默中度过的。Luke筋疲力尽地躺在Anakin手臂上睡着了，他们到达宫殿时，Luke还没有醒来。与Bail的告别非常简短，但不再像他和Anakin发生争执后，Obi-Wan所预料的那么无望。事实上，这位参议员甚至承诺，他会与顾问们思考他们的提议，过一天会告诉他们他的决定。当Obi-Wan从驾驶舱的透明钢窗向太空望去的时候，他所关心的既不是与Organa的谈话，也不是与Leia的会面或Luke的意外，而是阿尔德拉医院里那个男孩的命运。

Obi-Wan似乎还能感觉到，他的眼前有一张小脸，感觉到他手指上光滑的皮肤和柔软的卷发。这不公平，他和Luke一样单纯，他会死，因为他的身体只是一个空壳。Obi-Wan当然知道银河系中每天都有数百万儿童丧生，但他就是不能忘记这个男孩。如果他能做些什么来帮助他就好了，可一旦灵魂离开了身体，即使是绝地也没有办法把它带回来。

除非...

Obi-Wan突然从座位上蹿了起来。也许他可以拯救这个男孩的生命，甚至能够摆脱之前所面临的困境。  
“没门！”Anakin像一只巨大的黑色食肉动物一样焦躁不安，在他们的住处走来走去。Obi-Wan十分渴望与他分享他的想法，直到三人回到房间之前，他都一直显得特别有耐心，他甚至早早打发Luke去睡觉，接着才向Anakin提出他的打算。

“为什么不呢？”Obi-Wan问道。Anakin的原力信号像他不断移动的身体所表达的那样激动地闪烁着，与之相反，Obi-Wan绝然平静地坐在沙发上，疑惑地看着前学徒，“我觉得是原力把我们引向这个孩子的。这样他的生命可以得到保护，同时，你的克隆人的灵魂也可以在他身上存活。”

“你不能把他的灵魂塞进任何身体！”Anakin爆发了，“再怎么说，他真的有我一些记忆。”

Obi-Wan被他的反应吓了一跳，于是他问道:“你害怕什么？他会对你的记忆造成什么伤害？”

“我怎么会知道？如果他落入别有用心之人的手上，一切皆有可能。另外，这个男孩不是力敏，所以很有可能根本不起作用。”

Obi-Wan回答:“但你不能确定。”

Anakin干脆地承认了先前的想法:“没有，但是……”

“没有但是，”Obi-Wan打断了他的话，“时间越来越紧了，我告诉过你，只有找到让克隆人的灵魂活着的方法，我才会举行仪式。考虑一下，但不要花太长时间。我能感觉到你的身体需要越来越长的时间来再生，一旦男孩的心脏停止跳动，进行移植就太晚了。”

Anakin的脑子里一片混乱，有那么一会儿，厨房橱柜里的所有玻璃杯都开始摇晃，然后他突然转身冲出了他们的住处。但即使在他已经离开房间之后，Obi-Wan依然能敏锐的察觉他的心思，他觉得自己被Obi-Wan背叛了。绝地大师悲伤地叹了口气，作为一个恪守绝地精神的人，他不想为了让自己的学徒屈服，而用不那么光彩的办法，但他总是会这么做的。当然，他仍然会尽一切努力阻止Anakin的死亡，但是如果后者出于纯粹的利己主义而导致克隆人和那个男孩的死亡，Obi-Wan会毫无悔意地让他受苦。不过，他希望这没有必要。因为他了解Anakin，他可能会暴跳如雷直到喘不过气来，但他最终会清醒过来并让步。毕竟，这对每个人都是最好的。

Anakin会活下去并拥有一个健康的身体，克隆人的外貌与其说切合他的形体，不如说更符合他的精神年龄。Obi-Wan最终会从进退两难的境地中解脱出来，不再淌入前学徒和克隆人之间的浑水。

一切的前提是，所有事情都能按照Obi-Wan的估计来发展。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者语：故事渐渐到尾声了，很期待大家的反应：）

Luke被当天发生的一切弄得精疲力尽，晚饭时也没有醒来，Anakin和克隆人也不在这里，只有Obi-Wan独自坐在桌子旁边，吃自己煮的炖肉。他刚想起自己又有好几天没见过克隆人了，但他一直忙着别的事情，所以也没太上心。Anakin解除克隆人的禁足之后，Ani除了睡觉几乎都不会回到这里，他现在更愿意混在冲锋队之中而非和Luke在一起，让Luke伤心了好一段时间。男孩太小了，不明白让玩伴离开的原因不是他，而是房间里无法消除的紧张气氛。Obi-Wan总能从克隆人的精神中感觉出困惑、孤独和造字旗，他为此感到内疚，得赶快解决这个问题了。  
饭后他依然是一个人，Obi-Wan为男孩做好三明治，把剩菜打包到冰箱里，放了一杯水在男孩的床头柜上，免得男孩起来之后又喊饿。歼星舰一直在奥德朗的轨道上运行，军队有充足的补给，他们的菜单得以不断扩大，不必仅仅依赖执行者号储藏室里的冻干食品。  
独自一人呆在宽敞的宿舍里，Obi-Wan再次感受到歼星舰上那非同寻常的安静。塔图因总有各种噪音，风的嚎叫，Bantha的咩咩声，汽化器附件的吱嘎声，不断有声音传到他的耳朵里，但在这里，他只能听到机器低沉的隆隆声，当他在原力中倾听的时候，寂静让唯一的声音震耳欲聋。听起来如此叫人惊奇，但即使在他们简朴的小屋里，Obi-Wan也很少像在此处一样感到如此孤独，他对自己发誓，不管Bail、Anakin和他自己的这个迷局后果怎样，他都会尽快在一个星球上寻找一个落脚的地方。他只是不适合太空生活。Obi-Wan叹了口气，拿着一份数据报坐在沙发上，等着Anakin回来，但几个小时过去了，前学徒依然没有出现。当他试图通过纽带联系到Anakin时，他才发现前学徒依然屏住了他的那部分纽带——显然他还在生气，Obi-Wan又试了一会儿便放弃去睡觉了。  
但他躺在床上却一直醒着，感受寂静的环境，直到有沉重的靴子声传来。Obi-Wan本能地屏住呼吸，但他就没该指望来的人会是Anakin。这些脚步声毫不犹豫地穿过他的卧室，直接通向再生室。一扇门打开了，有人穿过去，然后门又关上了，又剩下无边宁静。一声深深的叹息从他的胸口升起，逸出Obi-Wan的嘴唇，然后他坐起来，从床上滑了下来。没用，他怎么都睡不着，最后穿着一件薄薄的里衣离开了房间。  
再生室并没有被锁定，智能触摸系统很快被打开。伴随着一声嘶嘶声，门滑向一边，Obi-Wan溜进了房间。他立即闻到了细菌和消毒剂的冲味，听到了熟悉的呼吸器声和医疗机器人的呼呼声，高精度机械保障着Anakin能活过每个晚上。Obi-Wan走向担架时，立刻意识到Anakin是清醒的。他与发声装置分开，因此无法说话，他的目光寻找着他的Master，紧紧抓住他，十指交缠，他的原力信号被Obi-Wan的出现感动。当绝地大师屈服，将他们的原力交织在一起时，Anakin热泪盈眶，他此刻完全意识到，他不再对Obi-Wan的计划感到愤怒了，他只有恐惧，害怕仪式失败，害怕自己死去，害怕自己被背叛。  
Obi-Wan小心翼翼地不让机器人挡住他的去路，弯下腰，把嘴唇贴在Anakin伤痕累累的额头上，这是他能真正触摸到他的为数不多的地方之一，通过纽带传递出他对Anakin的所有信心和爱。“我不会离开你的，”Obi-Wan说，他再次寻找自己的目光，用手指缠绕着Aankin的机械手，“我会永远和你在一起。”  
他仍然能感觉到Anakin心中的疑虑，但Obi-Wan蹲在担架旁边握住他的手，Anakin在某个时候再次失去知觉时，似乎已经平静了一点。直到这时，Obi-Wan才允许自己起身回到卧室。他刚躺回床上，门就开了，他听到硬钢地板上光脚踩出的声音。  
“你醒了吗，Da？”Luke还没走到床前就急着轻声问他。  
“是的，亲爱的，”Obi-Wan答道，掀开毯子，让他的儿子从下面溜走，“怎么了？”  
“胳膊疼，”男孩坦白道，把受伤的一面压在自己身上。他比平时多花了一点力气爬上床，依偎在父亲身边，终于躺好时，男孩发出了一声深深的叹息。  
“过一会儿就会好的，”Obi-Wan哄着男孩，他搂着Luke，小心翼翼地把他拉向自己，同时使用原力来减轻Luke的痛苦，并将治疗能量输送到他的小身体里，过一会儿他问儿子是否轻松了些，“现在好点了吗？”  
Luke点点头，然后打了个哈欠，“是的，Da，”他喃喃道，把头埋在父亲的下巴底下，“现在一点都不疼了。”  
“很好，”Obi-Wan说，轻轻地拂去男孩脸上的头发，吻了吻他的前额，“明天你就什么都感觉不到了，现在回去睡觉吧。”  
“好的，Da，”Luke睡意朦胧地回答道，然后闭上了眼睛，很快又睡着了，Obi-Wan抱着怀里的小身体，感受到一阵平静的满足，最终也放松下来沉入睡眠。

要论Obi-Wan最欣赏Bail Organa哪一点，绝对是你可以完全信赖依靠他。Bail是个诚实的人，人品很好，说话算数。因此，Obi-Wan绝不担心他昨天许下的成承诺，第二天便联系他和Anakin，即使他在和前者单独谈话时提出的优先条件有所出入。  
"Obi-Wan."  
"Bail."  
他们同意Obi-Wan在私人房间里通过全息网接议员的电话，听众毕竟越少越好。经过昨天的混乱，Anakin不会出现在谈话中，但会保持足够的距离，通过纽带清楚地接收Obi-Wan的情绪。此刻，他正在自己的房间里监督他们的儿子，向他解释墙上画的无数星座。  
“Luke怎么样了？”  
“很好，多亏了你的治疗师的帮助。船上的医疗机器人确信三天内他的手臂就和没受伤前一样了。”Luke正好在生日那天康复，这真是个绝佳的时机。哪怕Obi-Wan还考虑着别的更重要的事情，他还是尽可能想让儿子的生日过得好一点。在塔图因，他实际上从来没有足够的钱给Luke买任何东西，大多数时候他只能给他一些糖果或者别的自制的小东西，但这个男孩太小了，无论如何也理解不了那天的意义。  
“真让人高兴”，Bail回答道，“他把我们都吓了一大跳。听着，Obi-Wan，我又和Leia谈了一次，她仍然坚持说你儿子从树上掉下来是个意外。”  
“我也没想别的，”这不是谎言，即使Leia嫉妒Luke，他也不认为她有能力把男孩从树上扔下去。  
“嗯，我必须坦白，我不确定……几周前发生了一件事，当时她和一个园丁的儿子在花园里玩捉迷藏，她认为他在作弊……然后她伤害了他，”Obi-Wan可以看出这个忏悔对参议员来说有多难，“她没有动手，但她用意念做了些什么，于是男孩痛苦地尖叫起来，他父亲跑过来时，一切突然结束了。”Bail不自在地盯着地面，“她是个好女孩，我非常爱她，但她有些时候确实让人头疼。”  
Obi-Wan理解地点点头。他很熟悉这种情况，尤其是在圣殿的最初几年，Anakin一次又一次地卷入了与其他孩子的战斗，这些战斗有时是身体上的，有时只发生在他们的脑海中，他比任何其他学徒都更经常地受到老师的惩罚。就这一点而言，还好Luke遗传Obi-Wan多一点，但他太小，未来也说不准会怎样。“我明白，”他温和地回答，“她在原力中的存在十分强大，同时又有着强硬的性格，两者的结合会让她更经常地陷入困境。”  
Bail叹了口气，“我就怕你说这个。前段时间，在你再次联系我之前，我试着给她找了个老师。一个虽然不是绝地武士，但仍然知道如何使用原力的人，结果来之后只证明敢这么说的果然都是骗子。Obi-Wan，我们的孩子马上就要出生了，我担心Leia会无意中伤害它，就因为她的情绪又失控了，这就是为什么我希望你成为她的老师。”即使通过全息网络连接，Obi-Wan也能看到Bail眼中闪烁的不同情绪。他似乎有些羞于承认，他对Leia如此尽心尽力却已经力不从心，他害怕失去她，也希望他的老朋友不会抛弃他。  
“Bail，我很荣幸，真的，”Obi-Wan小心翼翼地开口，“这是一个再好不过的提议，但是……”Anakin绝不会同意这一点，Obi-Wan对此深信不疑，至少不是在确定这个计划有什么好处之前。  
“我知道你想说什么，我同意，但我也有一些条件，”参议员告诉他。  
“什么条件？”Obi-Wan马上跟进话题。  
“我不会成为新共和国的傀儡，”Bail坚定地回答。“如果我要成为首相，我想和你一样对决策有影响力。我希望我们每个人都有平等的发言权。”  
尽管Anakin的想法不同，但这个提议非常符合Obi-Wan的愿望。只要他们中没有一个人比其他人有优势，他们获得的权力被滥用以及参议院再次腐败的危险就几乎为零。“可以，还有什么？”  
“我希望我么能共享Leia的监护权，”Bail继续说道，“她说得很清楚，她想和亲生父亲保持联系，所以她当然有这个权力。假设你在核心的一颗行星上，我不会允许航班进入中环或外环。Obi-Wan惊讶地看着他的老朋友。Organa非常慷慨地提出了这个提议。根据星际法律，收养是合法的，因此他没有义务遵从Anakin的意愿。他现在以这种方式与他会面，说明了这位参议员多么希望和平——无论是在银河系还是在他自己的家庭。  
“那应该不成问题。”相反，这依然与Obi-Wan尽快定居的计划相一致，而且由于他和Anakin都将参与新参议院的领导，无论如何，只有一个核心适合作为他们的潜在定居地，“还有别的吗？”  
Bail一边思索着，一边挠着长满胡茬的下巴，最后回答道:“暂时没有了。我猜皇帝已经起草了条约？”  
虽然Obi-Wan本人没有看过初稿，但他知道在Anakin到达塔图因之前已经准备好了。显然，他对自己很有信心，“你猜对了。”  
参议员心满意足地点点头，“嗯，一旦我要求的变更完成，希望你们能送一份到我这里来，等我的顾问检查完之后，就可以确定签字时间了。”  
完全符合标准程序，Obi-Wan只需要确认就行：“一言为定。”  
Organa又点点头，“好吧，那我现在就不再占用你的时间了。”Obi-Wan刚打算结束铜须，突然又急忙道，“等等先别忙定，Bail，其实我还有一件事想和你商量。”  
参议员挑眉：“你想说什么？”  
“和Leia无关，”Obi-Wan立即向他保证，“是关于我们在医院看到的那个男孩。”  
“那个快死的孩子？”Bail确认他也记得。  
Obi-Wan认真地点点头，“对，你愿意把他交给我吗？”  
“为什么？”Organa惊讶地道，“你之前还说治不了。”  
“我当然不是指他的灵魂还有救，毕竟它已经是原力的一部分了，但也许我可以拯救他的身体，”Obi-Wan试图把整件事情解释清楚又不至于透露太多。  
参议员皱眉，非常疑惑，“这怎么可能？”  
“这个男孩是原力的礼物，”Obi-Wan打起精神，“很遗憾他的命运悲惨，但这无疑也造就了一个新的机会，我需要一个灵魂的容器，Bail。”  
“我还是不明白，”Organa依然一头雾水地坦白。  
Obi-Wan可没法埋怨他，直到几天前他自己都认为灵魂移植是不可能的，“我现在没法给你进一步解释，但如果我们能在治疗室再见面，我将不胜感激。到时候你想知道什么我都会告诉你的。”  
男孩看起来仍然和昨天一模一样，那时候Obi-Wan和治疗师也站在他的床边。他好像只是睡着了一般，尽管脸颊确实又比前一天更加苍白，唯有Obi-Wan将原力输入他体内时，能感受到他现在的生命力有多微弱。他的呼吸时断时续，好不容易才充满氧气，绝地大师把手放在孩子的胸口，那声音微弱如蝴蝶飞舞，他们不剩多少时间了。  
Bail皱眉，目光从在Obi-Wan和男孩身上移动，试图消化刚才听到的话，“对他有害吗？”  
Obi-Wan摇头，“如果不管用，他的心脏就会停止跳动，这是本来就该有的结局。如果管用，它将像一个空房子等待灵魂前来居住。他会睁开眼睛，被新的陌生的意识掌控，或许还能再活很长一段时间。”  
参议院似乎松了口气，虽然看起来他依然不是很能理解，"而即将进入他体内的克隆体，值得拯救吗？"  
“当然值得，”Obi-Wan毫不犹豫地回答，眼前突然出现Ani在他面前的形象。他眼中的光芒，孩子气的微笑，他流露出的无拘无束的快乐。“他的存在在原力中像星星一样闪耀，就像Leia或Luke一样。他有一颗善良的心，他充满活力，他会让男孩的身体再次焕发活力。”  
Bail若有所思地挠了挠他长满胡须的下巴，Obi-Wan几乎可以看出他在想什么。这个做法好像在伦理上来讲依然是复杂而困难的，而没有他作为星球之主的批准，Obi-Wan也不能行动，但这个男孩会失去什么？经历了一场沉默的斗争之后，Organa终于做出了决定，“好吧，以众神的名义，带他走吧，我会和治疗师一起解决这个问题的。”  
Obi-Wan如释重负地点点头，他还是希望能给Bail解释得更加彻底，又怕老朋友拒绝他们的请求。Obi-Wan把他从所有的电缆和管道中解放出来后抱在怀里，裹上毯子。这个男孩轻盈，温暖，让他不由得想起Luke，就像他昨晚上睡在他身边的样子。洋娃娃一般的卷发脑袋轻微扭动，最终落在绝地的胸口，Obi-Wan把孩子柔软的身体压在自己身上保护着他。Bail Organa以当地权威的形象再次出现，他们一起离开房间，沿着走廊走到私人出口，没有人敢阻止他们。两个暴风兵已经坐在先前来时的飞艇里等着他们了。他们把男孩放在后座上后，绝地大师也爬上了飞船，然后绝地大师转身向老朋友。  
“谢谢，我不会忘记你的帮助的，”他紧紧地握着老朋友的手。  
Bail微弱地笑了笑，用力按了按对方的手指，“答应我，你会为这一切努力。”  
“我会的，”Obi-Wan严肃地回答，然后放开对方，叫驾驶员启动引擎，“再会，Bail。”  
飞艇的发动机轰鸣起来，Organa后退一步，“再会，Obi-Wan。”

Obi-Wan不是一个喜欢打盲牌的人，他会为自己的选择而内疚很长一段时间，但Ani最好不要知道自己将要面对什么。克隆人看起来像个成年人，却只有孩童的灵魂，一个出生起就被剥夺了童年的权力的男孩。从来没有人关心过他的感受，好像只有他的躯壳是重要的。他只为一个目标而生：献出自己的生命，让Anakin继续活下去。他短暂的一生中从未体会到孩童将拥有的爱，讽刺的是，出于爱，Obi-Wan还要催眠他来继续实施计划。虽然当他给Ani下达精神指令时，光是看着他的眼睛就觉得宁可放弃给他一切，还是坚持自己应该完成这个人物，而非一时心软把问题留给Anakn解决。毫无疑问，前学徒做这件事的罪恶感自然远小于他，但Obi-Wan知道，Anakin对克隆人绝不会那么充满情谊，Ani不应该得到这个。  
然而，当他在住处等待克隆人时，心脏在胸腔里的跳动仍然是痛苦的。回到歼星舰后，他们立即将男孩带进了Obi-Wan的卧室，用一个医疗机器人维持着他的基本生命特征，Obi-Wan再次向Anakin要来灵魂移植的说明文本，他花了一整天时间静静冥想以进化思想，但似乎依然感觉自己毫无准备。Obi-Wan很害怕，焦虑至极，如果还有另一种可能，他会尽一切努力避免迈出这艰难的一步。但是时间不多了，这没有灵魂的躯体是他能同时拯救两个人的唯一机会。  
如果真的有用的话。

计时器显示已经过了午夜，门滑到一边，克隆人进入房间。随即，Obi-Wan立刻感受到克隆人身上爆发的负面情绪，让他心情更加沉重。Ani失落，郁郁寡欢，如此痛苦，灵魂亟待救赎。  
“Ani，我一直在等你。”  
他听到Obi-Wan的声音便惊得退缩了，显然没想到这么晚了真的还有人醒着，这就是他离开这么久的原因。他把头缩在两个肩膀之间，好像受了Obi-Wan的斥责和Anakin的威胁时一样，他走进了这个走廊灯光昏暗的生活区，“为什么？我是说，你想从我这里得到什么？”当他看到Obi-Wan坐在沙发上时，不确定地问道。  
绝地大师向他旁边的座位做了一个邀请的动作，Ani只是犹豫着靠近。过去与Obi-Wan的亲密接触从未真正被允许，他不敢坐在那里，但当他离得足够近，可以接触到Obi-Wan时，Jedi只是抓住他的手腕，把他果断地拉到身边。  
“我想知道你还好吗，”他温柔地说，注意到克隆人看起来有多紧张。  
“怎么，关你什么事？”阿尼痛苦地脱口而出。  
“因为我不想让你受苦，”Obi-Wan平静地解释，“我从来都不想。”  
当克隆人的脸颊明显变红了，“但是你不关心我！你不想要我！”  
Obi-Wan很想挽回之前对克隆人做的一切，但为时已晚，他们都犯了一个可怕的错误，只有Luke从一开始就接受了Ani，“如果我给了你那样的印象，我很抱歉，”Obi-Wan十分后悔。“我确实对你不公平。我因为那些并非你所犯的错误惩罚你，但你对我来说真的很重要。不是作为我的伴侣，而是作为朋友。”  
“作为朋友？”听到这个词，克隆人怀疑地眯起眼睛。  
Obi-Wan肯定地点点头，然后尽可能表现得热情:“是的，如果你允许，我希望我们成为朋友。”  
战争哪里能这么轻易结束，“怎样的朋友？”他必须确定这一点。  
“好朋友，”Obi-Wan回答，“最好的朋友，像你和Luke一样。”  
提到男孩，Ani的眼睛亮了起来，他终于急切地点了点头，“我同意！”  
Obi-Wan松了口气，冲他一笑，“我很高兴，现在我能抱抱你吗？”  
这个主意让Ani又瑟缩起来，他怯怯地问:“那Anakin不会生我的气吗？”  
“不用担心，不会有事的，”绝地大师温和地回答，微笑着鼓励他。  
Ani犹豫地点了点头，但当Obi-Wan搂住他并把他拉向自己时，他毫无抵抗地屈服了。Jedi几乎叹了口气，紧紧地抱着他感觉真好。他太熟悉这个躯体了，它的温暖，它的气息，它压在Obi-Wan胸口的压力，即使他的心因此记住的是Anakin而不是Ani。当紧张终于从克隆人身上消退时，Obi-Wan注意到他眼中的泪水，他也用双臂拥抱这位绝地大师。他身体里孩子的灵魂又出现了，Ani坦然地把头靠在Obi-Wan的肩膀上，把脸埋在他的脖子里，Obi-Wan能感觉到痛苦从克隆人身上流出，就像毒药从伤口里流出来一样，留下的只有感激和亲情，让Obi-Wan用温暖和爱来回应。  
他把一只手埋在Ani的深色卷发里，同时用另一只手轻轻地抚摸他的背。他的一生中似乎从来都没有这么高兴过，甚至很难发出进一步指示，因为他害怕自己控制不住接下来要说些什么。当他的原力最终触及Ani那片纯净的所在时，喉咙好像被帮助了，只能朝意识里说出“睡吧”一个词，这时候Ani的精神依然毫无保留地信任依偎着他。  
Ani没有屏障来对抗这种入侵，也从未学习或训练与之战斗。他的身体至始至终一瘸一拐，随着命令沉沉睡去，直到无法注意周围的所有东西。他沉重而温暖地挂在Obi-Wan的怀里，这位绝地大师在向原力发出宽恕请求时，流下了痛苦的耻辱之泪，同时他继续抚摸着克隆人，紧紧地抱着他，很久以后才把自己的臂弯解放出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：写这一章我热泪盈眶又好累，可怜老王从来不走捷径（）


End file.
